


Y se fue el amor

by youkosaiyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkosaiyo/pseuds/youkosaiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, angustia y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.

 

Beta: 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Y se fue el amor

 

Capítulo 1.- Y te dije adiós

 

Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.

Atrás quedaron las ardientes caricias, los abrazos que buscaban hacerlos uno, los besos, los “te quiero, te amo”, aquellos desayunos en la cama que por lo regular terminaban en sexo matutino. En su lugar, quedó un lecho vacío, tés fríos, comidas rápidas o congeladas (y de vez en cuando algo hecho por la señora Hudson).

Los cálidos “buenos días”, fueron remplazados por escuetas e insensibles palabras. Ya no había mensajes cada cinco minutos, ahora, con suerte se comunicaban para los casos.

Sherlock no era tonto; John había comenzado a salir con mujeres (y de vez en cuando hombres), podía verlos en él, olerlos en su ropa, Holmes sabía cuándo Watson tenía sexo con alguna de sus citas, cuando les besaba… 

Y dolía…

Nunca antes había experimentado algo así, era… cómo si te desgarraran por dentro, como si cada respiración te hundiera más y más en un infierno peor que el de Dante.

A veces, era una maldición el ser capaz de ver hasta el más mínimo detalle, poder observar y saber lo que alguien había comido en el almuerzo, si tenía mascotas o si se había acostado con alguien.

Daria cualquier cosa por ser ciego a lo que John hacía a sus espaldas.

 

Aun así y a pesar de saber de los constantes engaños, Sherlock jamás se atrevió a reclamarle nada a John, no quería perderlo; era egoísta, lo sabía, pero sin él, se quedaría nuevamente solo…

¿No ya lo estaba?

—Te dije que no te involucraras demasiado, querido hermano —ya era costumbre regular, las visitas de Mycroft para tomar el té; el Holmes mayor estaba preocupado por el estado anímico del detective y enojado con el causante de su sufrimiento, si no había matado a John Watson, era únicamente por Sherlock.

El detective no contesto, se sentía apático, sin ganas de resolver casos, ni siquiera los más complicados.

—Hay una… mujer, con la que Watson ha estado saliendo los últimos meses —la voz de Mycroft estaba cargada de rencor, odiaba a John por herir a su hermano y a sí mismo por no poder hacer nada.  
—¿Tienes un caso para mí? —se obligó a preguntar y es que Sherlock no deseaba escuchar lo feliz que John era con su amante en turno, no deseaba recordar que si bien, su doctor permanecía a su lado, era más por obligación que por amor.  
—España, será por seis meses —Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, recibiendo de manos de su hermana, la carpeta con la información necesaria.

 

…

 

Mycroft no fue el único que se dio cuenta del cambio de John; Lestrade e incluso Donovan y Anderson (así como muchos del Scotland Yard, lo hicieron), todos ellos fueron testigos mudos de la repelencia con la que —el antes cariñoso — doctor trataba al hombre que había jurado amar por el resto de su vida.

Y lo odiaron…

Incluso Sally sintió rencor por John y es que ver el despojo en al que se había reducido Sherlock, que ya no era ni la sombra de lo que solía ser, hacía que incluso ella sintiera pena y deseara ayudar al detective.

 

“No es un sociópata, sólo un hombre que amó demasiado a la persona equivocada”.

—John…  
—Ahora no, Sherlock, tengo trabajo en la clínica —¡mentira! Iba a verla a ella, a esa mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos de los últimos meses.

Amanda Thomas, tenía 29 años, bonita, trabajaba en un banco como cajera y estaba embarazada.

Sherlock abrazó su violín al recordar lo sucedido una semana atrás, cuando decidió seguir a John y lo vio besar a la mujer, de la misma forma que lo hacía con él cuando comenzaron su relación.

Pasaron unas horas antes de que Sherlock se sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarse de su sofá, tomó una hoja de papel y escribió una carta, su despedida, cuando terminó, simplemente la dejó junto al sillón de John y se despidió de la señora Hudson quien lloró, pero le deseó toda la suerte del mundo.

Esa misma tarde, abordó el avión que lo llevaría a su destino.

Cuando John regresó al 221B, la señora Hudson lo miró con rencor y se encerró en su piso, él decidió no hacerle caso y subió al suyo, ansioso de darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

—Ya llegue —dijo sin sentimiento, pero se sorprendió de encontrarse, extrañamente solo, sintió que un enorme vacío se apoderaba de su interior, que fue creciendo en el momento que vio la carta.

 

Para cuando leas esto, yo ya me habré marchado, espero que encuentres la felicidad que yo no puedo darte.  
Espero que tu hijo nazca fuerte y sano.

Siempre tuyo, Sherlock Holmes.

 

John dejó caer la carta, no podía creerlo, se había ido, Sherlock se había ido.

—Era lo mejor, doctor Watson —el aludido dio un respingo; Mycroft lo miró sin expresión, pero sus ojos estaban destellando con rencor —. Le sugiero que se mude pronto, no quiero verlo aquí y tampoco la señora Hudson; con gusto le ayudare para trasladar sus pertenencias.

Y John lo hizo, se marchó del 221B, para ir a vivir con la mujer que sería la madre de su futuro hijo, pero la alegría pronto se volvió arrepentimiento, tristeza e ira; el bebé no era suyo.

Pero, cuando quiso remediar su error, ya era tarde, Sherlock no iba a regresar. Había perdido al amor de su vida, por un frustrado deseo.

 

….

 

Pasaron los meses, John intentó hablar con Mycroft incontables veces, pero no lograba pasar de su seguridad, la señora Hudson no quería ni verlo, así que, finalmente se decidió ir a ver a Lestrade, tal vez el detective pudiera darle razón del paradero de Sherlock.

—¿Para qué quieres saber, Watson? —le preguntó Lestrade mirándolo con odio, no fue el único, de camino a la oficina de ID, John se topó con algunos inspectores que habían trabajado con él y con Sherlock, todos ellos le ignoraron o murmuraban insultos a sus espaldas, incluso Donovan y Anderson. —Ya has hecho suficiente daño, deja a Sherlock en paz.

John frunció el ceño, ¿Quién se creía que era para meterse entre Sherlock y él? Tenían problemas, sí, había encañado a su novio, no una, sino en muchas ocasiones, estuvo a punto de dejarlo por una mujer que no valía la pena y estaba arrepentido; lo único que deseaba en ese momento era encontrar a Sherlock, pedirle perdón y volver a ser la hermosa pareja que eran.

Pero no sería fácil.

—Los problemas entre Sherlock y yo, no son asunto tuyo, Lestrade.  
—¡Sí lo son, cuando lo haces sufrir! —Lestrade estaba tan molesto que no se dio cuenta que había subido la voz, no, hasta que el Inspector Stanley Hopkins, entró a la oficina, preocupado por su compañero.  
—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el detective, mirando a John con el ceño fruncido.  
—Sí, el Dr. Watson ya se iba —dijo Lestrade y el otro detective se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta la entrada.

 

John fue sacado de Scotland Yard casi a patadas, pero la cosa no terminó ahí; de un momento a otro, se vio arrastrado a un callejón por un hombre alto y rubio, realmente apuesto, el doctor lo reconoció inmediatamente.

—Gregson… —no le fue posible decir más, pues el hombre más alto le sacó el aire de un rodillazo, desde ahí, comenzó a golpearlo sin cuartel, hasta que John quedó tirado en el suelo, con sangre en la boca y adolorido.  
—Eso es por Sherlock —dijo Gregson antes de darle una última patada y regresar a Scotland Yard, satisfecho por lo que había hecho.

 

Continuará…

 

…

 

Ok, fallé, mi idea era hacer un solo capitulo, pero, ¡imposible! XD Además, cuando leí de Tobías Gregson, no pude evitar pensar: ¡Este quiere sexo con Sherlock! XD y tenía que meterlo a la historia.

Bueno, dedico este fic a todas las chicas del grupo de whatsapp BBC UMQRA, quienes son las culpables de que yo terminara escribiendo esto.

 

Nuevamente busco beta XD que la que tenía anda en exámenes.


	2. En esta soledad

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, angustia y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.

 

Beta:Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Y se fue el amor

 

Capítulo 2.-En esta soledad

 

Sherlock descendió del avión privado; abajo lo esperaba un hombre que era sin duda una belleza latina, moreno, de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate. Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa azul con blanco, unos lentes de armazón delgado y a la moda, tenía algunos pelos de gatos de diferente color en diferentes partes de su ropa, además de un leve arañazo en la mano izquierda.

—Sr. Holmes, es un placer y un honor conocerlo —dijo con marcado acento, mientras le estrechaba la mano —. Soy el Doctor Antonio de la Rosa.

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, realmente no sentía deseos de hablar con nadie, pero ese hombre era el único al que podía recurrir por su… condición.

—Debo admitir que estoy fascinado con lo que su hermano me contó. No hay muchos casos como el suyo, apenas uno por cada millón —Sherlock sabía que su condición era rara, pero no pensó que lo fuese tanto. —Tratar un embarazo en un varón, puede ser… diferente; la naturaleza no nos dotó de lo necesario para concebir, pero con los cuidados adecuados, no correrá ningún peligro.

Sherlock fue conducido por el médico hasta su vehículo y de ahí hasta el lugar donde pasarían los próximos meses, antes de volar a Cuba o algún otro sitio que Antonio considerara apropiado para el nacimiento.

 

…

 

John siempre dio por sentado muchas cosas, como su capacidad de aguantar las excentricidades de su compañero… el mejor hombre del mundo, aquel que le demostró (sin saberlo), lo que era el verdadero amor. La gente solía decir que era un santo por vivir con Sherlock y no haber intentado asesinarlo, pero lo había hecho, de la forma más cruel, le había roto el corazón, ¿todo para qué?, ¿valió la pena sacrificar algo tan puro… tan único, por un idílico sueño de tener un hijo? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Sherlock, no se lo merecía, él era como un niño temeroso de ser lastimado, su único error había sido entregarle el corazón a la persona equivocada.   
Sherlock era como un gatito herido, que difícilmente volvería a confiar en una persona, y él, había vuelto a lastimar a ese pobre animalito que posiblemente no volvería a abrirse a nadie.

—Soy un imbécil —se recriminó John mientras se servía lo que quedaba de una botella de whisky.

Por eso es que comenzó a beber, para olvidar lo estúpido que fue; sabía que la solución a sus problemas no se encontraban al fondo de una botella, pero al menos, le daba un poco de sosiego.

Ahora comprendía a su hermana.

 

El cuerpo le quemaba, ansioso por sentir nuevamente la suave y perfecta piel de Sherlock; las prostitutas calmaban un poco sus ansías, pero nunca era suficiente, nada lo era. Las peleas, por otro lado, parecían darle un mayor descanso, pero justo era eso, lo que lo metía en muchos problemas.

Se removió en el duro catre, el cuerpo le dolía, pero no tanto como la cabeza, que parecía estar a punto de estallarle.  
El sonido chirriante de la pesada puerta de metal, hizo que se quejara y tuviera que cubrirse los ojos para protegerlos de la luz que se filtraba.  
—Watson, ya te puedes ir —le dijo el guardia. John volvió a gemir en protesta, pero hizo lo que el hombre le indicó.

 

…

 

La casa del Dr. Antonio era grande y elegante, tenía unos cuantos sirvientes que se encargaban de mantener todo en orden; tenía un laboratorio, donde realizaba diversas investigaciones, además de un consultorio para recibir a sus más exclusivos pacientes, sin embargo, esta sería la primera vez que uno de ellos viviría con él.

Sherlock observó su habitación sin interés, era amplia, con grandes ventanales que daban al jardín y a la piscina, tenía su propio baño con tina e hidromasaje, ese lugar no tenía nada que envidiarle a ningún hotel de lujo.

El detective se sentó en la suave cama matrimonial, que a sus ojos era inmensa y fría. Cerró los ojos, luchando por no llorar, el mundo había perdido su color, pero, al menos, le quedaba un poco de esperanza; inconscientemente acarició el pequeño bulto que comenzaba a formarse en su vientre.  
Cuando supo lo que crecía dentro de él, pensó en sacarlo, no era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, menos en el estado en el que la pérdida de John lo tenía. ¿Qué podría hacer con una creatura que dependería totalmente de sus cuidados?  
Fueron días difíciles, pero, finalmente y con ayuda de Molly y Mycroft (por absurdo que suene), logró aceptar. En un principio pensó en dar el producto en adopción, a una familia que le diera el amor que creía no ser capaz de darle, pero ahora… ya no estaba tan seguro.

 

Decidió darse un baño, antes de reunirse con el Dr. De la Rosa, para comenzar con los primeros análisis y asegurarse que su bebé se encontraba bien, o eso esperaba.  
Recordó con arrepentimiento los días y semanas que pasó sin probar bocado, los golpes que intencionalmente dejó que los criminales le dieran en el estómago, pero nada logró hacer que abortara, su niño, su hijo era fuete, quería nacer y rogaba a todas las divinidades (si es que existían), porque estuviera bien y sano.

Salió del baño, secándose el cabello y con sólo una toalla en la cintura; se detuvo al pie de la cama, entrecerró los ojos. Había un gato negro con un collar azul, acostado sobre las almohadas.

Sherlock se sentó en la cama, bastante lejos del minino y procedió a vestirse, cuando terminó se dio cuenta que el felino lo miraba desde su posición. Lentamente, el gato se fue acercando, hasta que el detective estuvo a su alcance, comenzó a maullar con entusiasmo y a ronronear mientras se frotaba en su brazo.

Sherlock miró la plaquita que colgaba del collar: Ben. Le acarició la cabeza y detrás de las orejas, el gato ronroneó más en respuesta.

Después de un rato, Sherlock se cansó del felino y decidió ir en busca del Dr. De la Rosa, quien ya lo esperaba en su consultorio.

—Veo que le ha agradado a Ben, Sr. Holmes —dijo Antonio con una sonrisa.  
—Sherlock —el medico asintió con la cabeza; era lo más apropiado, después de todo, ambos vivirán juntos durante un tiempo, lo mejor era dejar las formalidades a un lado.  
—Te haré un par de exámenes para saber el desarrollo del bebé —Sherlock asintió, ansioso por saber el estado de su hijo —. También debemos monitorear su estado mental. El cuerpo masculino (aun de aquellos que pueden quedar encinto), por lo mismo, aunque aceptarás el embarazo, tu siquis puede no estar de acuerdo y llegar a causarte problemas psicológicos leves o graves.

Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio; en cuanto conoció a Antonio supo que el hombre tenía relaciones cercanas con hombres en su misma condición y no sólo pacientes.

— ¿Quién fue? —Antonio miró la fotografía de un joven de quince años cargando a un niño de ocho, que se encontraba en su escritorio, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.  
—Mi hermano tenía 19 años cuando se suicidó —hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta —. Nuestros padres no aceptaban del todo que fuese gay, pero, cuando se embarazó… las cosas fueran peor, mi padre le decía que era un monstro, que Dios lo había castigado por ser un sodomita y mi madre se culpaba —cerró los ojos, aún después de tantos años, le costaba hablar del tema —. Un día, cuando regresé de la escuela, lo encontré en su habitación, se había cortado las venas… tenía cuatro meses de gravidez.

Hubo una pausa, Sherlock no sabía si debía disculparse por sacar el tema o dejar el asunto al aire.  
—En esa época, había muy poca o nula información de casos como los de mi hermano, por eso decidí convertirme en médico y hacer cuanto pudiera.  
—Y ahora eres mundialmente reconocido —dijo Sherlock y Antonio sonrió.

Sherlock descubrió que Antonio era una persona simple (a pesar de los grandes lujos en los que vivía), le permitía usar su laboratorio e incluso realizaban experimentos juntos —nada peligroso para el embarazo, claro está—. El corazón de Holmes estaba tranquilo, su hijo le daba sosiego, pero, aun el recuerdo de la traición y el dolor gobernaban su corazón, algo que jamás desaparecería, porque él, sólo podía amar a una persona, pero John era feliz en otros brazos y debía aceptarlo.

 

Continuará…

 

…

 

Este capítulo no me quedo tan “córtate las venas con galletitas de animalito”, pero espero que les guste. 

Y no, no se preocupen que el sexy doctor latino no irá tras los huesitos de Sherlock (no le va a tirar los tejos), pero sí lo hará cierto detective amante de golpear doctores ex militares XD

 

¡En fin! Nos vemos en la siguiente.


	3. Capítulo 3.- Miedo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, angustia y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Y se fue el amor

 

Capítulo 3.- Miedo

 

Sherlock tenía ya, casi seis meses de embarazo y uno viviendo en España, junto al especialista.  
Antonio acostumbraba a salir dos o tres veces por semana, pues era el medico de confianza de la familia Real y de algunos miembros de la política de ese país, pero toda su fortuna no se debía únicamente a sus habilidades médicas, contaba además, con caballos pura sangre, muy bien cotizados en el mundo de las carreras y exhibiciones.

Sherlock pasaba los días tocando su violín, haciendo experimentos o disparando a la pared de su cuarto; la primera vez que hizo un agujero de bala en esa casa, pensó que Antonio lo reprendería, en lugar de eso, el doctor, colocó un blanco y lo retó para ver quién de los dos tenía mejor puntería.  
Sherlock había comprobado que Antonio era un amante de los animales, tenía seis gatos, seis perros y por supuesto, caballos (aunque estos últimos no les tenía en casa), el detective no era muy afín a las mascotas, pero Ben, era diferente, ese pequeño felino, era listo, solitario y siempre andaba investigando todo lo que le rodeaba; Antonio solía decir que era su versión en gato, algo, que lejos de enojar a Holmes, le hacia sonreír.

En ese mes, Sherlock había aprendido mucho sobre los embarazos en hombres.

En estado embrionario, todas las personas se desarrollan de manera similar, siguiendo un "patrón femenino". En otras palabras, todos empezamos siendo mujeres.

Aproximadamente 60 días después de la concepción, la testosterona empieza a influir en quienes contienen un cromosoma Y, es decir, los hombres. La hormona cambia la actividad genética de las células tanto en los genitales como en el cerebro. Sin embargo, en esta etapa los pezones ya están presente, pero también, sucedía que cierto número de individuos masculinos, preservaban ciertos aspectos de la biólogas femenina (sin caer en el hermafrodismo o en lo andrógino).*

Antonio y los pocos especialistas interesados en el tema, aún no llegaban a comprender, como era posible que un hombre, pudiese llegar a embarazarse, sin sufrir grandes percances por el estrógeno; pero, habían descubierto una mutación en el gen SRY dentro cromosoma Y dando lugar a un nuevo y minoritario género al que llamaban Doncel.

Sherlock, estaba fascinado con las teorías y los pocos experimentos que habían realizado sobre los Donceles, pero la investigación se había visto comprometida por las quejas constantes de grupos religiosos y homofóbicos extremistas, que consideraban a los hombres e hijos nacidos de estos, como engendros del diablo.  
Estúpidos e hipócritas que consideraban pecado el amor de dos personas del mismo sexo; pero en los casos de religiosos pederastas, estaba bien. Nadie exageraba por ello.

—Sherlock —lo llamó Antonio, ambos se encontraban desayunando en el jardín, pues el doctor había insistido que eso le haría bien al bebé.  
— ¿Hm? —masculló mientras picaba la fruta en su plato.  
Antonio se mantuvo en silencio; no sabía si debía preguntar por el otro padre del bebé, o mejor dicho, los bebés, pues era obvio que se trataba de un tema muy delicado para Sherlock, pero después de leer el blog de John Watson, comenzó a tener curiosidad, y es que, los primeros escritos de sus aventuras eran tan vibrantes, se podía sentir el amor y la admiración que el ex militar sentía por el detective, pero unos meses antes de la última publicación, todo se volvió opaco, era como si estuviese confundido o ya no sintiera nada por Holmes.

 

Sherlock necesitó menos de dos segundos para leer a Antonio; se tensó un poco pero decidió responderle, por alguna razón el doctor le infundida confianza, algo que creyó no volvería a experimentar después de John.  
—Sí, es de John, no, él no sabe —bajó la mirada, jugando con el contenido de su plato. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable. —Está con una mujer, que le dará el hijo que siempre quiso—.

Antonio frunció el ceño, deseaba tanto tener a John frente a frente, poder decirle unas cuantas palabras y romperle la cara. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía dejar a alguien tan maravilloso e increíble como lo era Sherlock Holmes, tan sólo por una aventura?, ¡en verdad era un idiota!  
—Bueno, cuando regresemos a Londres, pensaremos en algo para evitar que ese… hombre se entere —el doctor se levantó y besó cabeza de Sherlock. —Demos un paseo por la ciudad, hace tiempo que no salgo de casa, sin tener que ir a ver a algún paciente.

 

El beso había descolocado a Sherlock, no acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño (bueno, las de John no cuentan), pero el gesto de Antonio, era más del tipo fraternal que el de una pareja, al menos, eso era lo que pensaba el detective.  
—Hablé con unos conocidos en la guardia civil y están más que encantados con la idea de que los ayudes con algunos casos —Sherlock abrió los ojos, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba—, sin embargo, deberán ser investigaciones que no comprometan el embarazo. Nada de andar persiguiendo ladrones o asesinos por las calles.

 

….

Cuando la Guardia Civil supo que el gran Sherlock Holmes estaba en España y dispuesto a ayudarles, no pudieron estar más felices, principalmente Iker Astudillo, jefe de departamento, que tenía un caso que amenazaba con convertirse en un escándalo que podría hacerle perder el empleo. Por supuesto, Sherlock resolvió el caso en poco menos de dos días.

 

Sherlock encontró cierta paz resolviendo casos para la policía, aunque Antonio no le dejara hacer cosas que pusieran en peligro su salud o la de los bebés; era aún molesto tener que perder tiempo comiendo o durmiendo, pero el detective se dejaba hacer, pues no quería que nada malo les pasara a sus hijos no natos.  
El servicio que Sherlock prestaba a la Guardia Civil, no pasó desapercibida para la prensa española; su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando descubrieron que el famoso detective vivía con el también muy conocido, Dr. Antonio de la Rosa, los rumores de un posible romance no se dejaron esperar y eran tan fuertes que incluso traspasaron las fronteras, llegando hasta Inglaterra.

 

… Antonio de la Rosa, el conocido médico de la realeza española —así como de diversas figuras de la política y farándula —, se le ha visto en reiteradas ocasiones junto al famoso detective Sherlock Holmes, con quien parece tener una relación romántica. ¿Será el fin de la sociedad Holmes-Watson?…

John sintió que le faltaba el aire; arrugó el periódico en donde aparecía la foto de Sherlock y ese doctor—en primera plana—, tomados de la mano, mientras entraban a la estación de policía.

Al parecer, no era tan necesario, tan único para Sherlock si lo había reemplazado en un mes, pero ¿Cómo culparlo?, él le había engañado… traicionado. Era perfectamente normal que Sherlock buscase a alguien que realmente lo hiciera feliz… alguien que se mereciera a tan magnífica persona.  
Y tal parecía, que ese hombre que parecía galán de telenovela o actor de cine; era justo lo que Sherlock necesitaba.

Qué idiota había sido.  
….

 

Sherlock bufó molesto, al observar su cuerpo desnudo de la cintura para arriba en el espejo; su vientre ya comenzaba a abultarse, la ropa ya casi no le quedaba y se vio en la necesidad de comprarse algunas prendas que constaban en pijamas holgadas, pantalones y camisas de tallas grandes, no sabía cuánto más crecería su vientre con dos bebés, pero esperaba que no demasiado. Por suerte, no se había experimentado mareos o náuseas (algo que ciertamente agradecía), desgraciadamente, los antojos eran otra historia.

Llevó una mano a su vientre, sus bebés estaban ahí; sintió tanto dolor y tristeza, no conocerían a su otro padre… quizás tampoco a él. No es que no les amara, pero él no era bueno con las personas, no sabría cómo cuidarles, demostrar cuan importantes eran.

¿Qué futuro podían tener junto a alguien como él? Era un adicto a la cocaína, la nicotina y al peligro, si eso fuera poco, pasaba días sin probar bocado o si quiera dormir y era un desconsiderado que tocaba el violín a altas horas de la noche.  
No podía hacerlo solo y estaba claro que no podía criar a los bebés con John. Abrazó su vientre, tratando de sentir a sus bebés. El miedo, la desesperación y la tristeza gobernaban cada una de sus células, y lo odiaba; Mycroft tenía razón, los sentimientos son una debilidad, ahora lo comprendía.

Las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, sin que él pudiera o quisiera detenerlas. Lloró, dejándose guiar por el dolor, lloró porque lo necesitaba.  
Toda su vida negándose a los sentimientos, al calor humano y justo cuando dejó a alguien traspasar esos muros, permitiéndose amar… esa persona lo destrozaba.

¡Malditas hormonas!

¡Crash!

Sherlock, en un arranque de ira, había golpeado el espejo de su cuarto, rompiéndolo y ocasionando una profunda herida en su mano derecha; el ruido atrajo a una de las sirvientas que hacían sus labores matutinas, al ver la sangre manchar el suelo, llamó inmediatamente a su jefe para que atendiera al detective.

—Supongo que el espejo se lo merecía —comentó Antonio mientras limpiaba la herida. Serían necesarios cuatro puntos, pero no era nada realmente grave. Sherlock desvió la mirada, extrañamente se sentía apenado, pero el español no parecía molesto.   
—Lo siento.  
—Está bien, a mí tampoco me gustaba ese espejo de todas formas—dijo mientras terminaba la curación — Pero debes tener más cuidado, pudiste haberte lastimado más seriamente —Sherlock no respondió; Antonio le recordaba un poco a John, ambos eran doctores, aunque el español era más alto que Watson y apenas unos tres centímetros más bajo que él, además, el ibérico jamás cegó una vida, creía que nadie tenía derecho a matar, mucho menos un médico. —Sherlock, sé que el embarazo en un hombre es complicado; tu cuerpo está naturalmente adaptado, pero tu mente no, es por eso que sientes todos esos conflictos emocionales. Estás experimentando cambios de humor más radicales que en una mujer, por eso quiero que confíes en mí y me dejes ayudarte. ¿Bien?

Antonio sabía que Sherlock no confiará en él tan fácilmente, después de todo, ahora era como un animal herido, al que debía acercarse con cuidado, si es que quería poder tocarlo.  
—Está bien, no tienes que decir nada, estaré contigo cuando me necesites —dijo mientras lo abrazaba y Sherlock lloró, permitiéndole ver ese lado vulnerable.

Y sucedió. Fue un simple roce de labios, pero para Sherlock, fue como un bálsamo en sus heridas, estaba tan necesitado de cariño, que sin darse cuenta profundizó más el contacto, hasta que Antonio se separó levemente.  
— ¿Sabes que no tenemos que hacerlo, verdad? —dijo el español. Los ojos de Sherlock le mostraban tanta tristeza y necesidad, que se le partía el corazón.  
Ninguno de los dos sentía atracción física por el otro, pero, de alguna forma, ambos lo necesitaban.

 

…

 

Sherlock yacía entre los brazos de Antonio, profundamente dormido, ambos estaban recostados en la cama. Después del beso, hubo caricias íntimas y muchas palabras de afecto que tanta falta le hacía al detective en esos momentos.

Antonio observó dormir a Sherlock; le debía tanto, quizás el detective no lo recordará, pero él sí, de no haber sido por Holmes, él, tal vez, estaría en prisión pagando por un crimen que no cometió, fue esa una de las principales razones que lo impulsaron a aceptar atender a Sherlock cuando su hermano se comunicó con él, pero ahora… no sólo era el agradecimiento lo que lo impulsaba, Sherlock era la persona más maravillosa e increíble que hubiese conocido; despertaba en él, sentimientos distintos y un deseo incontrolable por protegerle.

Un leve movimiento en el vientre de Sherlock lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, acarició con cariño el lugar, recibiendo una patadita en contestación; sonrió, los bebés parecían estar algo inquietos. Acomodó mejor al detective, de tal manera que ambos estuviesen cómodos y pudiese seguir sintiendo a los no natos.

Sin darse cuenta, Antonio comenzó a cantar:

Levanta, José,   
y enciende la vela   
y mira quién anda   
por la cabecera. 

Los ángeles son   
que van en carrera   
y encuentran un niño   
vestido de seda. 

¿De quién es este niño?   
De María es. 

¿Dónde está María?   
Hablando con San Juan. 

¿Dónde está San Juan?   
Hablando con San Pedro 

¿Dónde está San Pedro?   
Abriendo y cerrando   
las puertas del cielo 

 

Sherlock se despertó somnoliento al escuchar la dulce voz de Antonio, sonrió antes de caer nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

 

…

 

A la mañana siguiente, Sherlock se despertó solo; aquel vacío que experimentaba cada vez que eso sucedía en casa, volvió a él, pero la sensación no duró mucho, pues justo en ese momento, Antonio entró a la habitación, empujando un carrito con varios tipos de comida.

—Disculpa, no quise despertarte, pero supuse que estarías hambriento —dijo Antonio con una sonrisa. Sherlock tan sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. —Iker llamó, al parecer quiere un poco de tu ayuda, pero después de eso, tenemos que hacerte unos estudios para ver la salud de los bebés y la tuya… además que ya es tiempo de hacerte una ecografía.

Sherlock bufó molesto, pero aceptó sin mucho esfuerzo (de lo contrario, Antonio no lo dejaría ir a las oficinas de la Guardia Civil, ni usar su laboratorio), al final y como siempre, el doctor le daría un premio por hacer lo que le pedía: partes de cuerpos, galletas, etc.

Al llegar la hora de la ecografía 3D; Sherlock estaba nervioso, sería la primera vez que vería a sus bebés, sabía que eran dos por los ultrasonidos, pero una imagen amorfa en blanco y negro; esta vez, podría apreciarlos mejor.  
— ¿Nervioso? —dijo Antonio mientras Sherlock se acomodaba en la camilla, el detective desvió la mirada, avergonzado por sus sentimientos.   
— Yo sí lo estoy, siempre me pongo así en momentos como este—.

Sherlock lo miró confundido, Antonio le sonrió.  
— ¿Por qué? —el español se encogió de hombros.  
—Supongo que es, por el gran milagro que implica ver a un hombre embarazado —comentó mientras preparaba la máquina para iniciar el eco.

 

Sherlock habló de lo estúpido que era creer en los milagros y lo mucho que le sorprendía que una persona tan brillante, con una mente tan revolucionaria, creyera en amigos imaginarios y espíritus convertidos en paloma embarazando mujeres vírgenes. Pero Antonio lejos de molestarse, le sonrió.

—Como científico, te doy la razón —aceptó el ibérico — pero, en mi profesión he tenido la fortuna de presenciar muchas cosas que se creían imposibles —Desvió la mirada a la pantalla y sonrió nuevamente. Ahí, podía ver las pequeñas formas de los bebés; estaban en un mismo saco, lo que significaba que eran gemelos.

Sherlock contempló la imagen, no podía creer que esos pequeños seres estuvieran creciendo dentro de él. Uno de los bebés se chupaba el dedo y el otro, movía sus manos, parecía ser el más inquieto de los dos.  
Sherlock sintió un nudo en la garganta, ¿sería capaz de abandonarlos? Si era por su bien, sí, le dolería, pero por ellos, sería capaz de cualquier sacrificio por ellos.

—Antonio, ¿si te pidiera que adoptaras a los bebés… lo harías? —La voz de Sherlock sonó entrecortada, tanto que el detective temía comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento. Por otro lado, el español guardó silencio, aguardando a que su amigo se calmara.  
—Lo haré. Con una condición —Sherlock lo miró, un poco más tranquilo —. Pasa tu tiempo de recuperación con ellos, si para entonces, aún decides dejarlos, te prometo que los criaré como si fuesen de mi propia sangre y carne… De lo contrario, yo me convertiré en el tío consentidor.

Sherlock miró detenidamente a Antonio: agradecimiento, admiración, respeto… cariño, era lo que el doctor le profesaba.

—Hace unos años… yo estaba casado con una hermosa mujer a quien conocí durante mis días en la universidad, al principio éramos felices… la amaba, pero luego, llegaron las peleas —Antonio cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesar —. Nos herimos de todas las formas posibles. Era un verdadero infierno. Un día, después de una larga jornada laboral, encontré a mi esposa en el suelo de la habitación, aún respiraba, pero, para cuando llegó la ambulancia, ella ya había muerto. No era un secreto para nuestros conocidos, lo tormentoso de nuestro matrimonio, por eso, no dudaron en culparme —las manos comenzaron a temblarle, el recuerdo de aquellos días todavía lo atormentaban.  
—Todas las pruebas apuntaban a mí, de no haber sido porque un brillante y excepcional detective extranjero apareció y logró resolver el caso en cuestión de minutos… probablemente me estaría pudriendo en prisión —. 

Sherlock recordaba vagamente haber estado en España en la época en que fingió su suicidio, pero jamás se imaginó que Antonio estuviese involucrado en el caso de asesinato, aunque, jamás vio al presunto asesino.

—Vamos, debo limpiarte la herida y ya casi es la hora de comer, doña Manuela no tardará en llamarnos —Sherlock asintió con la cabeza y se dejó hacer, tal vez, podrían ir resolver algún caso de los muchos que le llegaban a su correo o hacer algún experimento.

 

Continuará…

 

….

 

Bueno, había quedado que no pondría a Antonio de forma romántica con Sherlock, pero~ parece que este lindo español, quiere ser amigo con derecho a goce, digo a roce de nuestro querido detective.   
Espero les guste el capítulo y un agradecimiento enorme a mi linda y adorable beta, ¡Lily, eres un sol!

Nos vemos en la siguiente.

 

(*) Lo de los pezones en hombres es cierto, lo demás es pura teoría e invención de mi beta y mío, por tanto es tan probable como que a los cerdos le salgan alas y vuelen.


	4. Karma y necesidades

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, angustia y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Y se fue el amor

 

Capítulo 4.- Karma y necesidades

 

John maldijo abiertamente, era la quinta vez esa semana que intentaba salir del país para viajar a España; no importaba que medio de trasporte usara, siempre era detenido por alguna cosa, ya fuera por el peso de su equipaje, considerarlo sospechoso de llevar drogas o de algún crimen pendiente. Cansado de todo eso, decidió ir a enfrentar a la persona que sabía, era responsable de sus frustrados intentos.

Salió de su pequeño apartamento con claras intenciones de ir al club Diógenes, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados al encontrar a Anthea, parada junto a un auto negro, tecleando tranquilamente en su celular.  
—Le espera — John frunció el ceño y subió al vehículo.

Llegaron hasta un edificio abandonado, los favoritos de Mycroft para sus reuniones. Holmes estaba de pie —igual que la primera vez que se conocieron—, sosteniendo su sombrilla y esa aura arrogante.

—Doctor Watson —. Mycroft lo miró sin expresión, pero John estaba seguro que deseaba dispararle hasta matarlo.  
— ¿Por qué me impides salir del país? —dijo John sin rodeos. El político apoyó su peso en su inseparable sombrilla.  
—Deja tranquilo a mi hermano —Watson frunció el ceño. Si ese idiota creía que iba a dejar a Sherlock así como así, estaba muy equivocado.  
—Necesito hablar con él, quiero recuperarlo —Mycroft tuvo ganas de reírse ante tremenda desfachatez.

¿En verdad, John creía que le dejaría acercarse a su hermano después de todo el daño que le había hecho? De ninguna manera y en especial, con el nacimiento de sus sobrinos tan cerca.

Mycroft recordó los reportes que Antonio le enviaba semanalmente; aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, le emocionó ver las ecografías (incluso las llevaba en su billetera para contemplarlas cada vez que deseara), sabía que su hermano la estaba pasando mal con la traición de John y no era recomendable exponerlo a ese estrés innecesario.

— ¿Recuperarlo?, disculpe Doctor Watson, pero sin mal no recuerdo, fue usted quien le traicionó — John rechinó los dientes —. ¿Es que no está conforme con su hijo? ¡Oh! Es verdad. No era suyo —. Mycroft mentiría si no admitiera que estaba disfrutando ver la expresión en el rostro de John, él mismo le había enviado las pruebas, todo para demostrarle el craso error que había cometido al engañar a Sherlock.  
—Mycroft, por favor, necesito verlo — Suplicó.  
—Sherlock es feliz donde está, no necesita que lo inoportunes —John lo miró enojado.

Claro que ese idiota no necesitaba verlo. Dos son compañía, pero tres son multitud.  
John sintió hervir la sangre, imaginaba a Sherlock y a ese… españolete, retozando en la cama, besándose.  
¡De sólo pensar que alguien más que él pudiera explorar el cuerpo de Sherlock…! Lo hacía desear asesinarlo.

—Mami está realmente encantada con el doctor De la Rosa —dijo Mycroft. Podía leer a John como un libro y estaba disfrutando verlo enloquecer de celos.

 

…

 

Sherlock gimió débilmente; maldita sensibilidad, cualquier roce en el lugar adecuado, era suficiente para excitarlo. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido que auto-complacerse? Ya había perdido la cuenta, pero por más que intentara, no podía lograr satisfacer sus necesidades.  
—Señor Holmes, el doctor Antonio lo espera en el jardín —dijo el mayordomo, Sherlock asintió con la cabeza; se dio un baño con agua fría y bajó al encuentro del hombre que se había vuelto un amigo.

 

Antonio estaba sentado a la pequeña mesa del jardín, bastante concentrado en su portátil, había algunos folders y cartas con el nombre de Sherlock. El detective se dispuso a leer el contenido.  
—Son nuevos casos —dijo el doctor, ya cuando Holmes llevaba seis cartas leídas.  
—Y las cartas de personas felicitándonos por nuestro romance —Sherlock esperó que Antonio frunciera el ceño o dijera que no era gay, pero en lugar de eso, comenzó a reírse, pues le parecía simpático las ocurrencias de todas esas personas.  
—Pronto se darán cuenta del embarazo —comentó Sherlock en tono casual, probando el terreno.  
—Y creerán que es mío —Antonio se encogió de hombros, realmente no le importaba si el mundo entero lo creía el padre de esos niños, para él sería un gran honor serlo.  
— ¿Qué tal si salimos? Iker no te ha visto en un día y ya atiborró mi correó (y seguramente el tuyo también), preguntando por qué no te has dado una vuelta por allá—.

Sherlock hizo una mueca, la Guardia Civil era una partida de idiotas que hacían ver a Anderson como a un genio, pero por lo menos, si él decía salta, ellos preguntaban: ¿Qué tan alto? Y tomaban sus instrucciones como si fuese el evangelio.  
Era refrescante, en cierto modo, no tener que explicarles con “manzanitas y palitos” para que arrestaran a un sospechoso, incluso podía pedirles comida o té e Iker enviaba a alguien a cumplir su antojo. No podía negar que eso era algo que hacía a Sherlock olvidarse de Inglaterra, al menos por un momento.

—Iker puede esperar, quiero unos churros —no eran las galletas de la señora Hudson, pero Sherlock les había encontrado gusto; podía comerlos con nata, cajeta, mermelada o acompañadas de café o un chocolate caliente.  
—Le diré a doña Manuela que te prepare unos —Sherlock negó con la cabeza.  
—Vamos fuera, necesito moverme, comienzo a perder agilidad —se quejó con gesto dramático.  
—Tienes 25 semanas y cuatro días de un embarazo gemelar, es normal que te sientas pesado —Sherlock hizo una mueca, ofendido al sentir que el español lo estaba llamando gordo.  
Una de las sirvientas se acercó a ellos, llevaba un teléfono inalámbrico que le pasó a Sherlock —por suerte para Antonio —, el detective sonrió al escuchar a Iker del otro lado de la línea, tenía un caso que ciertamente no podía rechazar.

—Parece que se ha cancelado nuestra cita —dijo Antonio con falso tono de desilusión, pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios; le alegraba tanto ver a Sherlock emocionado por algún caso.  
— ¿Qué dices? Tú vendrás conmigo —ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. 

Quizás, resolver crímenes no era algo con lo que hubiese soñado hacer Antonio en su tiempo libre, pero debía admitir que, estando con Sherlock, las cosas siempre resultaban ser bastante entretenidas.

 

…

 

Sherlock se movía igual que un cisne en las escenas del crimen —a los ojos de Antonio—; era increíble como el detective podía hacer que algo tan horrible como lo era un asesinato, pudiese pasar a un segundo plano con su sola presencia.

 

Iker (así como algunos otros miembros de la Guardia Civil), estaban encantados con la ayuda que Sherlock les prestaba; eran tiempos difíciles, la población, poco o nada confiaba en ellos por su casi nula capacidad de hacer su trabajo, pero desde la llegada de Holmes, los ciudadanos, les tenían un poco más de respeto.

 

—Don Holmes, ¿le apetece algo más? —le preguntó Iker. Sherlock y Antonio se encontraban en la oficina del policía, después de haber ayudado con cuatro casos de asesinato, un suicido y seis robos, un día tranquilo para el único detective consultor del mundo.  
—Pizza de jamón con chocolate, churros con cajeta y sandia, flan con nachos y helado de galleta oreo —. Iker abrió y cerró la boca, impresionado por la cantidad (y raras combinaciones). Antonio dejó escapar una risita.  
—Vaya… sino fuera posible, creería que está embarazado don… —. Entonces recordó que Antonio era mayormente conocido por sus estudios con hombres en cinta. Se puso pálido, miró el vientre (algo abultado), del detective y luego a Antonio.  
—Lo de las noticias… ustedes dos, están…—  
— ¿Saliendo? —completó el doctor con una sonrisa. Sherlock decidió ignorar a ambos, jugando con su celular. Pero tuvo que levantar la mirada cuando Antonio le tomó la mano. —Sólo te diré que éste es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo—.

Iker sonrió, ya recuperado de su shock inicial.  
—Bueno, iré a pedir su comida, enseguida vuelvo —. Sonrió —. Felicidades, tío, en verdad me alegro por ti. 

Cuando se quedaron solos, Sherlock miró a Antonio.  
— ¿Sabes que piensa que son tuyos? —el aludido se encogió de hombros, realmente no le importaba, nunca le había quitado el sueño lo que la gente pensara de él y no iba a iniciar ahora.  
—Mañana es sábado, ¿te parece bien si vamos a un restaurante y salimos a pasear? —dijo el doctor, cambiando de tema —. Tengo antojo de paella, hace mucho que no la como—.  
Sherlock asintió con la cabeza.

—Vayamos ahora —. La sola mención de aquel platillo, le había producido unas ansías tremendas de probarlo. Antonio asintió con la cabeza, le envió un mensaje a Iker para anunciarle que se iban, pero que seguramente volverían al día siguiente.

 

Después de comer la paella (y del flan con nachos y los churros con sandia), regresaron a casa, pues Antonio había sido llamado por el rey a causa de las secuelas que le dejó su aventura con el elefante, faltaban algunas semanas para que abdicara al trono, por ello debía cuidar de su salud para el momento de la ceremonia.

Sherlock no disfrutaba las salidas de Antonio, se sentía solo, a pesar de lo mucho que doña Manuela se desvivía por atenderlo (casi tanto como la señora Hudson cuando se enteró de su embarazo), pero no era lo mismo, él necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, que le comprendiera… que fuese como John.

Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla hasta perderse en la pulcritud de las sábanas, odiaba sentirse así, vulnerable… Solo. Extrañaba a John, pero debía aceptar que jamás volvería con él. 

 

¿Pero, y si John regresaba?, ¿sería capaz de perdonarle?

Era John, su John, no importaba que sucediera, siempre, le amaría, pero, ¿y su dignidad? ¿Cómo perdonar a alguien que te engaña, que no te ve más que como una vulgar prostituta con la cual saciar sus bajos instintos?

Unas pequeñas pataditas lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos; Sherlock no puedo evitar sonreír, sus hijos sentían su angustia y con ese simple acto, trataban de infundirle su apoyo y recordarle que no estaba solo, que jamás volvería a estarlo, porque les tenía a ellos.  
Sherlock se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar su violín, había estado trabajando en una nueva pieza, sería la canción de cuna para cuando nacieran sus bebés.

 

…

Eran más de las once cuando Antonio regresó a casa, estuvo fuera por más de seis horas y lo único que quería era darse un baño e irse a la cama.

Últimamente había estado pasando la noche con Sherlock, pero ya era muy tarde y no quería despertarlo. Dejó sus lentes en el mueble junto a su cama y se dispuso a descansar.

Se estaba quedando dormido cuando sintió un peso extra sobre su cuerpo. Antonio gruñó, pensando que se trataba de Einstein, un Terrier, mezcla con Gran Danés que había adoptado un año atrás.  
—Einstein, sabes que no puedes dormir en la cama… babeas mucho —se quejó el doctor, más dormido que despierto. Gimió cuando una húmeda y caliente lengua comenzó a jugar con su oreja. — ¡Einstein! —.

Al incorporarse, se dio cuenta que no se trataba de uno de sus perros, sino del detective consultor.  
—Sher… —las palabras murieron en su boca. Sherlock lo besaba con ferocidad y hambre. Era una necesidad que Holmes no había experimentado con anterioridad.  
Sherlock atrapó a Antonio entre su cuerpo y la cama, amarrando los brazos del médico a la cabecera de la cama con su propia camisa.  
—Antonio… —gimió desesperado —. Lo siento… pero… estoy ardiendo…

Sherlock le bajó los pantalones del pijama, junto con el bóxer, dejando al descubierto el semi erecto miembro del español. Sin miramientos, Holmes lo metió completo a su boca. Antonio gimió sin poder contenerse. ¡Dios! Es que Sherlock podéis una lengua tan talentosa.  
—Sherlock… —gimió deseoso por más —Sherlock… suéltame, déjame ayudarte…

Y lo hizo. El detective lo soltó, porque vio en los ojos de Antonio el fuego del deseo. Sherlock se deshizo de sus ropas, tumbándose en la cama.  
— ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? —dijo Antonio con la voz ronca por el placer, Sherlock sólo asintió con la cabeza. —De acuerdo.

Antonio acarició el vientre abultado de Sherlock, el detective gimió de placer, era increíble cuán sensible podía estar su cuerpo a causa del embarazo y el doctor lo sabía, por eso se encargó de besar y atender cada centímetro de piel que quedaba a su merced.

Se besaron como sino existiera un mañana, se tocaron sin tapujos. Antonio era realmente cuidoso con el vientre de Sherlock, cuando estuvo listo para penetrarlo, puso al detective de lado; no quería que en mitad del frenesí, provocará molestias o dolor al encinto, pues sabía por seguro que los bebés no podrían salir lastimados.

Cuando Sherlock llegó al clímax, gimió el nombre de John, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, miró a Antonio, como tratando de disculparse, pero el español simplemente lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Descansa un momento, después nos daremos un baño—Sherlock sintió ganas de llorar. Acababa de usar a Antonio como un vulgar sustituto de John y éste, simplemente le abrazaba —. Todo está bien, Sherlock, comprendo que aún es pronto para que olvides a esa persona —. Agregó antes de besarlo en la nuca —. Vamos a darnos un baño y luego a la cama, ¿bien?

Sherlock asintió. Su cuerpo estaba satisfecho, pero, su corazón… destrozado, acababa de darse cuenta que por más intentos que hiciera, jamás podría olvidar a John Watson.

 

Continuará…

 

….

 

Bueno, este capítulo está dedicado a Cesia por su cumpleaños y a mi beta (ella fue la de la idea de la casi violación XD), espero les gustara.

(Y si se quejan por lo del lemon, no quería hacerlo demasiado gráfico, eso nada más es para el Johnlock)


	5. Aclaraciones

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, angustia y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen: Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Y se fue el amor

 

Capítulo 5.- Aclaraciones

Sherlock despertó entre los brazos de Antonio, quien dormía profundamente. Lo miro con cierta tristeza; lo había usado, como John había hecho con él, y lo peor era que prácticamente lo había violado.  
Ahora que las hormonas estaban a raya y su sangre fluía con normalidad, Sherlock fue consciente de lo sucedido, y se odió. Antonio era su doctor, su… amigo, parecía comprenderlo.

“Y él le traicionaba de una manera tan vil”

Se levantó de la cama, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Antonio y se fue a su habitación. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo en la bañera, pero cuando salió, se encontró al español sentado en su cama, tenía los cabellos húmedos y despeinados, usaba un pantalón holgado y una camiseta blanca, sobre sus hombros traía una toalla pequeña.  
Sherlock inspeccionó el rostro del español para leer sus emociones: preocupación, cariño, pero nada parecido al enojo. Holmes en verdad no comprendía a Antonio: era un libro abierto; pero aun así, era casi imposible saber lo que pensaba en ciertos momentos. 

Sherlock creía fielmente que Antonio era uno de esos héroes con los que tanto le gustaba a John compararlo, porqué, a diferencia de él, De la Rosa era noble, con un gran corazón y siempre dispuesto a ayudar al prójimo, aun si eso significa ponerse en peligro.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo claro el doctor. Sherlock no detectó rastro de enojo en la voz del español y se permitió relajar un poco. Antonio sonrió, cándido, como siempre que hablaba con el detective consultor —. Bueno, en realidad, quiero que me escuches.

Antonio se levantó, tomó la mano de Holmes y lo llevó con él a pasear por los jardines. Durante el trayecto, Sherlock pensó en seis escenarios posibles, en la mayoría de ellos, el doctor se enojaba y le pedía que se fuera; normalmente, eso no le importaría, pero, ¿qué pasaría con su embarazo? No existían muchos expertos en ese campo y Antonio era el mejor de ellos, si se alejaba, sus hijos podrían estar en peligro.

—Sherlock, deja de pensar en tonterías—le regañó Antonio, mientras lo obligaba a sentarse en una de las sillas que usualmente usaban cuando decidían comer en el jardín. Se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura del detective —. Lo que pasó anoche, era algo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano —dijo con seguridad y feliz por haber sido la primera opción de su amigo —. Una mujer embarazada experimenta un cambio hormonal importante que en la mayoría de los casos, hace crecer su libido; un hombre en cinta sufre esos cambios con mayor intensidad. Me sorprende que fueses capaz de soportar hasta ahora.

Realmente no había sido fácil, tuvo que recurrir a diferentes métodos de autosatisfacción, que en un principio dieron resultado, pero finalmente lo dejaban con más deseos.

—Lo que sucedió, no cambia en nada nuestra amistad. ¿Por qué somos amigos, verdad? —Sherlock asintió sin siquiera pensarlo.  
—Sí, somos amigos —le agradaba referirse a Antonio de esa manera, le hacía sentirse tranquilo.  
—Podemos ser amigos sexuales también, de ese modo, podremos satisfacer nuestros cuerpos sin sentirnos culpables, ¿te parece? —.  
— ¿Estás seguro de eso? El 90% de las personas que recurren a esas prácticas, en realidad están ocultando sentimientos por el otro y a la larga, terminan haciéndose más daño del que pudieron haberse hecho —Antonio sonrió, sin poder evitar besar a Sherlock en la cabeza, igual a como lo haría con un niño.  
—No sucederá, porque por desgracia, tu corazón le pertenece a un hombre que no lo merece y el mío está dormido.

Sherlock miró a Antonio, pero no pudo descifrar aquellas palabras, dichas sin expresión o muestra alguna de sentimiento.

— ¿Quieres ir a almorzar fuera? —dijo Antonio para cambiar de tema.

…

 

Un centro comercial no era, ni por mucho, la primera opción de Sherlock, pero cuando iban en el auto, vio un anuncio de una nueva hamburguesa y el lugar más próximo donde la vendían, era ahí.  
Sherlock se removió en la silla, le dolía un poco la espalda, sin mencionar lo hinchados que tenía sus pies. Bufó molesto, lo peor de su estado eran los calambres nocturnos, la terrible comezón en el vientre; el dolor en los pezones, que ya comenzaban a dar señales de estar produciendo leche pues expulsaban una pequeña cantidad de un líquido lechoso—algo completamente natural, según Antonio—. Se jaló un poco más la playera, que ya comenzaba a quedarle chica, pronto tendría que comprar unas tallas más grandes en su ropa.

 

En los primeros meses de un embarazo masculino, el feto crecía poco, lo que hacía que el vientre tuviera mínimos cambios, pero en los últimos cuatro, el producto se desarrollaba con mayor rapidez, adquiriendo el tamaño y peso normal de un bebé en el vientre de una mujer.

—Así que… ¿Quién está engañando a su pareja? —dijo Antonio casualmente mientras dejaba una charola con dos hamburguesas, un par de sodas y una ensalada. Se sentó frente a Sherlock y esperó a que éste le respondiera.  
—El hombre de la mesa junto al negocio de comida griega. Tiene una aventura con su jefa, pero a ella también la engaña, con la mujer que está acompañándola y… —guardó silencio de golpe, la dama en cuestión, estaba embarazada; y el sujeto en cuestión, en esos momentos, le estaba exigiendo que abortará. Sherlock no pudo evitar preguntarse si John habría querido lo mismo.

Sherlock dio un respingo, alejando aquellos pensamientos; tenía a Antonio a centímetros de su rostro y parecía preocupado.  
—Lo siento —el detective negó con la cabeza y empezó a comer, aunque repentinamente había perdido el apetito. —Sobre el nacimiento… quiero que sea en Sussex —Sherlock lo había estado pensando durante mucho tiempo, quizás era por el embarazo, pero quería que sus hijos vinieran al mundo en su ciudad natal.

Antonio asintió con la cabeza, no le sorprendió el pedido del detective consultor, había pensado ya, que su amigo podría considerar esa opción.   
— ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver las cosas para bebés ya que estamos aquí? —sugirió el ibérico.

 

….

 

Nuevamente Sherlock y Antonio fueron noticia en toda España e Inglaterra; el embarazo ya se le comenzaba a notar al detective y el hecho de que ambos fuesen fotografiados en una tienda para bebés, hizo que se volviera un escándalo de primera plana.

John no lo podía creer, no era posible que Sherlock estuviera embarazado. El bebé debía ser suyo, era lo más lógico. El detective consultor jamás se acostaría con nadie aparte de él, y menos con ese españolete.  
Ahora más que nunca debía recuperar a su familia. Porque sí quería formar una familia con el detective y el hijo que venía en camino. 

Fue nuevamente en busca de Mycroft, está vez su encuentro fue en el club Diógenes.  
Era más que obvio que el hermano de Sherlock había dejado que la información llegara a Londres, todo era parte de algún plan para torturarlo, y vaya que lo había logrado; ahora más que nunca se lamentaba el haber sido tan idiota. Parecía que nunca dejaría de repetírselo a sí mismo.   
Ahora comprendía el malestar en los dientes, ese que el dentista no podía descifrar*; debía haberlo sabido, con Mary le sucedió igual. Por desgracia, la bebé había muerto y eso causó una gran brecha entre ambos, hasta que terminó por separarlos definitivamente.

Fue lo mejor.

 

John entró a la oficina del Holmes mayor, el político estaba sentado tras su fino escritorio, revisando algunos documentos (seguramente planes para alguna futura guerra).

—Quiero hablar con Sherlock —Mycroft había llegado al extremo de bloquear sus llamadas a España (sin importar que lo hiciera de un teléfono público), e incluso sus mails al correo del detective consultor. —Sé que está esperando un hijo mío.

Mycroft levantó una ceja elegantemente. Sus labios se curvaron en algo parecido a una sonrisa burlona.

—Interesante deducción, doctor Watson —dijo el hombre —. ¿Qué te hace pensar tal cosa? Mi querido hermano pudo haber decidido quedarse con Antonio.  
—Déjame hablar con él —pidió con determinación.

 

…

 

La visita a Mycroft fue una total pérdida, de tiempo, pero no se daría por vencido. Uno de sus colegas le había conseguido el número del doctor De la Rosa.  
No esperó demasiado para llamar al hombre que le estaba arrebatando a su familia. Marcó el número, seis tonos fue lo que tuvo que esperar antes de que una voz profunda y masculina le contestara.

— ¿Doctor Antonio De la Rosa? —dijo John, rogando que el hombre supiera hablar inglés.  
— “Sí, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?” — Gracias a Dios, el sujeto hablaba su idioma.  
—Soy el Doctor Bruce Carter —se presentó John, usando el nombre de su colega. Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea, seguramente el español esperaba que le dijera el motivo de su llamada —. He escuchado que usted es uno de los pocos expertos en el tema de los embarazos masculinos—.  
— “Correcto. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?” —  
—Verá, hace unos días llegó a mi consulta, un hombre que presentaba algunos extraños síntomas, y… —del otro lado de la línea, Antonio escuchó atentamente lo que John creía que serían síntomas propios de un embarazo masculino.  
— “Es posible que sí se encuentre embarazado, pero en estos momentos no puedo ir a visitarlo. “—Hubo una pausa —. “No puedo dejar a mi novio ya que se encuentra en cinta” — John apretó el teléfono y se mordió el labio. — “¿Usted es de Londres, cierto?” —  
—Es correcto —respondió tratando de reprimir su ira.  
— “La doctora Lin Chong podría ayudarle, ella está facultada para atender casos de ese tipo y le aseguro que es mucho mejor que yo en ese campo.” —

 

Nunca había escuchado de esa mujer, para ser sinceros, hasta ese momento, creía que los supuestos casos de hombres embarazados, eran en realidad mujeres transgénero, nunca esperó que en realidad fuese posible.

 

…

 

Antonio se encontraba en su estudio, Sherlock en el laboratorio haciendo alguno de sus experimentos. Su móvil comenzó a sonar, se fijó en el número, era de Londres, meditó en si debía contestar, al final, decidió hacerlo.

— ¿Aló? —dijo con tono profesional.  
— “¿Doctor Antonio De la Rosa?” — conocía esa voz, la había escuchado en varias ocasiones, era John Watson.  
—Sí, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —habló en inglés.  
— “Soy el Doctor Bruce Carter” —. Antonio guardó silencio, ese hombre estaba usando un nombre falso y no necesitaba las habilidades deductivas de Sherlock para saber la razón. — “He escuchado que usted es uno de los pocos expertos en el tema de los embarazos masculinos”—.  
—Correcto. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —dijo el español. Hubo un momento de duda del otro lado de la línea, seguramente, John no se había planteado bien la mentira.  
— “Verá, hace unos días llegó a mi consulta, un hombre que presentaba algunos extraños síntomas, y…”— Antonio escuchó atentamente lo que John creía que serían síntomas propios de un embarazo masculino. Al menos, debía reconocer que era bueno mintiendo.  
—Es posible que sí se encuentre en embarazado, pero en estos momentos no puedo ir a visitarlo —hizo una pausa y sonrió para sí —. No puedo dejar a mi novio ya que se encuentra en cinta —escuchó claramente el crujido del teléfono y tuvo que contenerse para no reír por la obvia muestra de celos. — ¿Usted es de Londres, cierto? —le preguntó al recordar a una de sus colegas, que precisamente se encontraba en Inglaterra por unas conferencias.  
— “Es correcto” —  
—La doctora Lin Chong podría ayudarle, ella está facultada para atender casos de ese tipo y le aseguro que es mucho mejor que yo en ese campo —hizo una pausa, aguardando una respuesta, al no recibirla, agregó —. La doctora Chong estará en Londres dos semanas, si lo desea, puedo proporcionarle sus datos.

 

Al terminar la llamada, Antonio estalló en risas. Era increíble lo que un hombre desesperado podía llegar a hacer.  
— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Sherlock había entrado, curioso de saber lo que ocasionaba aquel buen humor en Antonio.  
—Sí, tanto que tengo deseos de ir a dar un paseo, ¿vienes? 

Sherlock se lo pensó un momento, no muy seguro de si debía o no aceptar. Antonio tenía la manía de acariciar o hablarle a cualquier animal que se encontrara en la calle, y si éste se encontraba herido, solo y hambriento, se lo llevaba a casa sin importar que estuvieran en alguna escena de un crimen sangriento. Si no fuera por la ayuda de Teresa y su asociación de protección a los animales (a la cual Antonio daba importantes donativos), el hogar del doctor sería un verdadero zoológico.

—Si quieres, podemos ir a ver a Iker, hace dos días que no ha dado señales de vida y comienzo a preocuparme por él.  
—Quizás este atrapado en su oficina y no recuerde como abrir la puerta —dijo Sherlock y luego bufó. Antonio era agradable, pero su afán de arreglarse como si fuese a visitar a su rey, aunque sólo fuese a pasear a sus perros, a veces exasperaba al detective. 

 

Veinte minutos después, salieron de la casa, pero no encontraron a Iker, pues el hombre se encontraba fuera de la ciudad por una emergencia familiar.   
Sherlock se arrellanó en el sofá, ya de vuelta, molesto por no tener casos que resolver, además de su cansancio extremo.

Antonio miró a Sherlock dormir una siesta en el sofá (aunque el detective insistiera que se encontraba en su palacio mental). Holmes le recordaba mucho a su hermano, ambos eran independientes, valientes, pero al mismo tiempo, tan heridos y vulnerables.  
Sherlock era como un niño que le despertaba el instinto de padre (a pesar de que Holmes era tan sólo cuatro años menor que él), o quizás de hermano mayor.

…

 

Álbumes, designios de un pasado distante. John contempló las fotos de su niñez con pesar; su padre, un alcohólico al que no le importaba gastar todo el dinero en su vicio, sin importarle que su familia tuviera que pasar hambre; su madre, una mujer que amaba a sus hijos pero le permitía a su esposo maltratarlos por temor a sufrir su ira. 

La infancia de John habría sido un total infierno, sino hubiera sido por los Taylor, una amorosa familia que vivían en la casa de al lado. El señor Taylor, trabajaba en una pequeña clínica, su esposa era una mujer amorosa, que cuidaba de su familia, pero que era independiente y fuerte, ella era policía, luego estaba el pequeño Frederick de tres años.  
John solía pasar mucho tiempo con los Taylor, quienes lo trataban como un miembro más de la familia; para el pequeño John de ocho años, el señor Taylor, era como un súper héroe. Cuando creciera, sería como el señor Taylor.

John tenía once años cuando su padre llegó a casa, estaba solo, pues su madre y hermana habían salido y él, fue el único blanco de las frustraciones del hombre. Los gritos de John se escucharon por toda la calle, pero sólo el señor Taylor fue en su ayuda.  
El cuerpo de John había sufrido graves daños, por lo que permaneció en el hospital un tiempo, cuando salió, se enteró que los Taylor se habían mudado y lo único que tenía de ellos, era una foto donde todos salían, incluyéndolo, en el reverso, con la pulcra letra del señor Taylor, había escrito un mensaje:

“La vida de un hombre nunca estará completa sino tiene hijos a quienes cuidar y una pareja a quien amar.  
Eres un gran chico, John, nunca cambies”.

 

Las enseñanzas del señor Taylor quedaron arraigadas en lo más profundo de John, por eso se había convirtió en doctor, por eso deseaba tan desesperadamente tener una familia, porque quería ser un poco como aquel increíble hombre; pero con Sherlock no podía tener hijos, ni siquiera adoptados pues seguramente el detective no quería, por eso buscó en otros brazos lo que su pareja no podía darle.  
Qué idiota había sido.

 

…

Sherlock se cubrió sus oídos haciendo un gesto de dolor. Teresa García, actual directora de la fundación “Dame una pata amiga”, era una mujer de veinticinco años, enérgica protectora de los derechos animales que no dudaba en lanzarle un balde de pintura roja a quien ostentara un abrigo de pieles. Antonio la conoció mientras paseaba a dos de sus perros y desde ese momento, se hicieron grandes amigos.

— ¡Ya me imagino a esos pequeños, corriendo por todos lados! —dijo Teresa emocionada mientras continuaba masajeándole los pies a Sherlock. — ¡Adorable! —.  
Teresa solía venir casi todos los días desde que se enteró del embarazo, y se la pasaba cumpliendo cada capricho de Sherlock, sin importar lo que fuera, además, daba unos excelentes masajes, algo que el cuerpo del detective consultor agradecía.

Sherlock usaba su, ya abultado vientre como una mesa para colocar el platón de palomitas de maíz con caramelo y queso para nachos que comía en ese instante.

— ¿Y ya has pensado cómo les vas a poner? —Sherlock no respondió, la verdad es que no había decidido sus nombres. —Margarita, Rosa, Jazmín, Eva, María, Fátima, Carla, Virginia, Sharon, Liliana, Flor, Ágata, Marisol, Sandra, Michelle, Johana… —  
—Cállate, intento ver la televisión —dijo Sherlock, el último nombre le había recordado a John, por eso reaccionó así. ¡Malditas hormonas!

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero no duró mucho.

— ¿Qué tal Anthony para el niño y Sherly para la niña? —no estaba mal, pensó él, tal vez le pondría así a sus hijos.

Antonio llegó al poco tiempo, Sherlock no tardó en analizarlo: cansado, estresado. La prima de la futura reina había vuelto a acosarlo. El doctor dejó cuidadosamente su saco en un mueble cercano, se desabotonó los tres primeros botones y se acercó a Teresa para darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo y un apretón en el hombro al detective.

Sherlock pudo deducir que estaba preocupado por algo, quizás el rey había enfermado, lo que atrasaría sus planes de abdicar a la corona.

—Bueno chicos, los dejo —habló Teresa mirando a ambos, rompiendo el silencio.   
—Nos vemos mañana.  
—Cuídate Tere y gracias por venir —dijo Antonio acompañando a la joven a la puerta, cuando regresó, se acomodó junto con Sherlock.

 

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos, hasta que el mismo Holmes habló:  
— ¿Qué sucede? —miró al doctor —. ¿Por qué te despidieron?... Oh… ¿es por mi causa? Está bien que seamos “pareja”, pero el hecho de que sea con un fenómeno como yo…  
—Sherlock, no eres un fenómeno y no me despidieron —suspiró Antonio, tomando al detective por ambas mejillas, le besó los labios. Sabía que no podía mentirle a su amigo —. Su majestad ha recibido un montón de mensajes de todo el mundo, pidiendo que me revoquen la licencia, desde que se supo que tú y yo éramos pareja… y todo se complicó cuando supieron lo de tu embarazo —.

Sherlock bajó la mirada, Antonio era muy bueno con él –a veces demasiado- y no le parecía justo que un grupo de homofóbicos idiotas y religiosos sin cerebro, quisieran hacerle daño por culpa suya.  
—No es culpa tuya, Sherlock —le aseguró —. En fin, su majestad creyó conveniente permitirme adelantar mis planes —agregó en tono alegre.  
— ¿Planes? —lo miró sin comprender.  
—Unas semanas antes de conocerte, Inglaterra nos ofreció a mí y los demás expertos en embarazos masculinos, fondos suficientes para continuar nuestros estudios por al menos tres años.  
—Mycroft —seguramente él estaba detrás de todo, tal vez después le daría la gracias… si lo recordaba, y probablemente no.  
—Pero me preocupa dejar a todas mis mascotas —. Oh, así que esa era la razón de su estado —, sufrirán un gran estrés en el viaje. Sí los dejó, sé que cuidarán bien de ellos, pero los voy a extrañar —se lamentó.  
—Quiero llevarme a Ben —se había encariñado mucho con ese gato y no quería separarse de él, no ahora.  
—De acuerdo, nos lo llevaremos —aceptó Antonio, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Un viaje en avión sería incómodo para Sherlock y aunque no corría riesgos por el embarazo, Antonio decidió tomar todas las precauciones necesarias, incluso llamó a su amiga Lin (que aún le quedaba una semana y media de estadía en Londres), para que lo asistiera en caso emergencia, también debía llamar al doctor y la doctora Griffin y a Luka Wyss para que estuvieran listos en el momento del parto. Sherlock merecía la mejor atención y él, iba a asegurase de que así fuera.

El viaje de regreso a Londres fue en cierta forma, complicado; aunque Antonio sabía perfectamente que Sherlock podía viajar en avión sin ningún problema, no podía evitar ponerse un poco paranoico, como un padre primerizo.  
Cuando subieron al avión, Sherlock tuvo que reprimir sus deseos de golpear a Antonio, quien lo revisó minuciosamente (y casi compulsivamente), incluso le pidió a la sobrecargo que le trajera un par de almohadas extras y mantas.

—Si sientes algún cambio, por más mínimo que sea, debes decirme, no importa que creas que es una tontería —dijo Antonio por sexta vez y ni siquiera habían despegado. —Cálmate, no pasará nada —bufó Sherlock molesto.

 

El capitán anunció el despegue poco después y el detective tuvo que tomarle la mano a su compañero para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Su pulso era acelerado, su frente comenzaba a perlarse a causa del sudor; cuando se les dio la indicación de poderse quitar el cinturón. Antonio sacó su estetoscopio e hizo una rápida revisión para asegurarse que los bebés estuvieran en excelente estado de salud.

—Antonio, si no te calmas, juro que te asesinaré y disolveré tu cuerpo en el baño. Sabes que puedo hacerlo —dijo Sherlock en un tono no muy propio de él, pero su amigo español ya le había colmado la paciencia y para colmo, su vejiga necesitaba descargarse, algo que necesitaba hacer con bastante regularidad.

Por suerte, el vuelo era de dos horas, de lo contrario, Antonio hubiese resultado muerto a causa de un paro cardiaco o a manos del mismo Sherlock.  
En el aeropuerto ya los esperaba Anthea para llevarlos a Baker Street, pero no estaba sola, con ella se encontraba la doctora Chong, una mujer de ascendencia china de 51 años y los doctores Griffin, quienes eran los pioneros en la investigación de los hombres embarazados.

Sherlock puso especial atención en ese par; mellizos, debían rondar los 63 años, aunque ninguno de ellos tenía más que unas cuantas canas y arrugas, pero no había rastro de cirugías plásticas o tinte.  
—Antonio —dijo la doctora Griffin abrazando al español —. Qué gusto verte, muchacho —.

Tal familiaridad le indicó a Sherlock que la mujer tenía en alta estima a Antonio y éste parecía tenerle mucho respeto, lo que indicaba que posiblemente era su mentora o una amiga muy cercana.  
Los tres médicos saludaron al español como era debido, después, centraron su atención en Holmes.

—Sherlock, quiero presentarte a la doctora Lin Chong —dijo el español señalando a la aludida.  
—Es un placer conocerlo —aunque su nombre y rasgos la identificaban como de nacionalidad china, su acento y modo de actuar, indicaban que era estadounidense, al igual que los otros dos.  
—Ellos son el doctor James Griffin y la doctora Emily Griffin. No encontrarás mejores especialistas que ellos —habló Antonio con orgullo —. Él es Sherlock Holmes —.  
—Un gusto —dijo James acercándose a Sherlock para tocar su vientre, éste arrugó el ceño inevitablemente ante el gesto —. Oh, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pero si son dos hermosos bebés —.  
— ¿Están en una o en dos bolsas? —interrogó Emily imitando a su hermano.  
—Dos, serán un niño y una niña —ambos hermanos sonrieron entre sí.  
—Será mejor que nos vayamos; dudo que el señor Holmes quiera ser examinado en pleno aeropuerto —habló Lin.  
—Cierto, cierto. Además, debe de estar cansado del viaje, al igual que nosotros —agregó James. Él y su hermana habían llegado de América apenas media hora antes que Sherlock y Antonio.

 

Desde ese momento en adelante, Sherlock tendría a no a uno, sino a cinco especialistas para asegurarse que todo fuese lo más normal posible, dentro de toda la situación.  
Sherlock se dejó caer en su sillón favorito, cerró los ojos y suspiró, sintiéndose completamente reconfortado por saberse nuevamente en su casa, su territorio. Sus bebés también parecían contentos, pues se movían con lentitud.

Hacía meses que había estado fuera del 221B, pero parecía que apenas hubiese sido ayer; aún estaba fresca la herida que John le había causado con su traición. Sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle y su garganta se cerró; no quería llorar pero las hormonas eran más fuertes que él.

—Sherlock. Necesito hacer una limpieza de urgencia a este lugar —dijo Antonio con las manos en las caderas —. Toda esta suciedad y desorden no es bueno para ti, ni para los bebés—.  
—No toques mis experimentos —siseó Sherlock, mirando al español como un animal salvaje a punto de atacar a su presa.  
—Sino me dejas limpiar, entonces tendré que llevarte al hotel donde me voy a hospedar…—  
— ¿Hotel?, ¿De qué hablas? Tú te quedas aquí —dijo en un tono que no aceptaba negativas. Antonio suspiró pesadamente.  
—Bien, pero al menos déjame aspirar un poco, tanto polvo no es bueno para nadie y menos si quieres que te deje a Ben —Sherlock gruñó, pero finalmente terminó aceptando que Antonio hiciera algo de limpieza, además de lavar la ropa sucia; eran más de las seis de la tarde cuando el español se sintió satisfecho con la higiene del departamento.

La señora Hudson llegó poco después para llevarles algo de comer y un poco de té. Cuando la anciana se retiró (no sin antes pedirle a Antonio que le llamara si necesitaban algo) ya era avanzada la noche.  
—Es hora de ir a dormir, mañana veremos a los otros especialistas para iniciar los preparativos —dijo Antonio mientas preparaba el sofá donde pensaba dormir.  
—Deja eso y vamos a la cama —ordenó Sherlock jalando al doctor hasta su habitación. 

Durmieron abrazados, como tantas noches antes lo habían hecho.

 

Continuará…

 

*Bueno, sobre este punto, es algo que mi beta me contó hace un tiempo.  
(Beta: es una creencia popular de mis tierras)

 

En memoria de mis queridas peluditas, Gris y Beba.


	6. ¿Cómo recuperarte?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC.  
Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, angustia y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen: Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Y se fue el amor

 

Capítulo 6.- ¿Cómo recuperarte?

 

John se detuvo frente al 221B, el único lugar al que podía llamar hogar; había ido con la intención de hacer las paces con la señora Hudson. La mujer tenía justos motivos para estar enojada con él, aun así, no estaba dispuesto a perder a quien consideraba una figura materna. Se detuvo en seco antes de llegar al lugar. En el pórtico se encontraba un hombre alto y moreno —que identificó inmediatamente como Antonio De la Rosa, por las fotografías en los periódicos, que había revisado obsesivamente en busca de más noticias de Sherlock—, junto a la señora Hudson, ambos llevaban bolsas del supermercado, aunque el español llevaba la gran mayoría.

Sí De la Rosa se encontraba en Inglaterra, significaba forzadamente que Sherlock también. El médico no lo dejaría solo, menos en su estado.   
La desesperación invadió a John en cuanto su cerebro asimilo está información, ahora que sabía que Sherlock estaba de regreso, quería verlo, ¡urgentemente!, necesitaba hablar con él, pedirle perdón, de rodillas si fuese necesario; ¡no le importaba humillarse! Con tal de conseguir que le aceptara nuevamente a su lado, haría cuánto fuera. 

Sin embargo, no se movió, quedo estático en su sitio. No estaba seguro si el español —novio del detective, como le había dicho al teléfono, recordó con rabia— le dejaría acercarse a Sherlock. Parecía que nadie en el mundo deseaba que pudiera ver al detective.   
Una, dos, tres horas. Esperó. Antonio no volvería a salir por lo visto, y John no se sentía capaz de aguardar más a que lo hiciera. Se armó de valor, iba a entrar a su antiguo departamento.

…

Sherlock gimió débilmente, el sonido le fue, literalmente, robado; esa pelota para Pilates era una maravilla, su espalda se sentía mucho mejor cada vez que la usaba.

—Relájate —dijo Antonio con suavidad, observándole atento, era quien lo sostenía por la cintura, ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio.

El ejercicio consistía en permanecer sentado sobre la pelota para Pilates, haciendo círculos con la cadera, lo que ocasionaba que su espalda se relajara -e incluso los bebés parecían disfrutarlo, pues estaban quietos-, sin mencionar que su pene se presionaba tan deliciosamente contra el plástico elástico, que estaba comenzando a excitarse, el roce en su miembro era constante –y no parecía querer acomodarse de otra forma-. Antonio pareció darse cuenta luego de un rato, le observaba de reojo cuidando que no se fuera a lastimar o resbalara por uno de los costados del gran balón, pero pronto su mirada se perdió en la entusiasta respuesta de la anatomía de su amigo al ejercicio, hasta que al fin, no aguantando más ser sólo un espectador, una de sus manos se coló traviesamente bajó la ropa de Sherlock –su camiseta holgada-, acariciando sus hinchados pechos.

—Parece que “mini Sherlock” se ha despertado —susurró Antonio en el oído de Sherlock. El caliente aliento tan cercano causó un delicioso escalofrío que se extendió por todo el sensible cuerpo de Holmes, terminando de despertar sus sentidos. Le dedico una mirada que el médico supo interpretar perfectamente. Con cuidado, el doctor ayudó a Sherlock a levantarse de la pelota y sentarse en el sofá; le desnudó de la cintura para abajo, el pantalón deportivo alrededor de sus tobillos, dejando expuesto su ya despierto miembro.  
Antonio se mojó los labios paseando su lengua por ellos, algo hambriento. Acarició el pene erecto con su mano, presionando ligerísimamente, arrancando gemidos de placer en el detective, quien ya para aquel instante, ardía en deseo.  
—Permite a este humilde servidor, ayudarle con eso, su ilustrísima Majestad —habló solemne, con la curva de sus labios hacia arriba, mientras acariciaba la punta del pene con la yema de sus dedos, dirigiendo su mirada al rostro del detective.   
—Deja de hablar y hazlo de una puta vez —gruñó Sherlock con prisa.

Antonio no le hizo esperar más; rodeó la cabeza del pene con su lengua y fue descendiendo hasta la base. Despacio, jugó con los testículos, repartiendo fugaces caricias en la abultada barriga. Los gemidos de Sherlock estaban comenzando a excitar al español, quien, sin más, se metió de lleno el pene hasta lo más profundo de su garganta.  
El prominente falo entraba y salía, una y otra vez, de la boca de Antonio. Los gemidos eran cada más fuertes. Sherlock jalaba a Antonio de los cabellos, dominante, tratando de imponerle un ritmo, acorde a sus necesidades.  
El sudor perlaba el rostro de Sherlock, quien se contraía deliciosamente a causa del placer con cada acción de Antonio; su miembro y testículos, húmedos por la saliva y el líquido pre seminal. Las respiraciones de ambos eran cada vez más agitadas.

La excitación de Sherlock había logrado contagiar del todo a Antonio, quien se auto complacía al mismo tiempo que continuaba con la felación; se le dificultaba tragar correctamente, por eso, la saliva escurría por la comisura de la boca, mojando su ropa y la alfombra.

La succión en su pene lo estaba llevando a la locura, entre jadeos y sonidos eróticos. La sensibilidad de su estado le permitía sentir de manera más intensa. Apretó los ojos con fuerza. Estaba cerca. Su corazón latía con fuerza.  
En la cima del clímax, un nombre escapó de lo profundo de su ser, sin siquiera ser totalmente consciente de ello:  
—¡John!—  
Antonio tragó golosamente hasta la última gota del semen de Sherlock -éste relajo la mano que tenía jalando el cabello del doctor-, dejando que el suyo se derramara en la alfombra.  
Sherlock echó la cabeza para atrás, en blanco por algunos segundos, tratando de normalizar su respiración; podía sentir a Antonio moverse —seguramente limpiando la alfombra —, no importaba. Después de unos minutos, ambos decidieron ir a darse un baño.

 

….

 

John dio gracias de no haber sido sorprendido por la señora Hudson en esos momentos, se detuvo frente a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, elevó la mano para tocar la puerta, pero ésta se quedó suspendida, inamovible, a mitad de camino. Dentro del 221B, se podían escuchar gemidos y fácilmente reconoció a su dueño. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Él mismo había sido el responsable de muchos de ellos.  
Abrió la puerta, sólo la movió lo suficiente para vislumbrar dentro, pero sin ser detectado. En el sofá, se encontraba Sherlock con Antonio entre sus piernas, realizándole una felación.

La erótica escena lo tenía prácticamente clavado al suelo y se sintió como una bofetada; estaba en shock; sus extremidades parecían de pronto, ser hechas de piedra, no podía creer lo que veía; se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para evitar algún sonido de los que luchaban por salir de sus labios y ser así, descubierto. Luchó contra el impulso de entrar y golpear a ese bastardo por profanar el cuerpo de Sherlock, territorio que estaba marcado como suyo.  
Su pulso se aceleró, disparándose; oía el latir de su corazón en sus tímpanos a un ritmo frenético; tenía las manos bañadas en sudor, sudaba frío. El aire se había vuelto casi un privilegio que sus pulmones parecían tener dificultades en aceptar; temió olvidar como respirar.   
John se llevó una mano al pecho; era ridículo, pero sentía que su corazón se partía en pedazos. Ver la expresión de éxtasis de Sherlock y no ser él quien la provocaba, era aún más doloroso que cualquier bala o arma blanca que pudiera penetrar su carne.

¿Era eso lo que Sherlock había sentido?   
No, seguramente fue peor, después de todo, él le había engañado, tratado con indiferencia; no podía ni siquiera imaginar cuánto dolor tuvo que soportar por su causa.

Quizás es mejor dejarle ir.

 

Su estúpido deseo de ser padre, de tener una familia; le había cegado hasta tal punto que le hizo perder todo lo que sí tenía y no supo apreciar.   
¿Valió la pena? Por supuesto que no. Despreció al mejor ser humano que pudiera existir, por una puta –pensó con furia- y falsas promesas de un bebé. Y había sido su culpa el escoger esa opción. 

Sherlock tenía poderosas razones para odiarlo y no permitirle acercarse a su hijo.  
Apretó los ojos tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener las ganas de llorar, gritar y suplicar por un perdón que sabía, no merecía.   
Tal vez debía dar la vuelta y tratar de seguir con su vida. Pero no podía; nunca fue un cobarde, tampoco un desertor —pero tampoco había sido infiel hasta que ocurrió—.   
Y sin embargo, había engañado y traicionado; su deseo por tener la familia perfecta, seguir el modelo de una fantasía, esa que fuese como la de los Taylor. ¡Por eso se volvió médico!, ¡incluso se casó con Mary quien era tan parecida a Laurel Taylor! 

¿Qué de malo tenía en querer realizar su sueño de la infancia? Nada. Pero estaba tan ciego que no se dio cuenta que ya tenía la familia perfecta, tal vez no era igual a los Taylor, a lo que perseguía, pero era la indicada para él. Quería hijos, pero debió entender que Sherlock era todo lo que necesitaba

Tarde se dio cuenta que, en realidad, no necesitaba nada de eso: hijos, esposa, una linda casita con jardín, siempre que tuviera a Sherlock a su lado.  
No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, quieto, sin moverse un ápice y conteniendo el aliento. Los sonidos taladrando sus oídos, hiriéndole, la escena le llenaba de celos; contempló a Sherlock, desde sus rizados cabellos, hasta detenerse en el abultado vientre que se veía tan suave y firme; se permitió distraerse -de aquellos desesperantes sonidos- con la idea de que quizás De la Rosa mantenía un cuidado especial en la piel del detective para evitar estrías o cualquier otro problema causado por el embarazo.

—¡John! —gritó Sherlock interrumpiendo la línea de pensamientos de Watson, quien se sobresaltó creyéndose descubierto, pero no fue así. Ahora los celos dieron lugar a la preocupación, no sabía cómo iba a actuar Antonio al escuchar a su pareja pronunciar el nombre de otro que no era él; pero el español no se molestó, al contrario, actuaba como si aquello fuese algo normal.

¿Significaba que ya había sucedido con anterioridad?  
¿Quería decir…algo?

Confundido, John decidió retirarse; su cabeza era una maraña de confusiones que necesitaba resolver y no quería ser descubierto, su cuerpo le respondió en medio de su enredo de ideas y sentimientos, echó a andar lo más veloz que pudo, silenciosamente. 

Regresó a su departamento en metro; trenzó en su cabeza los recuerdos de vivencias pasadas. Los pocos momentos felices de su niñez al lado de los Taylor.  
Nunca creyó posible el hecho de enamorarse de un hombre, eso ni siquiera llegó a pasar por su cabeza antes de conocer a Sherlock Holmes—aunque tampoco pensó que correría por las calles de Londres, persiguiendo criminales, junto al único detective consultor del mundo—.

 

Aún podía recordar su primer beso, fue una semana después de su divorcio y su regreso al 221B de Baker Street; logró convencer a Sherlock que bebiera unas cuantas cervezas con él y como la última vez, terminaron ebrios por su causa. Entonces en aquella algarabía y proximidad, se besaron.  
Los dos terminaron teniendo sexo. Después, las cosas se volvieron tensas por unos días; uno por miedo a perder a la única persona con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida, y el otro, por no saber cómo enfrentar sus sentimientos. Finalmente llegó la declaración. No había sido algo romántico, no hubo cena cursi a la luz tenue de las velas, ni regalos costosos, mucho menos palabras de amor, sólo un beso salvaje en un callejón mugriento, luego de detener a un criminal que por poco logra asesinar a uno de ellos.

Casi no había palabras cariñosas o caricias fuera de la alcoba. Muy diferente a los Taylor que derramaban miel por todas partes.   
Sherlock no era como Laurel Taylor, no sonreía al recibir flores, no buscaba abrazos o se despedía con besos. Sherlock no era como Joshua Taylor, que no perdía oportunidad de decirles a su pareja e hijos cuánto les importará quería.  
Ellos no eran como el matrimonio Taylor que iba a citas igual que dos adolescentes enamorados, y en un principio estuvo bien; después de todo Sherlock y él no encajaban en el estándar de "normalidad", pero pasado ya un tiempo no bastaba. Estaba inconforme, y eso le resentía. 

John no podía dejar de mirar a los niños en las mañanas de mano de sus padres o en carriolas, paseando por las calles, sin sentir celos. Pronto sintió que le hacía falta despertar por las mañanas con un beso cálido y palabras de amor correspondidos; el ruido de voces infantiles, pisadas pequeñas correteando por la casa.

Qué idiota.

Sherlock quizás no le decía con palabras, lo mucho que le amaba; pero permanecía a su lado. No le besaba constantemente, pero cada beso, venía desde lo más profundo de su ser; no le abrazaba todos los días, pero cuando lo hacía, eran cálidos y cargados de significado.   
Pero no era suficiente.   
John creía necesitar hijos, esposa; esa era “su” fórmula para ser feliz.  
Tarde comprendió que las familias no son todas iguales y aquello que idealizó no era para él. La felicidad. Su felicidad no estaba en una típica familia. Se encontraba en las calles, persiguiendo criminales, en Baker Street, en Barts, ¡en donde estuviera Sherlock Holmes! Esa era su felicidad, su familia, su todo.

…

 

Cuando Sherlock regresó a Londres, le faltaban tres días para entrar en a la semana 28 de gestación, por eso el equipo de doctores había decidido hacerle un examen tan pronto cumpliera dicho periodo, lo que sucedería ese martes.  
Barts había prestado algunas de sus instalaciones como consultorios y equipos, para el uso de los médicos encargados de las investigaciones de embarazos masculinos; sería algo provisional.

 

Lin Chong había sido obstetra antes de conocer a los Griffin, quienes iniciaron sus carreras como médico de emergencias y genetista.  
Los Griffin comenzaron sus investigaciones cuando el hijo de James resultó embarazado, y ningún doctor quería arriesgarse a tratarlo; posteriormente, Chong comenzó a asistirlo, interesada por conocer hasta qué punto eran similares una gestación en hombres y mujeres. Después llegó Antonio, un joven y recién graduado médico que se encontraba en América gracias a un internado a cargo de la doctora Emily; el español, rápidamente se convirtió en uno de los pocos expertos en casos de hombres embarazados.

—Aquí están los bebés —dijo Lin mientras realizaba la ecografía 4D. Los fetos les daban la espalda lo que les hacía imposible diferenciar entre Anthony y Sherly.  
— ¿Es normal que sean tan pequeños? —preguntó Sherlock en tono neutro (aunque por dentro estaba muy preocupado), había leído diferentes artículos sobre embarazos para saber el tamaño promedio que debían tener sus hijos en las diferentes etapas; teniendo ya 28 semanas, se veían demasiado pequeños para su gusto.  
—Están de buen tamaño, te lo aseguro —dijo Emily —. Debiste ver a los bebés de mi sobrino, ¡parecían ratoncitos!, pero nacieron en perfecto estado de salud—.  
—No te preocupes, no están en peligro —le aseguró Antonio con voz firme y cálida, ayudando a Sherlock a limpiarse el gel que barnizaba su vientre, una vez terminaron con la eco. Después, los doctores y el detective se dirigieron a una de las aulas vacías que Barts había acondicionado para ellos.

—Descubrimos que los fetos en un embarazo masculino, pueden llegar a ser mucho más pequeños que en circunstancias normales —dijo James mientras garabateaba algo en el pizarrón —; posiblemente se debe a que carecen del espacio suficiente—.   
—Lo que aún no tenemos del todo claro, es la razón por la que el vientre se hincha más en los últimos meses de gestación, en contraste al tamaño del feto, que es un 20 a 30% menor en comparación—agregó Lin.  
—Podrás amamantar naturalmente, sin necesidad de estimulantes —comentó Emily —, la lactancia es lo más recomendable para crear un vínculo entre la madre y el bebé; en este caso, padre y bebés, además muchos otros beneficios que seguro, Anthony ya te ha mencionado —Sherlock y el español asintieron con la cabeza.  
—Bueno, debes estar cansado, muchacho; hemos pasado toda la mañana haciendo estudios y chequeos tediosos —dijo James. Sherlock soltó su típico: aburrido, y el viejo doctor sonrió. 

 

…

 

Sherlock bufó molesto, se cruzó de brazos apenas y se hundió en el asiento del taxi. La doctora Chong le había prohibido consumir algunas clases de comida que contuvieran altas cantidades de azúcar y grasa. También le recetaron algunos suplementos que se sumaban a los que ya le suministraba Antonio; vitaminas, hierro y por supuesto, ácido fólico.  
—Puedes comer fruta y vegetales, es más saludable—dijo Antonio, tratando de aplacarlo o animarlo.  
—Lo saludable es aburrido —se quejó Sherlock. Él quería comer churros con cajeta y leche condensada, ni galletas de la señora Hudson podría comer tanto como quisiera.  
—Bueno, puedes comerlas, pero sólo un poco, recuerda que debes cuidar tu peso y sobretodo evitar la diabetes gestacional—otro bufido, esta vez, Antonio no pudo evitar reír.

Al llegar a su destino, el buen ambiente se perdió; John estaba en el pórtico y en cuando vio a Sherlock bajar del taxi, se acercó a él, pero Antonio le cerró el paso.  
— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —dijo Antonio mientras se acomodaba los lentes y se erguía cuan alto era.  
—Quiero hablar con Sherlock —respondió firme. El detective se tensó. No quería ver a John, que le restregara en la cara lo feliz que era con su novia, amante, esposa, ¡lo que fuese esa mujer para él!, ni la alegría que le causaba el nacimiento de su hijo, un niño normal, nacido de forma normal, no como sus bebés, que se desarrollaban dentro de él, un hombre.  
—John… —susurró Sherlock. No, por supuesto que no permitiría que viera más de su debilidad. Aclaró su voz—. Lo siento pero ha sido un día largo. Mi amor, te espero arriba, necesito un masaje —Antonio sonrió, comprendiendo el juego de su amigo. Se acercó a Sherlock y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, haciendo que John comenzara a enfurecer en el acto.  
—Espérame en nuestra habitación y te haré olvidar hasta tu nombre —susurró coquetamente, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que John los escuchara.

John frunció el ceño; ese bastardo se había atrevido a besar a Sherlock, ¡a su Sherlock! Y estaba por volver a hacerlo. Fue más de lo que podía soportar. Ni siquiera lo pensó, jaló a De la Rosa del brazo y le propinó un certero puñetazo en la mandíbula, haciendo que éste trastabillara.  
Sherlock se sobresaltó; jamás hubiera esperado que John actuara así; atrapó a Antonio antes de que cayera al suelo, pero el esfuerzo causó un tirón en la parte baja del vientre, decidió ignorarlo, probablemente era otro calambre.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, Antonio asintió con la cabeza, estaba un poco desorientado; tenía el labio roto y sus lentes habían caído en la acera, por suerte no se habían dañado. El detective lo ayudó a incorporarse, pese a las protestas del español; otro pequeño dolor, era como una aguja clavándose.  
— ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? —dijo Sherlock al que una vez fuese su pareja. Estaba furioso (malditas hormonas) —. Me engañas, esperas un hijo con una mujer y luego vienes aquí y atacas a mi pareja. ¿Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza? —quiso gritarle, pero la furia, el dolor por el movimiento repentino y el susto inicial, estaban comenzando a hacerle efecto. Estaba mareado, quería recostarse. Trató de asirse de algo. 

Antonio se levantó como resorte y sin mediar palabra, le regresó el golpe a John. De pronto, ambos estaban inversos en una pelea sin cuartel, golpeándose en el suelo; la gente que pasaba por ahí comenzó a rodearlos; fue necesaria la intervención de la policía para separarlos, pero Antonio se negó a subir a la patrulla si la señora Hudson no se encontraba ahí para cuidar de Sherlock. Esperaron por ella, y se los llevaron. 

…

 

John miró con odio a Antonio; ambos se encontraban en una celda e iban a pasar ahí la noche por escándalo en la vía pública. Ahora, gracias a él, seguro que Sherlock lo odiaba aún más, si aquello era posible.

—Esas no son formas de acercarte a un hombre, mucho menos a uno en tan avanzado estado de gravidez —lo reprendió Antonio mientras se limpiaba las heridas de la mejor forma que podía.  
—Cállate, imbécil —le escupió John enfurecido, sin embargo, Antonio no se dejó amedrentar, al contrario, se plantó frente a él, sin miedo. Ya una vez había ayudado a Teresa con un pitbull que se metió a una escuela, estaba herido por lo que resultaba peligroso para él y para quienes lo rodearán; en ese momento, John Watson no era diferente a ese perro.  
—No necesito ser un genio como Sherlock para saber que eran pareja y que lo engañaste — dijo Antonio con seriedad —. ¿Por qué fue? Te aseguro que ningún buen culo o par de tetas justifican un engaño. Simplemente no hay perdón que valga—.  
— ¡Cállate! —gritó John exasperado, pues podía oír esos mismos reproches en su cabeza, constantemente. — ¿Qué puede saber usted? Es un doctor famoso, sus pacientes son reyes, políticos y celebridades, ¿qué puede saber de un simple deseo de tener una familia, hijos y pareja?

John estaba llorando, se había roto delante del que consideraba su rival y no podía evitarlo. Y por primera vez, Antonio sintió pena por él.  
—Hace algunos años, estuve casado. Mi mujer y yo no nos llevamos bien; nuestro matrimonio bien podría calificarse como un campo minado. Peleábamos por cualquier cosa e inclusive llegamos a los golpes —admitió Antonio apenado; se sentó en el suelo, contra la pared —. Ella tenía una serie de amantes, uno de ellos le costó la vida —golpeó ligeramente su nuca contra el muro un par de veces —. Si nos hubiéramos separado a tiempo, ella aún estaría viva y muchos problemas habrían evitado. Si hubiésemos hablado... —quedo unos segundos reviviendo esas dolorosas memorias. 

John comprendió perfectamente. Si no hubiera traicionado a Sherlock, si hubiese tenido el valor de hablar con él, quizás ahora ambos estarían en casa esperando ansiosos la llegada de su primer hijo.

—Fui un idiota… —aceptó Watson.  
—Un completo gilipollas, sí —agregó Antonio completamente severo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, serios, pero segundos después, rompieron a reír.

Guardaron silencio, disfrutando de la improvisada tregua recién surgida. John no tardó en preguntar por la salud de Sherlock y del bebé, grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que se trataban de un niño y una niña.

¿Le sería posible recuperar a su familia?

 

Continuará…


	7. Los pecados de los padres, no son de los hijos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, angustia y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen: Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Y se fue el amor

 

Capítulo 7.- Los pecados de los padres, no son de los hijos.

 

John y Antonio salieron de la cárcel al siguiente día. Mycroft se había encargado de arreglar el asunto para evitar cualquier problema que pudiese afectar la investigación sobre los Donceles, y la noticia de uno de los doctores encargados encarcelado por una pelea callejera, definitivamente era algo que no podía salir en ningún medio.

Antonio se detuvo delante de John, ambos estaban desaliñados, con manchas de sangre en la ropa. El español tenía el pómulo derecho inflamado, el labio roto, sólo por suerte no le había roto la nariz; por otro lado, Watson tenía un ojo morado y la camisa rota.

—Hablaré con Sherlock para que, por lo menos te deje ver a los niños cuando nazcan —dijo Antonio, tomando por sorpresa a John.  
—Gracias —. En esos momentos, tenía ganas de llorar, ya no le importaba si el otro doctor lo observaba. —¿Por qué me ayudas?—.  
—No tengo hijos, pero si los tuviera y me encontrara en una situación como la tuya, querría que alguien me tendiera la mano —hizo una pausa para acomodarse los lentes —. Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón y sé que debería hacer todo lo que está a mi alcance para alejarte de Sherlock y los bebés, pero… —Suspiró. Todo eso era tan complicado, bien podría pedirle a Mycroft desaparecer a John y estaba seguro que éste lo haría, pero eso no era justo para los niños, ni para el mismo Sherlock.

Antonio no era tonto, había visto el anhelo y el dolor en los ojos de su amigo cuando vio a John, lo seguía amando, pese a todo. No era sólo por el hecho de pronunciar su nombre cegado por el éxtasis, producto del sexo, era más por las innumerables veces que le había escuchado susurrar su nombre entre sueños. Sherlock, la persona más maravillosa que Antonio había conocido; daba gracias a Dios de no estar enamorado de él, pero en cambio, lo quería como a un hermano. De algún modo, fraternal.   
Y por ese cariño que sentía, es que tenía que ayudar a John Watson, porque él era la felicidad de Sherlock. Le gustase o no.

—Hablaré con Sherlock, pero no esperes que te acepte de un momento a otro. Le has hecho mucho daño —finalizó Antonio, al tiempo que le hacia la parada a un taxi. —Vas a necesitar esforzarte mucho—.

John vio alejarse al español. Las esperanzas de un encuentro con Sherlock aumentaron a medida que el vehículo se alejaba. Quizás, con su ayuda, hasta disfrutar lo que quedaba del embarazo, al lado de Sherlock.

 

…

 

—¡Idiota! —gritó Emily nada más ver a Antonio ingresar al departamento de Sherlock. Se acercó a él a grandes zancadas y le propinó una fuerte bofetada, abriendo nuevamente el labio del español y causando que sus heridas le dolieran más.  
—¡Dios Santo! Emily, trata de controlarte —le pidió su mellizo preocupado. —¿No ves cómo le han dejado la cara al pobre muchacho?  
—Lo que necesita son unos buenos azotes, para que piense antes de actuar —respondió la doctora enojada. —¿Cómo se te ocurre armar semejante alboroto?, ¿tienes idea de lo que pudo costarle a nuestra investigación?, peor aún, ¿a Sherlock?

De pronto, Antonio fue consciente de su estupidez; una mala caída, algún golpe o incluso un susto, podría causar que el parto se adelantara, poniendo en peligro la vida de su amigo y de los bebés. Qué tonto había sido.  
¿Qué clase de doctor era si se dejaba llevar ante la primera provocación?

—Está en su habitación. Lin le está haciendo un último chequeo antes de marcharnos —dijo James, y Antonio le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo antes de ir al encuentro de su amigo.

Sherlock estaba en la cama, con cara de pocos amigos. La señora Hudson había llamado a los colegas de Antonio, muy temprano en la mañana, preocupada por el percance que el detective había sufrido el día anterior.

—Doctora Chong —la aludida miró al español con severidad, pero no dijo nada, no iba a regañarlo frente a un paciente.  
—Eso es todo, señor Holmes —dijo Lin con seriedad —. Nos veremos en dos días para comprobar su estado —antes de salir, le dedicó una mirada a su colega —. Cuida bien de él, De la Rosa—.

Una vez solos, Antonio se acercó a su amigo. Sherlock estaba molesto; no porque el español se hubiese metido en una pelea con John (de lo cual, llevó la peor parte). Toda la noche tuvo antojo de comer sandía, helado con caramelo y churros, que el hispano no estaba para cumplir y la señora Hudson no se lo proporcionaba como quería.

—Sherlock, lo siento, realmente no fue mi intención pegarle a John —se disculpó pensando que ese era el motivo de su disgusto. El detective se encogió de hombros.  
—Él te dejó peor —replicó Holmes.  
—Vale, pero al menos, le he dado un par de ostias que le ha dejado un ojo morado—.

Antonio pasó el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde, cumpliendo hasta el más insignificante de los caprichos de Sherlock. La señora Hudson subía cada cierto tiempo para saber el estado de salud del detective.  
Sherlock se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo quejándose de lo aburrido que se sentía; le habían ordenado guardar cama por lo menos tres días, y sólo le permitirían resolver casos que no lo alterarán demasiado, siempre y cuando Antonio fuese mediador.  
El detective bufó por sexta vez en media hora. Acababa de resolver un suicidio que resultó ser un asesinato, desde su móvil (¡aburrido!). Era la hora de la cena y Antonio le llevó la comida a la cama para que no tuviera que levantarse y hacer esfuerzos innecesarios. Esa noche, ambos compartirían sus alimentos en la habitación.

—Habla de una vez —dijo Sherlock. Había visto a Antonio actuar raro todo el día; era obvio que quería decirle algo, pero no se atrevía. Antes de ser detenido no estaba así, lo que significa que sucedió algo durante su estancia en la comisaria. Seguramente lo habían encerrado junto a... —¿Qué te dijo John?—

Antonio dejó su plato en la pequeña mesa de noche y miró a Sherlock, debatiéndose en la forma correcta de abordar el tema, ¿cómo decirle que la persona que tanto daño le ha hecho, está arrepentida y quiere remediar las cosas? Siendo sincero consigo mismo; ¿él sería capaz de perdonar algo así? Recordó a su esposa y lo enojado que estuvo tantos años con ella y consigo mismo, ambos fueron idiotas que prefirieron callar a solucionar las cosas.  
—Puede verlos cuando nazcan, no se lo impediré —como siempre, Sherlock lo leyó como un libro abierto. Holmes estaba herido (en especial su orgullo). Un animal en ese estado, no permitía que se le acercaran tan fácilmente.  
—Habla con él. No cometas un error del cual puedas arrepentirte —dijo Antonio con suavidad —. Comprendo que no quieras perdonarle (y estás en todo tu derecho de no hacerlo), pero, ¿no crees que te mereces un cierre? John fue tu mejor amigo, la persona que amas y el padre de sus hijos, ¿no crees merecer saber el porqué de lo que hizo?

¿Necesitar saber? No era necesario que John le dijera nada, él sabía sus motivos; una linda mujer, hijos y una casa, todo común, todo aburrido. John no quería a un hombre como pareja y mucho menos a alguien como él, un sociópata altamente funcional, que a pesar del tiempo que estuvieron juntos, aún desconocía hasta las más simples formas de comportamiento aceptado por la sociedad.

—Hablar con él no te matará, al contrario, podría ser muy bueno para ti —habló Antonio quien se encontraba en la puerta con un gran bote de helado y dos cucharas. Sherlock parpadeó, ¿en qué momento se había levantado?  
Antonio se sentó en la cama, al lado de Sherlock; usando la cabecera como respaldo, le tendió una cuchara al detective consultor, quien, sin consideraciones, le arrebató el helado y comenzó a comerlo, sin intenciones de compartirlo.  
—No te estoy pidiendo que lo perdones y vuelvan a ser pareja como si nada hubiera sucedido (Dios, sabe que esa no es mi intención), pero sí que hables con él, por el bien de los niños —dijo Antonio, retomando el tema, pero Sherlock no daba indicios de dar su brazo a torcer. Tenía que cambiar de estrategia —. Además… están los casos que, aunque me divierte mucho ayudarte, no siempre podré hacerlo—.  
—Molly lo hará entonces —respondió sin darle importancia al asunto, más interesado en su helado de galletas.  
—¿Y cuándo ella tampoco pueda? —Sherlock bufó molesto, pero no dejó de comer su postre.  
—Entonces iré solo, no sería la primera vez—.  
—Y con lo tozudo que eres, seguro alguien te pega un tiro. ¿Qué harán tus hijos entonces? —Sherlock abrió la boca para responder, pero Antonio se lo impidió —Tus padres y la señora Hudson ya están muy viejitos y no están para andar cuidando críos a su edad. Tu hermano, ¿en serio quisieras que los mellizos fueran criados por él?

La sola idea de sus hijos siendo criados por Mycroft, volviéndose una copia de él, hizo que perdiera las ganas de seguir degustando el helado.  
—Pensé que tú los adoptarías, si decidía no conservarlos —dijo Sherlock en un susurro. Miró a su amigo, expectante, añorando, deseando saber (para la tranquilidad de su alma), que habría alguien que cuidaría de esos pequeños que aún no nacían, pero que ya amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

Antonio sintió que se le partía el corazón; Sherlock se veía tan desolado, triste, como un cachorro al que su dueño abandonó a mitad de la carretera por ensuciar la alfombra.

—No hay palabras suficientes para describir lo que siento por ti y por esos niños —dijo el español, acariciando el vientre de Sherlock —. Te aseguro que criaría a Sherly y a Anthony como si fuesen mis hijos, pero, estoy seguro que heredarían tu inteligencia y tarde o temprano me preguntarían por su padre, porqué los abandonó a ti y a ellos, por qué no los quiso. ¿Qué sucederá cuándo llegue ese momento?, ¿les negarás la posibilidad de conocerlo?… ¿a los dos?

 

Sherlock bajó la mirada; acarició su vientre, sus niños se movían, dándole ánimos, apoyándolo. Y entonces comprendió que sus hijos tenían el derecho de conocer al hombre que ayudó a su concepción.  
—Bien. Hablaré con John —Antonio sonrío —, pero quiero helado todos los días—.  
El español aceptó sin problemas; un poco de helado no causaría nada grave en la dieta de Sherlock.

 

…

 

John se encontraba en su departamento, frente al televisor encendido, pero sin prestarle atención realmente.   
Su última noche en prisión, junto al otro doctor. Otro, cualquiera en el caso de Antonio De la Rosa, se habría burlado, ignorado o incluso amenazado. ¿Quién en sus cabales le ofrece ayuda al ex de su novio para que hicieran las paces?   
Tal vez era una trampa.  
¡Ridículo!  
¿Qué edad tenían, 16? Ambos eran hombres adultos; seguramente, Antonio sólo estaba preocupado por el futuro de los bebés. John sonrió, ilusionado. Imaginaba como serían sus hijos, seguro se parecían a Sherlock, con esos hermosos ojos que cambiaban de color dependiendo de la luz, altos, inteligentes (pero esperaba que fuesen capaces de comprender los sentimientos, propios y ajenos).

¿Podría conocerlos? Eso esperaba, ¡Dios! Cómo deseaba poder tenerlos entre sus brazos, cantarles para que durmieran y escucharles decir sus primeras palabras; sus primeros pasos.   
Quizás, no podría ser…  
Antonio le prometió a John ayudarle, pero Watson conocía mejor que nadie el temperamento de Sherlock y dudaba que le fuese tan sencillo convencerlo.

 

…

 

Sherlock se despertó con el olor del desayuno: huevos, tocino, jugo recién hecho y pan francés. Su estómago rugió; se estiró perezosamente en la cama antes de decidir levantarse e ir al baño a asearse.  
Al dirigirse a la cocina —ya limpio y vestido—, encontró a Antonio colocando algo de fruta en la mesa. Sherlock frunció el ceño al notar que sus experimentos y equipo de laboratorio, ya no se encontraban en su lugar.

—La señora Hudson me dijo que la doctora Emily fue quien los guardó, y no trates de buscarlos en el departamento, se los llevó —Sherlock hizo una mueca de fastidio. Aquella mujer era peor que Moriarty, lo había comprobado en los primeros minutos de conocerle.  
Enojado, Sherlock, se arrellanó en su sillón con violín en mano. No necesitaba abrir el refrigerador para saber que las partes de cadáveres también habían desaparecido. Bufó molesto, no podía ir a casos y ahora, no podía hacer experimentos, a ese paso, se iba a morir de aburrimiento.

—La doctora Emily te regresará tus cosas en cuanto des a luz —le aseguró Antonio.  
—Aún faltan ocho semanas —dijo Sherlock enfurruñado.  
—Bueno, podemos ir a los casos, siempre y cuando no salgas corriendo tras algún delincuente o hagas algo peligroso. Ahora, desayuna antes de que se enfríe—.  
—No tengo hambre —Antonio asintió con la cabeza, seguro de que mentía y esperaba el momento de estar solo para comer.  
—Iré a ver al doctor Watson; pude averiguar donde tiene su consulta. Ya que has decidido hablar con él, creí conveniente darle unas fotos de las ecos que hicimos la última vez, ¿te parece bien? —Sherlock no respondió, ya había comenzado a tocar ruidosamente su violín, fingiendo ignorar al español, quien sonrió. —Ok. Lo tomaré como un sí. Regresó en unas horas; pasaré a hacer las compras, si se te antoja algo, envíame un mensaje—.

 

…

 

John suspiró pesadamente. No podía concentrarse correctamente en su trabajo, pero debía continuar, regresar a lo que era cuando estaba con Sherlock, ser mejor, por él y por sus hijos. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de la enfermera que le anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo paciente. Al ver entrar a Antonio, no pudo evitar, levantarse de su asiento, tirando su silla en el proceso.

—Hola. Buenos días, doctor Watson —dijo el español, sonriendo.  
—Doctor De La Rosa —masculló John. —Al parecer, peleó con alguien más —comentó al notar que la mejilla derecha de Antonio estaba más hinchada de lo que debería.  
—Un… “regalo” de mi jefa, la doctora Emily, por lo sucedido con usted —respondió sin dejar de sonreír. John lo observó estupefacto, si su colega le había hecho algo así, no quería ni imaginar lo que le haría a él, sí llegaba a conocerla. —En fin, venía a entregarle esto—. Antonio, metió la mano en su saco y extrajo un sobre cuidadosamente tratado, se lo extendió a John.  
—Es la última eco que le hicimos a los bebés. Pensé darte una copia durante nuestra noche juntos, pero no me pareció correcto sin el consentimiento de Sherlock—.

 

John se apresuró a abrir el sobre, dentro, había dos fotografías de las ecografías en 3D. En una, se podía ver claramente al niño que bostezaba; la niña tenía las manos juntas, igual que Sherlock cuando estaba en su palacio mental.  
John sintió un agradable calorcito recorrerle el pecho; sonrió, olvidándose por completo de la presencia de Antonio, quien lo observaba; pero su alegría duró poco, al pie de las fotos, pudo leer el nombre de los niños: Sherly Holmes y Anthony Holmes.

Anthony… Antonio, John odiaba ese nombre, ¿pero qué podía decir? Sherlock y él ya no eran nada, Watson mismo se había encargado de destruir tan maravillosa relación.   
¿Podía culpar a Antonio por tomar su lugar? John sabía que no, pero eso no impedía que deseará verlo lejos de Sherlock y de sus hijos. Le dolía tanto ver al detective junto a ese hombre, saber que al nacer los bebés, sería al español a quien llamarían padre y no a él.

 

—Hablé con Sherlock ayer y está de acuerdo en intentar hacer las paces —dijo Antonio, sacando a John de sus pensamientos y llenándolo de más confusión.  
—¿Por qué me ayudas?, ¿es que no te molesta que tu pareja se acerque a su ex, quien es el padre de los hijos que espera?—  
Antonio se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos, mientras lo hacía, respondió:  
—Si fuera por mí, te metería una bala entre ceja y ceja (a pesar de mi juramento como médico) —se puso las gafas nuevamente y suspiró —. Los hijos no tienen la culpa de los pecados de los padres—.  
El español se levantó de su lugar, dejó una tarjeta con sus datos en el escritorio y se marchó sin mediar palabras.

John se quedó a solo. Observó nuevamente las fotos de sus hijos no natos y sintió deseos de llorar, gritar y golpearse; para esos niños, no sería más que “el donante de esperma”, jamás su papá…  
Y dolía.  
Dolía mucho, ¿pero qué podía hacer?, él mismo se había labrado su destino, él y su mal interpretado concepto de familia.

La familia tiene muchos rostros, formas y tamaños.

 

…

 

Sherlock se encontraba solo en casa, viendo el DVD que James Griffin le había dado sobre los embarazos masculinos y sus similitudes con una gestación normal. Las contracciones indoloras entre las semanas 25-28, nada de qué alarmarse, ya que el cuerpo se prepara para el alumbramiento, la única diferencia era que en el caso de los hombres, era necesario realizar una cesárea.  
Sherlock arrugó la nariz, mientras observaba como le abrían el vientre a un hombre para extraer al bebé; no es que le tuviera miedo a tal intervención, ¿no podía ser peor que recibir una bala, o si? No es que le preocupara el dolor, claro que no.

“En los últimos dos meses de embarazo y posteriores al nacimiento, es cuando los nuevos padres necesitan más del apoyo de sus parejas. Es importante reafirmar lazos. Este es una etapa sensible, pues el parto puede causar problemas psicológicos, que de no atenderse a tiempo, pueden agravarse”.

Sherlock rodó los ojos, él no era como las demás personas, él tenía control sobre su vehículo. Suspiró con pesar; en la pantalla, dos hombres (el gestante y su pareja), compartían un pequeño beso, mientras uno de ellos acunaba a un recién nacido.  
La mente del detective no pudo evitar imaginase en esa situación, con John. ¿Qué tan diferente hubieran sido esos meses sí hubiese estado con él desde un inicio… ahora? Ciertamente, Antonio hacía un estupendo trabajo atendiéndolo, muy pocas veces le negaba algo y nunca le había escuchado quejarse (ni cuando hizo agujeros de bala en su pared o dañado parte de su equipo de laboratorio en algún experimento), pero él no era más que un amigo, en ocasiones, un padre o hermano (que prefería mil veces en lugar de Mycroft), pero no era su pareja y dudaba que en algún momento pudiera verlo como tal. 

Se llevó una mano al vientre; la comezón es más molesta ahora que en días pasados. Tomó la crema que Antonio le había dado y se vació medio bote, embadurnándose completamente. Había optado por permanecer en pijama y sólo vestirse si debía ir a sus consultas u obligado a salir a caminar.  
Pronto, se aburrió del DVD y decidió irse a dormir. Había dormido más en esos meses que en toda su vida. Además, le dolían los pies y la señora Hudson era pésima dando masajes.

—¿Sherlock? —Molly había entrado sin que la notara, sobresaltando al detective. —. Lo… lo siento—.  
Molly se sonrojó. Sherlock estaba en el sofá, usando su usual ropa de cama (bata incluida), con su redondo vientre completamente expuesto y cubierto por una sustancia blanquecina.  
—Oh, Molly, qué bien que has venido —dijo Sherlock, sonriendo de oreja a oreja —. ¿Te molestaría darme un masaje? Los pies me están matando—.

La pobre de Hooper creyó que se desmayaría; ya no estaba enamorada de Sherlock, se había resignado cuando él y John comenzaron su relación, fue difícil, pero lo había logrado, aunque, eso no significaba que no se pusiera nerviosa cada vez que el detective dejaba lucir algo de su piel desnuda.  
Molly se sentó en el sofá, con los pies de Sherlock sobre su regazo y comenzó a masajearlos. Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos, ninguno de los dos habló durante ese lapso. La joven observó al detective, su salud parecía estar mejor que nunca, pero aquel brillo en sus ojos, que tenía cuando recién inicio su relación con John y que había desaparecido la última vez que le vio, fue reemplazada por una luz diferente, más hermosa, pero que tenía un dejo de tristeza.

Sherlock gimió, gustoso por el agradable contacto, Molly era casi tan buena como Antonio; tenía unos dedos mágicos. Sin darse cuenta, Holmes comenzó a gemir, complacido, tan sensual y erótico que la pobre chica estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse.  
—Mmm Molly…

 

…

 

Antonio bajó del taxi; había comprado lo suficiente para tres días, pues con Sherlock bajo su cuidado, prefería tener todo lo más fresco posible. Subió las escaleras, la señora Hudson no se encontraba, una pena, pensaba invitarla a almorzar como agradecimiento a su amabilidad.

Un gemido lo hizo congelarse en el último escalón, conocía bien esa clase de sonidos y al dueño de ellos, él mismo había provocado muchos a lo largo de los últimos meses. Meditó si debía o no entrar.

Sherlock podría estar teniendo sexo con alguien, pero ¿y si se lastimaba?, ¿Qué tal si alguien había entrado y se estaba aprovechando de su amigo?  
Antonio dejó caer las bolsas en la entrada y abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¡Sherlock!, ¿estás bien? —dijo Antonio desde la entrada. Se detuvo en seco al comprender que su preocupación había sido infundada. —Oh, tenemos visitas —agregó dando un ligero suspiro, levemente sonrojado y tratando de recuperar la compostura al ver a Molly junto a Sherlock, ambos con la ropa puesta.

Sherlock observó a su amigo, agitado y apenado, era obvio que el español había pensado que estaba teniendo actos coitales con Molly; su rostro no demostraba celos, más bien preocupación y miedo, seguramente temía que lo estuviesen forzando o algo parecido. 

—Oh, vaya, tardaste tanto que le pedí ayuda a Molly para satisfacer mis necesidades. Por cierto, ¿ya se conocían? Antonio, Molly. Molly, Antonio —dijo Sherlock con voz aterciopelada.  
Ambos se sintieron algo incómodos por el doble sentido de la oración.

—Emm. Es un placer, señorita, soy Antonio De la Rosa —habló el español, después de unos segundos de silencio, le extendió la mano a modo de saludo.  
—Mucho gusto. Molly Hooper —dijo aceptando el gesto de Antonio, aunque estaba realmente avergonzada.  
—¿Y mis galletas? —dijo Sherlock, bufando por ver su diversión interrumpida tan pronto. Inmediatamente, Antonio se apresuró a cumplir el pedido del detective (aun algo azorado). Le entregó un paquete de galletas veganas que había comprado en una adorable pastelería cerca del consultorio de John.  
—Come un par, haré el almuerzo (ya casi van a ser las 2). Señorita Hooper, espero acepte quedarse a comer con nosotros—.  
—Cla-claro —aceptó apenada —; pero sólo si me permite ayudarle—.

Antonio asintió y los dos se fueron a la cocina a guardar las cosas y preparar el almuerzo. Sherlock los observó; en el tiempo que tenía de conocer a Antonio, había llegado a meterlo en situaciones embarazosas (frente a Teresa, sus empleados, conocidos o extraños), pero era la primera vez que realmente parecía afectado —y avergonzado—, por ello.  
¿Tendría que ver con Molly? Definitivamente. Y todo ese tiempo, Sherlock pensó que Antonio estaba interesado en Teresa, ¡siempre debe de haber algo!

 

Continuará…


	8. Ave enjaulada

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, angustia y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen: Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Y se fue el amor

 

Capítulo 8.- Ave enjaulada 

 

Antonio preparó el desayuno como cada mañana; ese día, él y Sherlock tenían que reunirse con el resto de los doctores, pues los últimos dos miembros: Luka Wyss, un experto anestesiólogo y Frederick Taylor, de quien el español sólo sabía que era un pediatra y que era el único inglés entre ellos. Después de la reunión, irían al aeropuerto a recoger a Teresa y a Ben, luego, debían hacer las compras necesarias para poder tener al gato: juguetes, una cama, caja para sus necesidades, arena, dos platos, comida, una torre para que afilara sus uñas y escalara, sin mencionar todos los detalles que involucraba el arreglo de la habitación para los bebés.

—¿Un gato? —dijo la señora Hudson mientras ayudaba a Antonio a preparar el desayuno —.¿Qué no es peligroso tener gatos cuando se está en periodo de gestación?  
Antonio negó con la cabeza y le explicó que todo lo negativo que se creía de los gatos y las mujeres embarazadas era, o bien falso o exagerado; todo lo contrario, el ronroneo de los gatos ayuda con el estrés (y no sólo en las etapas de gestación), además de estimular a que los bebés fortalezcan sus defensas, entre otros muchos beneficios.

Después del desayuno, Sherlock y Antonio tomaron un taxi, junto a la señora Hudson, quien tenía curiosidad por ver cómo se desarrollaban los pequeños.  
Los chequeos, aunque de rutina, debieron ser más cuidadosos, para asegurarse que los bebés se encontraban en buenas condiciones, dado el percance de la última vez; pero Sherlock debía seguir guardando reposo, especialmente porque estaba a un día de cumplir las 29 semanas.

—Esta tarde habrá una entrevista para la BBC —dijo Emily, mientras su hermano, (viudo desde hace doce años), coqueteaba sutilmente con la señora Hudson. —Lin, James y tú, Antonio, serán los portavoces.  
—Emy, ¿por qué no vas tú? —opinó James, pero inmediatamente cambió de parecer, debido a la mirada asesina que le dedicó su hermana.

Sherlock observaba a los mellizos americanos en silencio. Desde que los vio por primera vez, se dio cuenta que la doctora Emily era la dominante, podía hacer que todos a su alrededor la obedecieran, una estupenda líder, seria y entregada a su deber como médico; James, por otro lado, era cándido, alegre, buscaba entablar amistad con cuanta persona se topara. Era fascinante ver personalidades tan contrastantes en personas de la misma edad, que comparten rasgos genéticos parecidos y criadas en el mismo núcleo familiar.   
¿Anthony y Sherly serían igual?

 

—La entrevista es a las 22:00 hrs. Sean puntuales. Un auto los recogerá dos horas antes, así que vayan muy guapos—.  
—Espero que no esté pensando en exponer a Sherlock a algo así —dijo la señora Hudson en tono de regaño.  
—Por supuesto que no —respondió Emily, ofendida —. Sherlock no es una atracción de feria; jamás expondría a uno de mis pacientes (quien está protegido por la confidencialidad médica).  
—Además, Antonio no dejaría que hiciéramos algo malo con su novio y futuros hijos —agregó James, sonriendo —. Ni nosotros lo haríamos, por supuesto—.

 

El tema de la paternidad de sus hijos, le estrujó el corazón al detective. Cierto, todos, fuera de sus pocos amigos, creían que sus bebés eran de Antonio; decía no importarle, pero Sherlock estaba seguro, que tarde o temprano, su amigo querría iniciar su propia familia e inevitablemente, sus hijos saldrían lastimados.

—Chicos, señora Hudson, ya pueden irse. Sherlock necesita descansar y nada de emociones fuertes —el detective bufó molesto, eso significaba que le esconderían el móvil y hasta la portátil para impedir que pudiera resolver casos, aunque sea por esos medios. Tendría que conformarse con juegos de mesa y los catálogos para comprar las cosas de sus bebés, ¡aburrido!

¡Cierto! Sherlock recordó que Antonio había invitado a John a cenar, seguramente el español planeaba dejarles solos; pero el español no lo había planeado así.  
—Puedo llamar al doctor Watson y cancelar —dijo Antonio después de regresar a casa, mientras le daba un masaje en los pies a Sherlock.

Antonio era consciente que Sherlock no estaba preparado para estar a solas con su ex pareja; tal vez podría convencer a su jefa para que enviara a otra persona en su lugar.  
—Deja preparada la cena. Quiero pastel de moka, galletas de mantequilla y helado de frambuesa —Antonio sonrió. Esa era la forma en la que Sherlock le decía que iba a estar bien, pero aun así, no podía evitar preocuparse por su amigo y sus bebés.  
—Bien, pero si necesitas algo, envíame un mensaje a mi móvil; diré alguna excusa y vendré lo más pronto que pueda—.  
—La señora Hudson está abajo; subirá cada cinco minutos, permaneciendo veinte para asegurarse que me encuentre bien. La doctora Griffin vendrá a las 21:00 hrs., a tomar el té. Excusa para vigilarme y que tú no estés preocupado—.  
Antonio dio un suspiro de alivio; al menos, Sherlock no estaría del todo solo con John.  
Sherlock se llevó una mano al vientre y lo frotó en círculos, eso le gustaba a los mellizos, ese contacto y gesto, los calmaba.

 

…

 

John estaba emocionado, por fin volvería a Baker Street (al menos de visita), aunque no tendría oportunidad de estar a solas con Sherlock, pues Antonio, con seguridad, estaría pegado a él como lapa.  
Estaba por tocar la puerta del 221, cuando vaciló un poco, preguntándose sí era el momento correcto; lo menos que deseaba era forzar a Sherlock, eso haría que se alejara de él para siempre. John, sumido en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó en esos momentos, aún parado frente a la puerta de color oscuro. Esta se abrió, revelando la alta figura del español. Antonio estaba vestido con un traje sastre a la medida, de color negro, un saco de igual color sobre una camisa de manga larga de un delicado rosa suave, zapatos perfectamente lustrados. Demasiado elegante para una simple cena.  
—Doctor Watson. Llegó antes —dijo Antonio haciéndose a un lado para permitir el acceso de John. —Sherlock está arriba, con la señora Hudson. Por desgracia, debo salir…—

Un taxi aparcó delante de ellos, Emily salió del transporte, donde aún permanecía James y Lin.  
—¡Anthony, vamos muchacho! —el madrileño suspiró pesadamente, seguramente la doctora Griffin los había obligado a llegar, incluso antes de lo previsto; gracias al cielo, conocía de sobra a su jefa y tuvo la precaución de arreglarse con mayor anticipación.  
—Voy en un momento, doctora —Emily sonrió.  
—Está bien, querido, puedes ir a darle un beso de despedida a Sherlock y no te preocupes, que yo lo cuidaré bien de él —dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo. John frunció el ceño, celoso por las palabras de la mujer y la sonrisa del español.  
—¡Oh!, casi lo olvido. Él es el doctor Watson, antiguo socio de Sherlock —John sintió que se le revolvían los intestinos.  
—Un placer. Soy la doctora Emily Griffin—.  
—John Watson —dijo estrechando la mano de la estadounidense, quien le sonrió.

Subieron al departamento; Sherlock se encontraba recostado en el sofá con el pequeño gato Ben (que habían pasado a recoger al aeropuerto luego de la revisión médica), arrellanado sobre su abultado vientre. Su ronroneo era relajante, tanto para el detective, como para sus hijos. La señora Hudson estaba en la cocina, supervisando que la comida preparada por Antonio, no se quemará.  
—Sherlock, la doctora Emily y el doctor Watson han llegado —dijo el español acercándose al sofá para besar la frente del detective —. Debo irme, pero regresaré lo antes posible, ¿de acuerdo?—

Sherlock hizo un sonido gutural como respuesta. El latino sonrío.  
—Te amo —, los dos hombres y la señora Hudson, sabían que esas palabras no tenían otro significado, que el cariño de dos hermanos o un padre siente por sus vástagos. Pero para Emily y para John, era la frase que un novio afectuoso le dedicaba a su pareja.

Y eso le dolió a John hasta lo más recóndito del alma.  
—Nos veremos más tarde, señora Hudson, doctora Emily… doctor Watson —dijo este último nombre con tono amenazante.  
—Vete o se te hará tarde. No olvides comprar leche y comida para Ben —habló Sherlock y el gato maulló apoyando las palabras de su humano.

Antonio asintió con la cabeza, tomó su abrigo, su portátil y se retiró; faltaban algunas horas para la entrevista, pero él, Lin y James podían aprovechar el tiempo para ordenar la información que pensaban mostrar durante el programa.

 

….

 

Sherlock observó a John, que se encontraba sentado en el sillón de piel café propiedad de Antonio (que había reemplazando el rojo de Watson). La señora Hudson había invitado a la doctora Griffin a tomar el té en su apartamento, dejándolos solos.

—¿Cómo has estado? —John estaba incómodo; su antiguo hogar había sufrido varios cambios(sutiles, pero fáciles de reconocer a su ojo), si bien, la decoración era la misma, todo estaba limpio y en su lugar, los artículos personales de Antonio, su misma esencia, habían reemplazado a la suya en aquel lugar.  
—Aburrido. Esos doctores idiotas me han prohibido ir a escenas de crímenes —se quejó con gesto melodramático. John sonrio, sintiendo la alegria y tristeza que acarreaba la nostalgia.  
—¿Cómo están los bebés? —inquiríó Watson, al recordar la pelea que tuvo con Antonio, pocos días atrás; había estado preocupado que algo malo le hubiese pasado a Sherlock o a sus hijos por culpa de él y sus arranques estúpidos.  
—Su desarrollo es el adecuado para un embarazo con las características del mío; aunque en los últimos días he requerido de cuidados específicos (normales en situaciones como la mía), pero no deja de ser aburrido—.  
—Yo podría acompañarte a los chequeos médicos y ser tus ojos en los casos —John no había querido sonar tan suplicante y esperanzado, pero era algo que no pudo evitar.

Sherlock estuvo a punto de decirle que no a su compañía en las consultas, que Antonio hacia un estupendo trabajo; aunque, por otro lado, era pésimo en las escenas de crímenes, no porque fuese tan idiota como los miembros de Scotland Yard, más bien se debía a su nula facultad para hacer daño a otro ser vivo; incluso era vegano. Pero el detective se contuvo a decir cualquier negativa. John parecía tan devastado, tan perdido e indefenso... no era lo que se esperaría de un hombre que acaba de ser padre, pues, si sus deducciones eran correctas (y casi siempre lo eran), la mujer por la que Watson lo había dejado, dio a luz dos meses atrás.   
¿Cuál era la razón del cambio?

—¿A esa mujer no le molestara que estés conmigo? —John parpadeó un par de veces, antes de comprender; su rostro fue una mezcla de arrepentimiento y enojo.  
—No era hijo mío. Me engañaba con su jefe—.

Sherlock estuvo a nada de decir uno de sus típicos comentarios sobre lo idiotas que eran las personas cuando sus parejas les engañaban, pero se contuvo, ¿no él mismo había preferido fingir que nada pasaba por temor a aceptar la verdad?  
—Seguramente encontrarás a otra mujer que te dé el hijo que tanto deseas —dijo Sherlock desviando la atención a Ben, quien, al darse cuenta de la tristeza de su humano, comenzó a restregarse contra él y darle ligeras lamidas en la mano derecha.

John se mordió los labios. Quiso gritar que la única persona a quien quería, que deseaba, era Sherlock Holmes.  
—De la Rosa es muy afortunado —Sherlock estuvo por contestar, pero se quedó callado; había escuchado los pasos de la señora Hudson y de la doctora Griffin subir por las escaleras.  
—Sentimos interrumpirlos, muchachos, pero ya está por iniciar la entrevista —dijo la señora Hudson emocionada.  
—La entrevista está por comenzar —agregó Emily mientras encendía el televisor y buscaba el canal correcto.

 

…

 

La entrevista transcurrió sin muchos problemas. Los presentadores (o los televidentes que llamaban al estudio), de vez en cuando le preguntaban a Antonio sobre su vida privada, ignorando por completo la verdadera razón por la que los tres doctores se encontraban ahí.

En un momento de la entrevista, les preguntaron sobre la razón de por qué pusieron en peligro sus carreras, para atender casos tan insólitos como lo eran hombres embarazados; claro, que esto les ofendió, sobre todo a James y a Antonio.  
—Hace dieciséis años, mi hijo menor, resultó embarazado —dijo James obteniendo la atención de todos. —Fueron meses muy complicados porque ninguno de mis colegas quería atenderle. Mi hermana decidió hacerse cargo y creó la fundación Doncel, al que luego de unos meses, se unió Lin y Antonio—.  
—¿Y qué significa el nombre? —preguntó la reportera. James dejó escapar una pequeña risita, levemente avergonzado.  
—Mi hermana sacó el término de algo llamado "fanfic" y que se ajustaba muy bien a las condiciones médicas de mi hijo y de otros hombres—.  
—Como es el caso del detective privado, Sherlock Holmes —mencionó el reportero. —Debió ser una gran sorpresa que su pareja sentimental resultara ser un doncel—.  
—Sherlock es una constante sorpresa —dijo Antonio sonriendo con sinceridad y ocasionando que la reportera se sonrojará.

 

La entrevista terminó una hora más tarde. Los tres médicos salieron del estudio y subieron a un taxi rumbo a Baker Street, pues James y Lin habían quedado con Emily de verse ahí.

Todo lo que vino a continuación sucedió muy rápido, el transporte, fue golpeado por delante, el chofer golpeó contra el volante, perdiendo el conocimiento. La puerta izquierda fue abierta y Antonio jalado al exterior, golpeado cayendo al suelo, amordazado sin consideración y obligado a entrar a un auto, todo en segundos. El español forcejeo para liberarse, pero lo único que logró, fue que lo golpearan hasta que se desmayó.

 

Continuará…


	9. Para bien y para mal

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, angustia y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen: Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Y se fue el amor

 

Capítulo 9.- Para bien y para mal 

 

Algo estaba mal, lo supo desde el momento en que Anthea llegó; la asistente de su hermano parecía normal ante la mirada de cualquiera, pero no para Sherlock Holmes, quien se dio cuenta de la tensión en sus hombros y rostro. La mente del detective consultor pensó en diferentes escenarios que podrían ser la razón del comportamiento de la mujer: Mycroft había sufrido algún percance.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —habló el detective, tratando de ocultar su preocupación. John (quien no se resistía a irse hasta que Antonio llegara), se acercó a Sherlock para tomarle la mano, que, para su felicidad, el detective no rechazó el contacto.  
—Tómatelo con calma, querido hermano —dijo Mycroft haciendo su entrada en ese momento —. Hubo un atentado en contra de los doctores, Griffin, Chong y De La Rosa.

Sherlock se tensó, John pudo notarlo por la forma en que apretaba su mano; el menor de los Holmes luchaba contra el deseo de levantarse e ir a buscar a Antonio por sus propios medios, necesitaba saber que se encontraba bien.

— ¡Dios mío! —exclamó Emily cubriéndose la boca y aguantando las ganas de llorar. Era su culpa, si ella hubiese ido en lugar de esos tres… — ¿Cómo están?, ¿Qué les ha sucedido? —.  
—El Dr. Griffin y la Dra. Chong fueron trasladados al hospital de St. Thomas, su condición es estable —dijo Mycroft, con la calma que lo caracterizaba.  
— ¿Qué hay de Antonio? —el mayor de los Holmes observó la tensión en su hermano, si continuaba así, podría afectar a los bebés.  
—Él se encuentra bien —era mentira y sabía que Sherlock podía leerlo en Anthea y quizás, en él también. —Desconocemos su paradero. Lo han secuestrado —Admitió.   
Emily comenzó a llorar, mientras la señora Hudson la consolaba, John le dijo algo a Sherlock, pero éste no le escuchaba, su mente vagaba entre los distintos escenarios que explicaban el rapto de su amigo, pero todos lo llevaban al mismo sitio: él.   
Era lógico; todos esos mensajes, emails y llamadas telefónicas que Antonio recibía en España, cada una de ellas con el mismo tema: su supuesto noviazgo con Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock recordaba haber leído algunas cartas dirigidas a Antonio, en muchas de ellas, lo llamaban sodomita, enfermo, desviado, que rogaban a Dios que lo excomulgaran de la iglesia y le retiraran su licencia, otras, eran menos… amables y decían rezar todos los días para que el engendro, fruto del pecado, naciera deforme o muerto. Quizás, alguno era responsable de la desaparición de Antonio, tal vez…

—Sherlock, Sherlock —lo llamó John, preocupado, sin embargo, el detective consultor no le prestaba atención, su mente vagaba entre la desazón y la lógica.  
—Llévame a la escena —dijo Sherlock.  
— ¿Pero qué dices muchacho? —lo reprendió Emily, dejando su dolor a un lado para comprarse como médico. —Tú no puedes ir. Tienes un embarazo complicado que puede volverse de alto riesgo. —  
—Iré con él —la atención se centró en John. Watson sabía mejor que nadie que Sherlock no se detendría por nada. —Yo también soy doctor y puedo encargarme si sucede algún imprevisto. —  
— ¡Es una locura! —chilló Emily. No quería ni pensar en lo que haría Antonio si algo malo le pasaba a su familia.  
—Usen mi vehículo —dijo Mycroft, consciente que su hermano sería capaz de escaparse y poner su vida en riesgo con tal de ayudar a la persona que lo había apoyado durante esos meses tan difíciles.

 

 

….  
 

 

Antonio despertó con un pitido en los oídos y un agudo dolor de cabeza. Todo estaba oscuro; su cuerpo en posición fetal, atado de pies y manos, sin el suficiente espacio para moverse con libertad. Se encontraba sobre una alfombra; olía a aceite y combustible: la cajuela de un coche.

Recordó lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas, la entrevista, la algarabía de James después de concluir, el choque, los gritos, oscuridad. Intentó mover las piernas; en una ocasión, vio uno de los programas de Discovery, donde una persona lograba escapar de un secuestro, gracias a que rompió una de las luces traseras y sacó la mano para llamar la atención de las personas; pronto se dio cuenta que le sería imposible, sus piernas y manos compartían la misma cuerda. Bufó, estaba comenzando a preocuparse, no por él, sino por James y Lin, no sabía qué había sido de ellos, ¿y si también los habían secuestrado?

Antonio comenzó a angustiarse, ¿y si le habían hecho algo a Sherlock también? Su parte lógica le dijo que eso era imposible, pues Mycroft mantenía una estrecha vigilancia sobre su hermano, en especial ahora.

El auto se detuvo. Antonio se tensó, ¿iba a morir? El rostro de Molly llegó a sus pensamientos, apenas la había visto un par de veces, pero era suficiente para creer que estaba enamorado de ella.  
La luz entró de golpe a la cajuela, cegándolo momentáneamente; fue sacado con violencia de su encierro y lanzado al suelo. Antonio gimió de dolor, uno de sus captores le había propinado una patada en el costado, otro le colocó una funda de almohada en la cabeza.

 

— ¡Suéltenme! —gritó Antonio, furioso, pero lo único que consiguió, fue un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire.  
—Calla, pecador —espetó uno de los captores. Un nuevo golpe lo mandó de regreso a la inconciencia.

 

…

 

Sherlock contempló la escena del choque, habían transcurrido 30 minutos desde el incidente. El taxi en que viajaban los tres doctores ya no se encontraba y aunque era una calle poco transitada, le era difícil saber la dirección que los secuestradores tomaron.

—Los dos vehículos implicados en el choque fueron llevados a las instalaciones de Scotland Yard —dijo John, mientras leía el mensaje que Lestrade acababa de enviarle.  
Dejaron un coche y huyeron en otro, posiblemente cambiando ese en algún lugar para cubrir mejor sus huellas. Eran inteligentes, Sherlock dudaba que hubiesen dejado algún indicio pero no tenían más pistas.

—Vamos —Sherlock se sentía incómodo, los bebés no dejaban de moverse, el vientre se le estaba poniendo muy duro y lo peor era que había comenzado a experimentar dolor en la cadera que comenzó siendo una leve molestia y que lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en uno agudo, era como si le estuvieran clavando una aguja.

 

Lestrade los esperaba en la entrada de Scotland Yard, tan pronto como se reunieron con él, los llevó al lugar donde se guardaban los vehículos implicados en crímenes. Sherlock examinó ambos vehículos con especial cuidado, no quería dejar pasar nada por alto, cualquier error podría costarle la vida a Antonio.

Los secuestradores se tomaron muchas molestias, el auto que abandonaron era robado, completamente limpio, nada que pudiera indicarles quienes eran los responsables, entonces, cuando Sherlock estaba a por perder, vio una fotografía donde salía Antonio de cuando era un estudiante, con él estaban seis jóvenes de su misma edad (16 años). Los rostros de cuatro de ellos (incluyendo a De La Rosa), habían sido marcados con una X de color rojo, al reverso habían escrito a mano un versículo:

Levitico 18:22 "y no debes acostarte con un varón, igual a como te acuestas con una mujer. Es cosa detestable" 

 

Uno de los tres restantes podría ser responsable de la desaparición de Antonio, los otros, seguramente estarían muertos o en iguales condiciones que el doctor. Sherlock le dio indicaciones a Lestrade para que descubriera el paradero de los que se encontraban con Antonio en la foto.  
— ¿Qué haremos nosotros? —preguntó John.  
—Necesito que vayas a España. Teresa te estará esperando en el aeropuerto —dijo Sherlock al tiempo que le hacia la parada a un taxi. Él quería ser quien fuera a casa de Antonio y buscar la información que necesitaban, pero, el dolor de su cadera era tan molesto, que no estaba seguro si podría concentrarse, además, debía seguir con la investigación en ese lugar.

 

…

 

   
Antonio se mordió el labio, tragándose un grito de dolor que murió en su garganta. El zumbido del látigo cortando el aire y luego, estrellándose en la espalda del doctor, hiriendo más la piel. 

Por fin, su verdugo dejó de torturarle. Respira con dificultad, tratando de aguantar el cansancio y el dolor de su espalda maltrecha.  
—No te preocupes hermano, nosotros te ayudaremos a salvar tu alma de caer en los abismos del infierno—.

Antonio levantó la cabeza, trató de enfocar la mirada en la persona que le hablaba, pero el cansancio y la falta de sus lentes le hacía imposible distinguir bien su rostro.  
—¿Qué… quieren… de mí…? —él no tenía familia a la que pudieran extorsionar pidiendo rescate, al contrario, su muerte le convenía a varias organizaciones de protección animal, pues su al fallecer él, todo su dinero y propiedades se les repartiría a ellos.

El hombre no le respondió, en su lugar, le mostró un libro viejo de pasta negra y maltratada que tenía escrito con letras doradas la palabra Biblia. Comenzó a leer las escrituras, versículo tras versículo, pero Antonio ya no escuchaba, su mente poco a poco se fue volviendo nebulosa hasta llevarlo a la inconciencia.

 

…

 

— ¡De ninguna manera pienso dejarte solo! — ¿Es que Sherlock se había vuelto loco? Estaba embarazado, dos de los médicos que le atendían estaban hospitalizados, el tercero secuestrado y la quinta… dudaba que estuviera en condiciones de hacer su trabajo, si llegaba a entrar en labor de parto, sería difícil encontrar ayuda.  
—Teresa o el servicio de Antonio deben saber algo, deben tener algún indicio.

Sherlock estaba desesperado, las hormonas alteraban su normalmente calmado comportamiento. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, recuperando la compostura. Tomó su móvil y llamó a Teresa para que trajera todo lo que pudiera serles de utilidad para dar con los secuestradores.

Transcurrieron ocho horas desde la desaparición de Antonio y siete desde que Sherlock se comunicara con Teresa, quien ahora se encontraba en la puerta del 221, fue recibida por la señora Hudson, quien la llevó al apartamento de su inquilino.

— ¡Sherlock! —exclamó la española antes de atrapar al detective en un abrazo. No iba sola, Iker la acompañaba, era él quien cargaba con una enorme maleta, la cual, contenía álbumes fotográficos que ambos ibéricos pensaron que podrían tener pistas que ayudaran a descubrir a los secuestradores. — ¿Cómo estás?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer?, ¿un masaje?, ¿tienes frío, calor? —  
—Señorita García, creo que está mareando a don Holmes —dijo el mayordomo. Teresa se soltó de Sherlock y pidió disculpas; miró a los presentes, a la doctora Griffin ya la conocía, se vieron un par de veces en casa de Antonio.

Molly (quien se enteró de lo sucedido dos horas atrás), observó a la mujer recién llegada; era más joven que ella y ciertamente mucho más guapa, seguramente era la novia de Antonio. Aquello, la hizo sentir triste, pues el hispano le gustaba.

—Hola, soy Teresa García, una amiga de Antonio, él es Iker Astudillo.  
—Viejo amigo de Antonio y jefe de departamento de la Guardia Civil —agregó el hombre dejando su carga en el suelo. John y Molly se presentaron, al igual que la señora Hudson. 

Una vez hecho las cortesías, se pusieron a trabajar. Iker conocía a Antonio de muchos años, si alguien sabía quiénes eran los de la foto, tal vez era él.

—Ése es Joaquín —dijo Iker reconociendo inmediatamente a uno de los que salían junto a Antonio y que estaba tachado —. Encontraron su cuerpo hace seis días, fue difícil reconocerle. Le prendieron fuego—.  
— ¿Sabes por qué pudieron matarlo? —preguntó John, agradeciendo que el hombre supiera hablar inglés, a diferencia de la joven.  
—Había… bueno, hay un grupo homofóbico. Son extremistas religiosos, suelen darle ostias a cualquier que vaya en contra de la palabra de Dios. Joaquín era transexual. —luego señaló a los otros marcados—. Alonso, Rodrigo y Gabriel. Creo que ellos se fueron a Murcia, o algo así me dijo Héctor, la última vez que fuimos a por unas pintas —señaló al que estaba a la derecha de Antonio.  
— ¿Puedes contactarlo? —preguntó Sherlock. Iker negó con la cabeza.  
—Falleció hace dos años. Cancer. Ángel —señaló al último. —, él se hizo sacerdote o algo así, era un tío muy raro. Dicen las malas lenguas, que su madre le daba de ostias si lo pillaba viendo a las niñas y lo obligaba a leer la biblia completa como penitencia.

Sherlock observó la imagen de Ángel; era el más pequeño de los siete, usaba ropas negra y un enorme crucifijo colgando del pecho. El corazón del detective se aceleró, él debía ser el culpable.

 

Continuará…

 

…


	10. Cuando los ángeles lloran

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, angustia y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen: Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Y se fue el amor

 

Capítulo 10.- Cuando los ángeles lloran.

 

Iker hizo llamados a España para que localizaran a Alonso, Rodrigo, Gabriel y Ángel.   
Gabriel Mujica se había casado y vivía en Almansa, era médico, con un pequeño consultorio, su esposa le ayudaba como su enfermera, tenían tres hijos, el mayor de 10 años y la menor de nueve meses. Rodrigo Astudillo era maestro en Murcia; divorciado pero con una niña de cuatro años a su cargo. Alonso Azcárraga tenía algunos hoteles a lo largo de España. Ángel Guzmán se había ordenado como sacerdote y tenía a su cargo una parroquia.

 

—Salvo por unas cuantas multas en su adolescencia… Todos están limpios —dijo Iker azorado; su amigo se encontraba secuestrado y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarle. —Con excepción de Ángel y Alonso, todos los demás tienen coartadas sólidas—.  
— ¿Qué hay con esos dos? —interrogó John. Sherlock estaba en su sillón, escuchando atentamente, mientras Teresa era consolada por Molly, con ciertas dificultades, pues la barrera del idioma le hacía más difícil la tarea.  
—Alonso se va un fin de semana de cada mes a un retiro de la iglesia y Ángel, enseña catecismo (o algo así), en clínicas de rehabilitación, o al menos lo hacía; fue transferido a Londres hace tres años—.  
Sherlock se levantó de su lugar, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes; se colocó el abrigo y anudó su bufanda.  
—Vamos John, tenemos trabajo—.  
— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —dijo Teresa interponiéndose entre el detective y la puerta. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, no había llorado ni una sola vez, sabía que eso no iba a regresarle a su amigo —Estás embarazado y no puedes andar por ahí como si nada—.  
—Iré a hablar con Ángel —respondió Sherlock, tratando de guardar la calma, pues, sabía que la joven estaba preocupada tanto por él, como por la seguridad de Antonio.   
—Date prisa John, se nos hace tarde—.  
— ¿Y qué le dirás? —Repuso la protectora de animales — “Hola padre, soy Sherlock Holmes. Linda sotana; por cierto, le creo responsable del secuestro de mi novio, por favor, sírvase en responder” —.  
—Obviamente no le diré eso —bufó el detective ante la idea estúpida de la española. Él no necesitaba de mucho para sacarle la información necesaria a ese hombre.

John no se metió en la discusión, pues ambos hablaban en español y él no entendía ese idioma, pero Iker sí.  
—Ella tiene razón, don Holmes. No puede ir a la buena de Dios, esperando que Ángel le responda, seguramente a estas horas debe de estar dando misa —dijo el miembro de la Guardia civil, al tiempo que observaba su reloj: 07:45 am. —. Deje que el detective Lestrade le interrogue, usted lo que necesita es comer algo y sobretodo dormir un poco, no lo ha hecho desde que Antonio desapareció y eso es malo para usted y los críos—.

Sin embargo, Sherlock no les hizo caso; quitó a Teresa de en medio y prosiguió su camino, seguido de John, quien fue detenido por Iker.  
—No lo deje hacer tonterías, por favor —John estuvo a punto de decir que él no iba a dejar que nada lastimara a Sherlock, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua y asentir con la cabeza.

La pareja tomó un taxi y se dirigió a la iglesia que Ángel dirigía; la misa acababa de terminar cuando ellos llegaron. Un hombre vestido de sacerdote, despedía a los feligreses.  
Sherlock observó con ojo crítico al hombre: medía 1.78 cms., principios de calvicie, atlético, corría al menos una hora diaria, estaba alrededor de los 45 años. Desayunó una taza de café y pan. Tenía una serie de arrugas a ambos lados de la boca y entre los ojos, señal inequívoca de su facilidad para sonreír y su férreo carácter.

 

…

 

Antonio despertó de golpe a causa de la exaltación del agua helada sobre su piel desnuda. Su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir pequeños espasmos; tenía frío.

—Aún no es momento para que descanses, pecador —aquella voz era distinta a la que había escuchado antes, esta era más aguda… delicada: Una mujer, una joven, pero era difícil saber a falta de sus lentes; las ropas de ella se le antojaron parecida a la de los ku klux klan. —No has pagado suficiente por tus crímenes contra Dios—.  
—Jesús dijo: El que… este… libre de… pecado… que lance… la primera… piedra —le era difícil hablar con fluidez, estaba cansado, a punto de sufrir una posible hipotermia (quizás eso fuese una exageración de su parte, pero así se sentía), herido y deshidratado.  
La mujer se molestó con la mención del hijo de Dios y lo demostró, golpeando al doctor, hasta hacerlo caer al suelo.  
— ¡No te atrevas a manchar el nombre de nuestro señor Jesucristo con tu impía boca! —gritó, pisando una y otra vez la mano izquierda de Antonio, hasta hacerlo gritar; le estaba destrozando las falanges.

 

…

 

El padre Ángel vio acercarse a Sherlock y a John; torció la boca al percatarse del hinchado vientre del detective, pero, hizo su mejor intento —obviamente fallido—, para disimular su malestar.  
— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos, hijos? —dijo el sacerdote.  
—Ángel Guzmán —el hombre asintió con la cabeza —. Soy Sherlock Holmes y él…—.  
—Sé quiénes son ustedes, señor Holmes —lo interrumpió —, he leído el blog del doctor Watson, además de haberlos visto un par de veces en la televisión y periódico a lo largo de los últimos años. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? —  
— ¿Conoce usted a estas personas? —cuestionó John mostrándole fotos individuales de las personas que salían en la encontrada en la escena del crimen. Los ojos del párroco brillaron en reconocimiento.  
—Oh, sí. Ellos y yo solíamos salir cuando éramos unos críos. Nos separamos en Bachillerato, cuando decidí responder al llamado de Dios, nuestro señor —, dijo al tiempo que dibujaba una cruz en su pecho. — ¿Ha pasado algo malo con alguno de ellos? —.

Sherlock no había perdido detalle de las expresiones del hombre; pudo darse cuenta que los gestos pasaron de la melancolía, al asco (este último, cuando vio la foto de Joaquín), pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue ver una mezcla de furia y arrepentimiento en los ojos del sacerdote cuando la fotografía de Antonio estuvo en sus manos.

—Padre —una joven se había acercado a ellos. Estatura mediana, rubia y de ojos azules; era de ascendencia italiana, pero su acento indicaba que había nacido y crecido en Londres. — ¿Tiene un momento? Necesito confesarme—.

 

La mujer parecía desesperada, como si cargara el peso de una gran preocupación sobre sus hombros. Sherlock notó el polvo en sus zapatos, la pequeña mancha negruzca en la falda que casi le llegaba a los talones.  
—Por supuesto, hija —dijo mirando a la joven con gesto solemne, luego, posó su atención Sherlock y en John. —Tendrán que dispensarme, pero debo atender mis responsabilidades—.

Sherlock cabeceó un asentimiento y dejó que el religioso y la mujer entrarán a la iglesia, aguardó unos segundos hasta que se perdió de su rango visual.  
—Vamos—.  
— ¿A dónde? —interrogó John.   
—Algunas personas suelen revelar sus más grandes secretos cuando creen que Dios los escucha—.  
John tomó a Sherlock por la muñeca; era una locura lo que su amigo pretendía, demasiado arriesgado para su estado de gravidez.  
—Yo iré, solo, me será más fácil escabullirme —John iba a agregar que, con ese vientre, Sherlock era lento y pesado, pero el detective podría mal interpretarlo y no era bueno hacerlo enojar, menos ahora con el embarazo —. Soy pequeño, puedo esconderme sin problemas, además, tengo entrenamiento militar—.  
Sherlock pareció meditarlo, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

 

…

 

Dentro de la iglesia, Ángel se encontraba sentado en su lugar dentro del confesionario, del otro lado, y separada por una pared de madera y una cortina, se encontraba la mujer; estaba nerviosa, jugaba con sus manos, tratando inútilmente de calmarse.

—En el nombre del Padre, el Hijo y el Espíritu Santo. Amén —dijo la joven al tiempo que hacia la señal de la cruz sobre su pecho. Había pasado un minuto de silencio desde que entró al confesionario.  
—Dios que ilumina nuestro corazón, te conceda verdadero conocimiento de tus pecados y de su misericordia—.  
—Amén —finalizó la mujer. —Padre, he pecado. Me entregué a un hombre sin estar casada con él—.  
— ¿Alonso? —en esos tiempos, Ángel sólo tenía contacto con uno de sus viejos amigos, pues éste nunca faltaba a los retiros que él organizaba (sin importar que ya no los realizara en España), fue en uno de ellos que Alonso conoció a Ana.

Alonso parecía enamorado de Ana y eso, aunque le dolía a Ángel, se alegraba por su amigo (al menos uno de los dos se salvaría de las llamas del infierno).  
—Sí, padre, pero no es todo —la voz de Ana tembló como si estuviese departiéndose entre hablar o quedarse callada —. Él ha escuchado a Dios hablar y le ordenó matar a los sodomitas que yacen con personas de su mismo sexo o deciden volverse al género opuesto—.

Ángel contuvo la respiración, esperando estar equivocado en sus conjeturas y rogando a Dios porque así fuera.  
—En España tiene un grupo de seguidores, hace una semana, ellos y yo le ayudamos a capturar a uno de sus viejos amigos… creo que se llamaba Joaquín… le quemamos vivo—.

Ana hizo una pausa y el padre Ángel tuvo el impulso de atravesar la delgada línea que los separaba y exigirle que confesara aquellos crímenes ante la policía y no en el sacramento, donde él estaba impedido para acusarla.

—… Tenemos a Antonio De La Rosa —Ángel dio un respingo, se había perdido de una buena parte de la confesión, pero al oír el nombre de quien consideraba su demonio y que en algún momento fue su mejor amigo, no pudo evitar levantarse. — ¿Padre?, ¿le sucede algo? —.  
—N… No hija… es sólo un calambre, la vida religiosa es a veces cruel con nuestros cuerpos —se excusó Ángel. — ¿Y qué han hecho con él? —.  
—Alonso lo trajo aquí, al sótano de la parroquia, Arthur y yo le hemos estado vigilando para que usted no se diera cuenta—.

Ángel abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Antonio estaba en su iglesia?, ¿era tan estúpido para no haberse dado cuenta? Dios lo perdone por ser tan ingenuo.  
—Has hecho mal, hija —trató de que su voz sonara lo más neutral posible, pero le era difícil. ¿Qué se suponía que le dijera a una persona que confesaba asesinatos y secuestros? Tres Ave María y seis rosarios no iban a resolver nada.  
—Pero padre, ¡Alonso escucha a Dios! —exclamó exaltada. —Dios mismo nos ordenó limpiar la tierra de los impíos, sodomitas y herejes—.  
— ¿Olvidaste las enseñanzas de nuestro señor Jesucristo?: Amaos los unos a los otros —dijo Ángel solemne. —No puedes arrebatar la vida a una persona inocente—.  
— ¡Pero lo que ellos hacen va contra las leyes de Dios! —chilló enloquecida.  
—Y lo que han hecho ustedes, también—.

El sacerdote escuchó mascullar a Ana, pero su voz fue tan baja que no logró captar palabra alguna.  
—Alonso tenía razón… usted no cree realmente en Dios —Ángel escuchó ruido del otro lado y supo que Ana se había ido, pero él no se movió, inseguro de lo que debía hacer. No podía decirle a la policía o a nadie, pues eso sería romper la confidencialidad del sagrado sacramento.

Pero John —que había escuchado gran parte de la confesión—, no era sacerdote, ni tenía razones para ocultar tan importante información. Le envió un mensaje a Lestrade, estaba a punto de seguir a la mujer cuando Ángel salió del confesionario, dirigiendo sus pasos en dirección contraria a los de su feligresa.  
John fue tras él, esperando no ser notado y rogando que lo guiara hasta Antonio y que éste, aún continuara con vida.

 

….

La iglesia que Ángel dirigía no era tan antigua como otras parroquias, que llegaron a conocer reyes o nobles, pero sí tenía la suficiente edad para haber sobrevivido a la segunda guerra mundial, por eso mismo, poseía una habitación en el sótano, diseñada para soportar los bombardeos, pero actualmente estaba clausurada.  
Ángel rara vez bajaba al sótano, siempre era Maxwell quien se encargaba de la limpieza y el único que tenía copia de la llave, pero los últimos meses, el viejo hombre se había sentido enfermo y su hijo Arthur, se encargaba de los deberes de su padre.

El padre Ángel no tenía quejas de Arthur, su labor era perfecta y su fe admirable, un buen candidato para dedicarse a Dios; ahora veía que tan equivocado había estado.  
La habitación —que en tiempos de guerra fungiría como bunker— estaba oculta por un estante, que, casualmente, ya no se encontraba en su lugar.

Ángel sacó el manojo de llaves que colgaba siempre de su pantalón, buscó entre todas ellas, la más vieja. Se detuvo a centímetros de la cerradura, ¿y si mejor llamaba a la policía argumentando haber escuchado ruidos raros? De esa forma, no tendría que romper con la confidencialidad del sacramento.  
El padre volvió a guardar las llaves, giró sobre sus talones, pero ni bien dio un par de pasos, regresó nuevamente frente a la puerta metálica.

Si Antonio estaba ahí, podría estar herido de gravedad y para cuando llegara la policía —si es que le creían—, ya sería tarde. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta. El olor a humedad y polvo invadió sus sentidos; se detuvo en seco, Alonso se encontraba ahí, con Antonio sujeto y a poco de ser clavado a la pared.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Ángel; el párroco se había quedado inmóvil ante la escena delante de él, pero, cuando el primer clavo fue introducido en la mano izquierda de Antonio, gritó al mismo tiempo que él.  
— ¡Detente! —la voz de Ángel y el dolor de Antonio fueron opacados por el estridente sonido de un disparo.

¿Todo había terminado?

 

Continuará…

 

….

 

Nota de la Autora: Bueno~ estamos por llegar a la recta final, estimo que dos capítulos más y se termina, espero lo hayan disfrutado y no me odien por ser tan cruel con Antonio… culpen a la serie de Águila Roja XD que me inspiró.


	11. De colores

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, angustia y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen: Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Y se fue el amor

 

Capítulo 11.- De colores

 

John disparó a Alonso en el hombro; éste cayó al suelo, aullando de dolor. Ángel —por acto reflejo—, se apresuró a llegar con su amigo, pero, a los pocos pasos cambio de dirección, urgido por ayudar a Antonio. Pero cuando quiso quitarle el clavo de la mano, fue detenido por Watson, al tiempo que éste inmovilizaba al criminal.

— ¡Suéltame! —Gritó Alonso —Ángel, ayúdame. ¡Dios quiere que lo mate!, ¡necesito matarlo!, ¡tengo que limpiar mis pecados! ¡El sodomita debe morir!  
Alonso había enloquecido por completo, salivaba en exceso, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su rostro se contorsionaba de maneras extrañas.  
— ¡No han de yacer con hombre, igual que con mujer! ¡Va en contra de Dios!  
— ¡Cállate! —le ordenó John, golpeándolo para dejarlo inconsciente.

 

…

 

Antonio fue trasladado al mismo hospital en el que James y Lin se encontraban. El español presentaba heridas profundas en los costados; laceraciones en la espalda, que ya presentaban cuadros infecciosos y una grave deshidratación. Su mano izquierda tenía serios daños; cuatro de sus dedos estaban rotos, así como la muñeca dislocada, el clavo había comprometido los nervios y a los médicos les preocupaba que perdiera la movilidad.

Por lo menos estaba vivo, fue lo que todos pensaron con alivio. 

Alonso y sus cómplices, fueron consignados a Scotland Yard, pero España exigía la custodia. Los medios se habían vuelto locos con la noticia del secuestro y posterior rescate de Antonio, dedicaban portadas, primeras planas y espacios completos para cubrir la noticia, todos querían saber la última novedad. El anterior rey de España, incluso había hablado frente a las cámaras de su país, para exigir un castigo ejemplar para aquellos que lastimaron a su amigo y ex médico.

 

Antonio llevaba una semana entre el sueño artificial y la conciencia nublada por los narcóticos. Molly pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cuidando de él, de la otra parte se encargaba Iker o principalmente Teresa. La joven española se dedicaba a cuidar de Sherlock (aunque éste dijera que no era ningún inválido, pero terminaba ordenando masajes o comida), pese a que tenía a la doctora Griffin, la señora Hudson y a John —quien se había mudado al sofá del 221B—, para cuidar de él.

Después de un exhaustivo (y casi obsesivo) examen, John y Emily, dieron permiso a Sherlock para visitar a Antonio.

Cuando entró a la habitación de Antonio, éste dormía a causa de la morfina administrada; examinó el cuarto, no era muy diferente a cualquier otro en un hospital (salvo por los dos guardias en la entrada y las cámaras de seguridad, cortesía de Mycroft, por supuesto). Sherlock tomó el historial clínico de su amigo y lo estudio: Hombro dislocado, laceraciones que requirieron cirugía y que, seguro dejarían cicatrices, pero lo peor era su mano… Antonio tendría suerte si lograba recuperar el 10% de movilidad. Su vida normal y como médico se vería seriamente afectada.

Todo por su culpa.

Antonio gimió, adolorido, la anestesia estaba pasando.  
—Hola —dijo Sherlock. Antonio sonrió, lo mejor que alguien en su condición podía hacer.  
—Hola. ¿No deberías estar en casa, descansando? —Sherlock rodó los ojos. Antonio era un maldito santurrón, siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que en él mismo.  
— ¿Cómo te sientes? —.  
—Cansado… la boca pastosa, los síntomas normales. ¿Dónde está Molly? —.  
—Oh. Te preocupas más por ella que por quien está gestando a tus hijos —dijo Sherlock en su mejor interpretación de novia despechada. Antonio sonrió, con dificultad, tomó una de las manos de su amigo y la acercó a sus labios, para besarla con cariño.  
—Sabes que te amo a ti y a nuestros hijos —habló, siguiéndole el juego. — ¿Cuándo me darán el alta?

Sherlock no pudo evitar burlarse por el comentario, cualquiera diría que, siendo Antonio un médico, amaría los hospitales, pero claro, los doctores siempre eran los peores pacientes.

—Señor, salga un momento para que pueda realizarle las curaciones al paciente —dijo la enfermera que acababa de entrar. Sherlock la observó, 38 años, su esposo la golpeaba, por eso se divorció dos meses atrás, tenía una niña de seis que su madre cuidaba mientras trabajaba.  
—Enfermera, le aseguro que Sherlock puede soportar un poco de sangre. Ha visto cosas que a usted le causarían pesadillas —habló Antonio —. Además, me gustaría tener a alguien que me distraiga mientras cambia los vendajes.

La enfermera lo meditó un momento, antes de asentir con la cabeza. ¿Cómo negarles algo a esos dos apuestos hombres?

Hablar con Sherlock le había ayudado a distraerse y no tener que recurrir a los medicamentos para soportar el dolor, sin embargo, Emily llegó media hora después para llevarse al detective; Luka había llegado a Londres (después de un retraso de una semana), junto al nuevo miembro del equipo, el doctor en psicología, Joshua Taylor, un hombre entrado en años.

Antonio se encontró solo luego de que se llevarán al detective, pero esto no duro mucho, pues, Ángel (vistiendo sus ropas de sacerdote), entró a la habitación. Traía una pequeña maceta con Lantana roja y naranja, la flor favorita de Antonio, por ser una planta que representaba bien los colores de la bandera española.

—Supongo que no quieres verme —dijo Ángel. Antonio hizo una mueca de dolor al intentar moverse; todo el tiempo había estado prácticamente sentado, evitando rozarse las heridas de la espalda. El sacerdote se apresuró a ayudarlo, pero él lo detuvo con una señal de su mano sana.  
—Estoy bien, sólo me duele cuando me muevo —aseguró con una sonrisa triste —. Me alegra verte, amigo mío—.

Ángel sintió ganas de llorar; hubo un tiempo que odió a Antonio por creerlo responsable de la caída de Alonso al pecado. Finalmente, el párroco se rompió y cayó de rodillas al lado de la cama, llorando.

— ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Si hubiese sabido, yo!... —Antonio le permitió descargarse. Pasó alrededor de media hora para que Ángel se tranquilizara. —Gracias Toño… me has consolado, a pesar de tu situación. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…—.

Antonio lo meditó un momento, antes de pedirle que lo confesara.

—Tengo miedo —admitió Antonio —. Temo convertirme en un inútil, ya no ser necesario para Sherlock y para los niños—.  
—Un padre siempre será necesario para sus hijos —dijo Ángel y Antonio negó con la cabeza.  
—Conocí a Sherlock estando ya embarazado. Fueron los medios los que asumieron que él y yo éramos pareja y sobre la paternidad de los niños.  
— ¿Por qué dejaste que todos creyeran eso? — preguntó el sacerdote. 

 

Antonio bajó la mirada, posándola en las sábanas; demasiado avergonzado de sí mismo.

—Por egoísmo. Siempre he deseado una familia, hijos. Mi esposa no quería niños porque no le gustaban y no quería perder su figura —suspiró —. Luego de su muerte me era imposible adoptar, (no por ser viudo), aunque mi situación económica es buena, mis responsabilidades para con Su Majestad, me impedían darle a un niño, la atención que requería —.  
—Así que de buenas a primeras, decidiste que los bebés que Sherlock Holmes espera, serían tus hijos—.  
Antonio no respondió, ¿para qué hacerlo? No lo negaría, si esa era la verdad.

—Todo estuvo bien, mientras estábamos en España —el doctor se mordió el labio inferior, apretó las sábanas, en un gesto de frustración —. Londres es diferente. Sherlock está en contacto con la persona que ama… el padre de sus hijos y yo…—.

 

Ángel tembló. Todo este tiempo había creído que su viejo amigo de la infancia, era 100% heterosexual, después de todo, él lo había visto salir, al menos con una veintena de chicas desde que lo conocía.

—Estás enamorado de Holmes —dijo el párroco, casi, conteniendo la respiración. Quizás, esa era la razón por la que Alonso enloqueció e hizo todas esas cosas horribles; nunca sería correspondido.  
—Lo amo, sí, pero no como crees. Lo amo como amo a mi hermano. Le amo como se quiere a un hijo —sonrió por unos segundos —. Estoy seguro que Sherlock perdonará tarde o temprano a John y los dos formaran una linda familia con los pequeños, pero… yo… yo… seré un inútil ahora y tengo miedo—.  
— ¿A qué le temes? —.  
—Ser un inútil; ya no poder usar mi mano y… yo —con cada palabra, la voz de Antonio se iba quebrando, las lágrimas poco a poco comenzaron a fluir. —Los doctores dicen que recuperaré la movilidad de la extremidad, pero… vi el reporte médico…—.   
—Los milagros existen, Antonio —dijo el sacerdote —. Recuerda quién hizo caminar a los inválidos y ver a los ciegos e incluso revivir a los muertos.

Antonio trató de sonreír, pero le fue inútil. Él, un médico que había dedicado toda su carrera a ayudar a hombres embarazados, ¿Dios vería eso con buenos ojos?

—Estoy enamorado de una persona —admitió Antonio de repente.  
— ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Ángel, preocupado de que su amigo tuviese sentimientos por algún hombre.  
—Molly Hooper —el sacerdote suspiró aliviado. —La conozco hace muy poco, pero… cuando estaba secuestrado, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en invitarla una cita—.  
—Tal vez, deberías hacerlo. Eres zurdo, te preocupa no tener la vida de antes, sin embargo, estás vivo y aún te queda la otra mano, aprenderás a usarla, con el tiempo —dijo Ángel tratando de darle apoyo a su amigo. —Eres un gran hombre, un estupendo amigo y esa mujer sería ciega sino viera todas tus cualidades—.

 

Siguieron hablando un rato más, hasta que Molly llegó y los dos españoles tuvieron que despedirse.

—Gracias por venir —Ángel sonrió.  
—Ya que te quedarás en Londres, tal vez podamos tomar un chocolate caliente y hablar de viejos tiempos —Antonio asintió con la cabeza.  
—Me encantaría—.

 

…

Antonio sería dado de alta para cuando Sherlock estuviera en la semana treinta y cuatro. Tanto para De La Rosa como para John, compartir el mismo espacio sería algo sin duda incómodo.  
John observó a Sherlock usar su portátil (que para variar, el detective había tomado sin permiso), pero no estaba molesto, al contrario, le enternecía ver al Holmes usando su redonda barriga para sostener la computadora.

 

Watson miró su reloj; Antonio iba a ser dado de alta a las 17:00 y ya eran las 12:00.

—Sherlock —el aludido levantó la vista de la pantalla para ponerle atención. —Sé que no hemos hablado de esto, pero… —John se puso frente al detective.   
— Sé que he sido un idiota, que no merezco tu perdón—.

Sherlock observó a su ¿ex? Bueno, en definitiva lo eran, después de todo, John le había engañado, no una, sino repetidas veces con distintas personas. Cualquier otro en su posición ni siquiera querría tener a John cerca, sin embargo, él no lo odiaba, no podía.  
¿Por qué? Simplemente porque era John Watson, sin él, Sherlock Holmes estaba incompleto. Pero le engañó, le hirió y fue por eso que permitió que hablara el orgullo.

—Cierto. No lo mereces —dijo Sherlock con el mismo tono que usaba para hablar con algún criminal —. Antes de conocerte, pensaba que los sentimientos eran una tontería que me distraía de mi trabajo. Los lazos afectivos me parecían una tontería, sin embargo, tú lograste hacerme comprender lo equivocado que estaba—.  
—Sherlock —John sintió la fuerte opresión en el pecho. El vacío era tan doloroso; tenía ganas de llorar, pero debía aguantar lo que estaba muriendo en su interior y callar.  
—Siempre pensé que la idea de formar una familia era una excusa de las mujeres para no criar solas a sus pequeños tumores—.  
—Los niños no son tumores, Sherlock —lo regañó John con voz entrecortada. Era difícil mantenerse calmado con toda la revolución de sentimientos que estaba teniendo en esos momentos.  
—Odio admitirlo, pero estaba equivocado en eso, ambos fuimos unos estúpidos, al tomar nuestros conceptos de familia como los verdaderos. Antonio se convirtió en mi familia en poco tiempo —John apretó los dientes con la sola mención del español, gesto que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido para el detective.

Sherlock dudó por un momento en si debía seguir expresando sus conclusiones o callar y no parecer cruel.

—Antonio me enseñó que no es necesario compartir lazos de sangre o esas cursilerías que las personas comunes usan como excusa para no sentirse solas. Las familias son de diferentes colores, no todas deben tener un padre, una madre e hijos. Ni siquiera es necesario que compartan la misma sangre.

 

John bajó la cabeza, sentía que había fallado; Sherlock jamás le perdonaría todo lo que le había hecho.  
—Entiendo —Watson comprendía que era un idiota, el más grande en la faz de la tierra, había tirado a la basura toda una vida con la persona que amaba —. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero… Por favor, permíteme estar con ustedes, acompañarte en los casos… Ver crecer a los gemelos—.  
—Supongo que Sherly y Anthony tienen derecho a conocerte —dijo Sherlock. Ben se acercó al detective para exigir que le prestara atención. —Necesitaré ayuda en los casos, ya que Antonio no podrá acompañarme a causa de su trabajo—.

 

…

Los doctores Griffin y el resto de su equipo arribaron al 221B. Había dos personas que John no había visto antes, uno de ellos tenía aspecto de ser nórdico, era alto, incluso unos centímetros más que Sherlock; sus ojos eran azules y sus cabellos rubios, pero quien de verdad lo impresionó fue el otro hombre. 

— ¿Doctor Taylor? Soy John, John Hamish Watson —dijo con emoción. El hombre al que se dirigía era una persona que estaba por entre los 70 u 80 años, usaba unos gruesos lentes y un bastón para ayudarse a caminar.  
— ¿Hamish? —Los ojos del hombre brillaron en reconocimientos — ¡Oh! Pero que pequeño es el mundo. ¿Te convertiste en doctor? No sabía que eras miembro del equipo.  
—No lo es —dijo el nórdico en tono tajante. Luka Wyss era muy selectivo con las personas con las que trabajaba y John no le agradaba, en especial por creerle ser el reemplazo de Antonio.  
—Es amigo de Sherlock —explicó Emily —. No le tomes mucha importancia, querido. Luka es algo… amargado—.   
—No lo soy —espetó frunciendo el ceño.  
—En fin. Joshua decidió que tus sesiones fuesen en tu zona de confort —explicó James y luego sonrió. —Además, Antonio sale en algunas horas más del hospital, y queremos llevarlo a festejar—.  
—Por supuesto que están invitados —agregó Emily, prácticamente arrastrando a Sherlock a la habitación de éste —. Vamos Josh, el tiempo apremia—.  
—Nos veremos después, Hamish. ¿Te parece si vamos a comer o tomar un café, mañana? —.

John sonrió emocionado.  
—Me encantaría.

 

…

 

Sherlock odiaba tener que hablar de “sus sentimientos”, con el doctor Taylor, ¿acaso el hombre creía que era tan tonto para no comprender lo que le pasaba y lo que sucedería dentro de unas semanas? Se había leído cuánto libro escribieron los doctores Griffin, Wong y aún el de Antonio; no necesitaba que su vehículo comprendiera lo que su mente ya hacía.  
—Bueno, creo que por hoy hemos terminado —dijo Joshua sonriéndole a Sherlock. Sacó una paleta y se la extendió al detective quien, prácticamente se la arrebató para meterla a su boca, esa era la única razón por la que soportaba las sesiones diarias.

 

Cuando salieron de la habitación; Emily, con ayuda de la señora Hudson, habían terminado de decorar el lugar; una gran manta, escrita tanto en inglés como en español, se encontraba en una de las paredes: Bienvenido a casa Antonio.  
Molly y Teresa eran las responsables de traer a Antonio del hospital. Después de la fiesta, Antonio acompaño a Molly hasta a la salida.  
—Gracias por todo —dijo el español.  
—Me alegra que estés mejor —Antonio la besó en la mejilla, pero para ninguno fue suficiente ese contacto; el deseo que los había estado invadiendo desde que se conocieron, fue más poderoso que la razón. Sus labios se unieron en un inocente contacto, pero cargado de sentimientos.  
—Me gustas, Molly —susurró el español embelesado.

 

Continuará…


	12. Capítulo 12.- Oscuridad en la luz

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, angustia y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen: Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Y se fue el amor

 

Capítulo 12.- Oscuridad en la luz

 

Sherlock ya cruzaba la semana treinta y seis. Antonio dividía su tiempo entre las frustrantes terapias, sesiones molestas con Taylor, Molly y Sherlock era lo único que lo salvaba de caer en la depresión.

John guardaba distancia de ambos; la situación era tan incómoda que muchas veces estuvo tentado en abandonar el 221B, pero nunca lo hizo, se había jurado a sí mismo, permanecer al lado de Sherlock y esta vez, iba a cumplir.

—Estas… muy arreglado —comentó John mirando a Antonio que acaba de entrar en la cocina donde Watson preparaba algo de té. Al español se le hizo extraño, pues, él solía dedicar mucho tiempo a su arreglo personal y ese día no usaba ropa de calle, ya que no pensaba salir.  
—Luka vendrá con el doctor Taylor —dijo el ibérico —. Gracias —agregó al recibir una taza de té.

John sonrió al saber que Joshua iría a visitarlos, aunque solían salir casi todas las noches a cenar o bien, a tomar un café, le agradaba tener al hombre que consideraba el héroe de su infancia. Hablaban de viejas épocas, fue así como se enteró que Frederick se convirtió en profesor de una preparatoria en Liverpool; sobre la muerte de Laurel en el cumplimiento de su deber (algo verdaderamente doloroso), y también de Charlotte, quien había nacido un año después de haberse mudado del vecindario; ella había tomado la misma carrera que su padre y tenía un consultorio en Londres.

La risa de Antonio sacó a John de sus pensamientos. Seguramente el medicamento que el español tomaba, lo estaba volviendo completamente loco.

—Mil disculpas. Recordé algo que Luka me comentó, respecto a los planes del doctor Taylor y de la doctora Wong.  
—¿Puedo saber de qué se trata? —preguntó John, curioso.  
—El doctor Taylor y la doctora Wong planean darle a Sherlock muñecos de entrenamiento —John levantó una ceja. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?, trató de imaginarse a Sherlock con uno de esos bebés de juguete y entonces, él mismo se vio estallando en risas; la sola idea de imaginar a Sherlock practicando el cuidado correcto de sus hijos era… completamente risible.  
—Dudo que Sherlock acepte eso.  
—Eso mismo le dije a ellos, pero la doctora Griffin le pidió a Luka que se encargara de convencerlo —suspiró —, y él no es precisamente amable. Resulta ser más testarudo que una mula.  
—Sherlock no se queda atrás —intervino John.  
—Precisamente —ambos doctores suspiraron con cansancio al comprender el infierno que les esperaba.

 

Luka y Joshua llegaron a Baker Street a la hora acordada; el islandés cargaba dos paquetes alargados de un tamaño lo suficientemente considerable como para no pasarlo por alto. Sherlock bufó molesto al verse arrastrado al interior de su habitación para comenzar con una estúpida sesión más, pero esta vez no fue así.

—Hoy tenemos algo especial para ti, muchacho —dijo el hombre mayor con voz cantarina —, bueno, para ti y el otro papá —agregó mirando a John, para luego giñarle un ojo.

A diferencia del resto de los miembros del equipo, Taylor sabía que Antonio no era el verdadero padre de los gemelos, si no John, ya que el mismo Watson se lo había confesado y después de recibir el regaño de su vida, Joshua le prometió ayudarle a recuperar a su familia.

—Ella es Alice y él, es Henry —dijo Joshua al tiempo que Luka extraía los dos muñecos de sus cajas. —Lloran y mojan los pañales.  
—Como un bebé —agregó Luka, como si estuviese dando una conferencia. —Son para que practique el cuidado correcto de sus futuros hijos; aunque Antonio ya tiene algo de experiencia, durante nuestras prácticas juntos, solía pasar sus descansos sirviendo de voluntario para cuidar a los recién nacidos que sus madres no podían atender.

Otra más del “perfecto” Antonio. Desde que Luka apareció, no hacia otra cosa que hablar del español, ¡era igual que una quinceañera hablando de su primer novio! No es que ha John le importara si De La Rosa tuviese un montón de enamorados, ¡mejor aún!, así, con suerte alguno de ellos podría alejarlo de Sherlock.

Sherlock observó las muñecas con desagrado; median 50 centímetros, vestidos con mamelucos y gorritas de bebés, rosas y azules, respectivamente; en sus muñecas derechas, llevan una pulsera, imitando a la que le ponen a los recién nacidos en los hospitales. Son pequeñas, del tamaño justo de un bebé de un mes. Sus bocas semi abiertas; ojos de vidrio, carentes de vida, pero tratando inútilmente de fingir que si existía un alama. 

Sherlock debía admitir lo reales que se veían, con esa piel que se apreciaba suave al tacto, pero, bien sabía que no lo eran y no pensaba fingir lo contrario. Él sólo tenía dos hijos: Anthony y Sherly.

—No pienso usar esas cosas —dijo Sherlock cruzándose de brazos.  
—Lo hará, señor Holmes —aseguró Wyss con la seriedad usada por un general al dirigirse a sus subordinados —, a menos, claro, que quiera experimentar con sus hijos y acabe haciéndoles daño.

John consideró aquello como un golpe bajo e iba a hacérselo saber al doctor extranjero, pero Antonio se lo impidió con un movimiento de cabeza; Luka y Sherlock eran como niños cuando se trataba de querer salirse con la suya y no era recomendable meterse entre ellos (sobre todo porque uno era lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquear a un adulto y el otro sabía cómo desaparecer un cuerpo sin dejar rastro).

—La señora Hudson, John y Antonio se encargaran de eso —dijo Sherlock sin inmutarse (aparentemente), a las provocaciones del islandés  
—¿No cree que su casera y colega tienen cosas más importantes que cuidar de niños que no son suyos? —otro golpe bajo, está vez, John lo sintió más por ser a él a quien atacaba. —Antonio está herido…  
—Es suficiente, Luka —lo interrumpió el español, no queriendo escuchar el final de la oración. Ya de por sí se sentía un inútil y no quería oírlo de labios de nadie, mucho menos de un amigo. No quería que doliera más.  
—Jovencito —dijo Joshua con voz paternal —. Los muñecos te ayudaran a saber el modo correcto de cargar a tus hijos, ¿o es que pretendes no hacerlo nunca?, ¿Qué me dices de amamantarlos? Te aseguro, muchacho que yo hubiera matado por tener uno de esos cuando mi esposa y yo estábamos por tener a nuestro primer hijo.  
—¿De qué me servirá unos muñecos hechos de caucho? —bufó Sherlock. No le veía el caso usar esas cosas; un juguete no lloraba si lo cargabas mal o si lo golpeaba.  
—Silicona —corrigió Joshua con una sonrisa —. Parecen falsos, sí, pero lloran cuando tienen hambre o necesitan un cambio de pañal; tienen un sensor que indica si no son manipulados correctamente. Muchos padres llegan a lastimar a sus hijos, sin quererlo y otros, se desesperan al no entender porque no se callan cuando ya les han dado lo que creen que necesitan.  
—Usémoslos una semana —dijo John, rozando la mano de Sherlock. —Si lo haces, prometo cuidar de los gemelos por un mes, no tendrás que cambiar pañales, ni levantarte si lloran en la noche.

Sherlock lo meditó, buscando la posible trampa en las palabras de John.

—Un mes —John no necesitó decir más para convencer a Sherlock, quien, se acercó a Luka para tomar a uno de los muñecos; lo acunó torpemente entre sus brazos.

El muñeco comenzó a emitir sonidos de llanto, poniendo a Sherlock nervioso, angustiado, sí esa copia de un bebé y lo había hecho llorar… significaba que con sus hijos, sería peor; iba a ser un pésimo padre.

John notó la angustia de Sherlock, se acercó al detective, ayúdenle a sostener correctamente al bebé que, poco después, se quedó en silencio.

—¿Ves? —dijo Joshua con una sonrisa, feliz de ver a John junto a Sherlock en una actitud tan… familia —, sólo necesitas practicar y pronto serás un magnifico padre.

 

La aseveración de Taylor no convenía a Sherlock; se había dado cuenta, que los artículos que había leído en internet, en el portátil de Antonio; visto en aquellos documentales, no le iban a servir realmente.

 

…

 

Luka se había ido media hora atrás, llevándose con él a Antonio, alegando que deseaba dar un paseo y que necesitaba a alguien que conociera la ciudad, pero ¿Qué podía importar? Mientras mantuviera a De La Rosa fuera de Baker Street.

Joshua sonrió agradecido al recibir el té que John había preparado; Sherlock se había ido a su habitación desde que Antonio se fue; llevando consigo a los dos muñecos, tal vez para practicar.

—No he tenido ocasión para felicitarte (sólo regañarte), por tu futura paternidad —dijo el anciano.  
—Gracias, aunque… como van las cosas, dudo que alguna vez, Sherlock vuelva a confiar en mí —se lamentó Watson.  
—¿Y qué esperabas? Un engaño es algo que no se olvida, puede llegar a perdonarse, pero no de todo… siempre existirá su sombra.

John bajó la mirada, avergonzado y enojado por sus errores, pero, al mismo tiempo, triste, pues, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que no volvería a tener lo que tontamente tiró a la basura.

Joshua dejó su taza en la pequeña mesa; tomó su bastón y se levantó de su lugar.

—Debo irme; Charlotte me invitó a comer y mis nietos no quieren que llegue tarde.

 

John acompañó al viejo hombre hasta el taxi, cuando regresó al piso, encontró a Sherlock, sentado en su sofá, con los dos muñecos en el sillón; el detective los observaba con la misma seriedad que usaba al resolver uno de sus casos.

—¿Cómo lo haces John? —Watson se sobresaltó; no comprendía la pregunta. —¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo… que pronto nacerán?

Entonces, lo comprendió, Sherlock tenía más miedo de lo que incluso John creía; se acercó a él, mirándolo con cariño. Nuevamente, Watson se sintió como el peor bastardo del mundo.

Él, John Watson había logrado hacer lo que ni Moriarty o Magnussen pudieron, herir a Sherlock.

—Lo siento. Sé que no merezco tu perdón; te he hecho mucho daño…  
—Eso no es verdad —dijo Sherlock, no quería volver abrir la herida que apenas, estaba dejando de sangrar.  
—Lo es. Te dejé cuando más me necesitabas —John bajó la cabeza, demasiado avergonzado para mirar a Sherlock a la cara —. No puedo ni imaginar lo difícil que fue para ti sobrellevar esto; el saber que estabas embarazado y yo… yo no estaba ahí para apoyarte.

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos, incomoda, pesada y melancólica. Sherlock jamás le había temido tanto a la falta de sonido como en ese momento. Por una vez, Holmes se permitiría ser un humano común, lo necesitaba.

—Iba a abórtalos —Sherlock había pronunciado aquellas palabras con tanto dolor, que pensó que su voz se quebraría e inevitablemente, las lágrimas ganarían la batalla.

El corazón de John se contrajo, su respiración se cortó; tuvo, tantos deseos de golpearse en ese momento, pero, su cuerpo, aparentemente se había desconectado de su cerebro. Enojo, ¿Sherlock hubiera sido capaz de matar a sus propios hijos?, ¡eran criaturas inocentes! Ni siquiera él, que tenía manchadas las manos de sangre, podría ser capaz de algo tan cruel, tan… abominable.   
John abrió la boca, dispuesto a sacar toda la ira que en ese momento sentía, pero Sherlock volvió a hablar.

—No pude hacerlo. Molly, la señora Hudson me ayudaron a comprender… incluso Mycroft; él quien contactó a Antonio e hizo todos los arreglos —Sherlock hizo una pausa. —Cuando le conocí, pensé que la mejor opción para los bebés, era que Antonio los adoptara —John apretó las manos, desesperado, ¿aun pensaba dárselos al español? —. Aceptó, pero… me hizo prometer que pasaría el tiempo de mi recuperación con ellos y si llegaba a arrepentirme, él se volvería su tío.

John no lo soportó más, se abalanzó contra Sherlock, atrapándolo en un abrazo. Lloró, incluso el detective derramó algunas lágrimas. Ambos necesitaban desahogarse. Necesitaban saber, que a pesar de todos los errores, todas las fallas, lo roto de sus corazones, seguían teniéndose el uno al otro.

—No puedo ni imaginarme por lo que habrás pasado —dijo John, tratando de que su voz, fuese lo más clara posible —. Una mujer embarazada y… abandonada, la pasa muy difícil… tú debiste pasarla peor. No justifica que hayas atentado contra la vida de nuestros hijos…  
—Eres el menos adecuado para reclamarme, John —lo interrumpió Sherlock, separándose de su compañero; estaba enojado. Las estúpidas hormonas lo hacían demasiado sentimental… muy humano para su gusto. —¿Cómo planeabas que reaccionara? ¡Soy hombre! —gritó exasperado, ocasionando que Watson diera un paso atrás. —Son las mujeres las que se embarazan, la que tienen que cargar con pesadas barrigas y malestares durante nueve meses, ¡no los hombres! Tú te fuiste, justo cuando creí que siempre estarías conmigo —Sherlock hizo una pausa, ya le era imposible contener todo aquello que había estado guardando durante tanto tiempo y ahora, explotaba —. Al final… todos se van.

John no pudo soportar ver a Sherlock así, tan roto, tan… no Sherlock.

Un nuevo abrazo, cargado de promesas, de devoción… de amor.

—Perdóname —murmuró John, finalmente uniendo sus labios a los de Sherlock.

Necesidad. Ese beso estaba cargado de tantas emociones, tanto tristes, como alegres. Los corazones laten con violencia, a medida que el contacto se hace más intenso, más pasional. Era como una tormenta, un volcán en erupción, un terremoto, una gran ola que va creciendo, haciéndose más grande, más rápida, hasta que, de pronto, choca contra las rocas.  
Sherlock se removió incomodo; un fuerte dolor había nacido en la base de la cadera, expandiéndose hasta el vientre, trató revigorarlo, seguramente eran una de esas contracciones que el cuerpo experimenta para prepararse, mientras más se acerca la fecha del parto, pero, esto… era diferente, era más agudo, más… incomodo.

Una nueva punzada de dolor, aún más fuerte que la primera, hizo que Sherlock gimiera de dolor; se llevó una mano al vientre, en un gesto de protección.

—¿Sherlock? —John sólo necesitó unos segundos para comprender, Sherlock estaba entrando en labor de parto, faltando dos días para que entrara a la semana 37.

 

Continuará…


	13. Nuevo comienzo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, angustia y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen: Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Y se fue el amor

 

Capítulo 13.- Nuevo comienzo

 

Sherlock fue trasladado a Barts; sentía las contracciones en intervalos de 30 a 20 minutos y aún no había comenzado a dilatar, pero ya la fuente se había roto.

Todos los familiares y amigos de Sherlock se encontraban en la sala de espera, incluso Antonio, que, con su mano izquierda inutilizada, poco podía hacer para ayudar, pero daba gracias a Dios por la presencia de sus compañeros (principalmente de los Griffin).

—Espero que todo salga bien —dijo mamá Holmes, ella y su esposo habían llegado a Londres la noche anterior y se estaban quedando en casa de su hijo mayor.  
—Sherlock está en las mejores manos, se lo aseguro, señora Holmes —dijo Antonio con sinceridad y era cierto, los médicos que estaba con Sherlock en ese momento eran los mayores expertos en embarazos masculinos.  
Antonio se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose nuevamente inútil. Se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Molly, sobre la suya, apoyándolo.

John no estaba mejor que el español; todo él era una maraña de sentimientos. Pronto sería padre, ¿qué le deparaba el futuro? Su relación con Sherlock era incierta, pero al menos ya no era tan… imposible como en un principio.  
Sus miedos de humano, fueron reemplazados por unos instantes por sus temores de médico. Sabía que el parto sería mucho más complicado que uno normal, los hombres no estaban adaptados, ni biológica, ni anatómicamente para tener bebés y sin embargo, Sherlock y otros individuos más, de alguna forma, habían logrado ir contra la naturaleza y lograr tan prodigioso milagro.  
Había infinidad de cosas que podían complicar un embarazo (y que John sabía, por sus pláticas con aquellos especialistas), y podían ser aún más graves en un hombre. Una hemorragia, descompensación y otras miles de cosas que John se obligó a ignorar.

 

James se presentó en la sala de espera para informarles que subirían a Sherlock al quirófano, pues, lo someterían a una cesárea.

—Debes estar con él, apoyar a Sherlock y a los bebés —dijo James, no miraba a John sino a Antonio, quien aún pensaba, era el padre de los mellizos.

El hispano miró a su colega y luego a Molly; él había estado hablando con Sherlock acerca del parto y, aunque, el detective consultor no estaba del todo seguro, le pidió que John le acompañara durante el alumbramiento, era lo lógico.

—El doctor Watson debe estar con Sherlock en este momento —para los que no sabían la verdad relacionada a los mellizos, aquellas palabras les resultaron extrañas.  
—Pero, muchacho, tú eres el padre… —dijo James, completamente seguro de sus palabras, pero la negativa de Antonio lo descolocó.  
—John Watson es el padre. Conocí a Sherlock cuando ya estaba embarazado —reveló el hispano mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de Watson, queriendo infundirle valor, algo que en ese momento, necesitaban los dos —. Lo prometo, les contaré todo cuando todo esto pase, así que, por el momento…

James suspiró pesadamente, pero asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo; él era después de todo, el más comprensivo del equipo de médicos; la peor, sin duda era Emily; Antonio, rezaba poder sobrevivir a su furia.

 

…

Luka le dio instrucciones al anestesiólogo que los asistiría en la cesárea. Sus compañeros se estaban preparando, al igual que las dos enfermeras que, por el momento, estarían en su equipo. El hombre esperaba ver a Antonio, sabía lo difícil que le resultaría a su amigo tener que permanecer del otro lado, pero no tenía opción, con su mano izquierda inutilizada y su pronta paternidad, su juicio se vería comprometido. Sonrió al escuchar la puerta abrirse, seguro de que se trataba del español, sin embargo, no fue así.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? —Dijo Luka con rudeza, observando a la persona que había entrado en compañía de James, al que miró de inmediato, demandando una explicación —. ¿Dónde está Antonio? Él es el padre y debe estar con su pareja en el momento del nacimiento.  
—El doctor Watson va a acompañar a Sherlock —respondió el mayor, mientras se preparaba para ayudar en la intervención.  
—Soy el padre —Luka frunció el ceño, no aceptaba tal respuesta, pero tuvo que tragarse su enojo; tenía que estar listo para el momento en que tuviera que atender a los bebés.  
—Después arreglaremos esto —dijo el nórdico. Pasó junto a John, chocando contra él a propósito; Wyss era ligeramente más alto que Sherlock y la fuerza hizo que Watson se fuera para atrás, pero no cayó al suelo, pues James lo atrapó.  
—Lo siento, Luka es algo… especial, cuando se trata de Antonio. Eran los únicos extranjeros al cuidado de mi hermana y son muy unidos —le explicó el hombre —. Vamos, tus hijos deben estar listos para nacer.

 

Sherlock ya se encontraba preparado. Aunque no lo admitiera, tenía miedo; los dolores, no eran el verdadero problema, Lin había descubierto que uno de los bebés tenía el cordón umbilical alrededor del cuello, algo que no estaba en el último examen. El detective temía por su hijo.  
—Relájate, todo saldrá bien —le aseguró Emily, sonriendo tras el cubrebocas. —Tus pequeños saldrán airosos de esta. Después de todo, llevan tu sangre.

John entró en compañía de James cuando el anestesiólogo comenzaba su trabajo. Lin sería la encargada de la cesárea, Emily la asistiría, mientras que Luka examinaría a los bebés en cuanto nacieran y James documentaria todo el proceso. Cuando las dos doctoras se dieron cuenta que era Watson el que entraba y no Antonio, intercambiaron miradas, pero ninguna hizo comentario alguno, ya habría tiempo para eso después.

—Bien, comencemos —dijo Lin tomando el bisturí, preparada para realizar el corte.

 

…

 

Mamá Holmes daba vueltas de un lado a otro, preocupada por su hijo y sus futuros nietos. Los partos gemelares ya de por sí conllevaban un riesgo mayor; su hermana había pasado por uno, desgraciadamente, hubo complicaciones y uno de ellos había muerto. Rogaba a Dios que eso no pasara con Sherlock… no estaba segura que su pequeño fuese capaz de soportar una pérdida así.

—Todo saldrá bien, mami —le aseguró Mycroft, quien hacia un estupendo trabajo ocultando su propia preocupación.

 

La cesárea era una simple operación de rutina, después de todo, Lin había realizado cientos de ellas en mujeres a lo largo de los años y unas treinta en hombres, convirtiéndola en la mayor experta a nivel mundial; había escrito un libro sobre el alumbramiento de donceles. Un hombre en estado, no podría desear mejor especialista que ella; pero un parto masculino era siempre peligroso, no importaba el sinfín de precauciones que se hubiesen tomado durante la gestación, la amenaza de muerte de la madre o el producto estaba siempre latente.

Cuando el monitor de signos vitales comenzó a sonar insistentemente, indicando que la presión de su paciente caía; Lin se preocupó, pero no se alteró, después de todo, tenía a una de las mejores cirujanas a su lado; pronto, entre ambas especialistas, lograron contener la emergencia.

 

John casi tiene un infarto al escuchar al aparato sonar, tenía tanto miedo; quería empujar a las dos mujeres y hacerse cargo él mismo de la cesárea, pero se contuvo; no tenía experiencia en partos comunes, mucho menos en partos de varones, podría matar a Sherlock o a los bebés. Pudo volver a respirar, cuando el sonido del aparató cesó, únicamente para ser reemplazado por el llanto del primer bebé.

—Bienvenida al mundo, Sherly —dijo Emily al tiempo que le pasaba la niña a su hermano, para que Luka la revisara.

John sonrió, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Observó a Sherlock, deseando preservar en sus memorias la expresión de su amado, sin embargo, este mantenía los ojos cerrados, aún no reaccionaba después de la pequeña crisis.

—Está bien. Es fuerte, está bien —le aseguró Emily, sin embargo, la sombra de la preocupación matizaba su rostro. Algo estaba mal, lo supo en el momento en que Lin extrajo al segundo bebé.

El niño no lloraba y el color de su piel era azulado. Luka le quitó el bebé a su compañera y se apresuró a realizarle los primeros auxilios; John observó el proceso desde su posición, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. 

Su bebé, su hijo, era apenas un poco más grande que una sola de las manos de Luka. John volvió a sentirse impotente; era tan difícil estar del otro lado, del lado de los familiares del paciente.  
Luka había demorado unos segundos en reanimar al bebé, pero a John le resultó eterno; el llanto de Anthony se dejó escuchar, débil, pero constante.

Sherly había nacido pesando un kilo quinientos gramos, algo bajo, pero normal en un bebé de su condición, mientras que su hermano, a penas y alcanzaba el kilo doscientos; los pulmones de Anthony también presentaban problemas. El niño permanecería en la incubadora bajo vigilancia constante, hasta que Luka lo considerará adecuado.

Sherlock despertó adolorido; mareado y fatigado a causa de la anestesia. Se llevó una mano al vientre, sintiéndolo vacío. Tardó un momento en recordar, ¡cierto!, sus hijos ya habían nacido.

—No te toques demasiado. Los puntos podrían abrirse —dijo John. Acababa de entrar a la habitación.  
— ¿Dónde están?  
—La enfermera traerá a Sherly para que puedas conocerla, pero deberás esperar hasta mañana para ver a Anthony.  
—Quiero hablar con Antonio —algo malo le pasaba a su hijo, lo sabía, por ese “instinto materno”; De la Rosa le había explicado durante su primer examen, que existía una alta posibilidad de problemas en la salud de los bebés a causa de los nulos cuidados durante los primeros meses de embarazo.

 

Lin le había advertido sobre aquel golpe ocasionado fuera de Baker Street, y le pidió que guardara absoluto reposo, pero luego sucedió el secuestro de Antonio y una gran cantidad de estrés.

Antonio le llevó a ver a su hija; era tan pequeña, tan frágil; tenía una pelusita rubia como cabellera, aun no se le distinguía el color de ojos, pero Sherlock secretamente esperaba que fueran parecidos a los de John. Estuvo con la niña una hora, aprendiendo de Luka, la manera correcta de alimentarla.  
Sherly debía permanecer en la incubadora por lo menos una semana para tener el peso de un bebé nacido de una mujer.

Anthony era una historia aparte; necesitaba de medicamentos y un cuidado constante durante las siguientes semanas, además, existía la posibilidad de desarrollar alguna enfermedad crónica o incluso sufrir alguna discapacidad, pero su hijo era fuerte y Sherlock sabía, que vencería cualquier obstáculo.

 

…

 

Antonio contempló la iglesia; no había estado ahí desde… bueno, no había estado nunca en esa parte del edificio y prefería olvidarse de la parte en la que sí estuvo. Hizo la señal de la cruz sobre su pecho antes de sentarse en la banca más cercana a la puerta; la misa acababa de iniciar.

Había decidido usar un disfraz para no ser descubierto; no quería ni imaginarse el escándalo que se armaría si la gente se enteraba que estaba visitando el lugar donde estuvo cautivo.

—Hijos míos —dijo Ángel a la mitad de su sermón —, me gustaría que me ayudaran a rezar por la familia de un buen amigo mío; sus sobrinos nacieron hace dos días y uno de ellos está grave. Oremos por la salud del pequeño Anthony.

Antonio sintió que se le oprimió el corazón, ¿Ángel pedía por la salud de su hi… sobrino?  
—Bastante conmovedor, ¿no le parece? —Antonio se sobresaltó al escuchar a la mujer anciana (que hasta ese momento no había visto), la dama le sonrió —. El padre ha estado pidiendo oración por el niño y su familia desde hace dos días.

Antonio tuvo deseos de llorar, pero en lugar de eso, se concentró en orar; le pidió a Dios por la salud de Sherlock y de sus hijos: ofreció su vida a cambio de ellos, cualquier cosa estaba dispuesto a dar por el bienestar de su familia.

Al concluir la misa, Antonio aguardó a que todos los feligreses se retiraran. Ángel se encontraba en la sacristía, donde le esperaba.  
—Gracias por las oraciones —Ángel le sonrió con cariño.  
—Sé que Dios escuchará nuestros ruegos. Ten fe, amigo mío —Antonio asintió por la necesidad de hacerlo; tenía tanto miedo, por Anthony, por Sherly y por Sherlock, incluso por él.  
¿Qué sería de su amigo si su hijo fallecía? Sherlock podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que era un sociópata, que no tenía sentimientos, pero la verdad es que sus emociones eran, incluso más profundas que el común de la gente.  
Sí Anthony moría o él o Sherly sufrían de alguna manera, Sherlock no lo soportaría.

— ¿Cuándo sabrán si el niño vivirá? —Antonio suspiró.  
—Está respondiendo bien al tratamiento, aun así, Luka, está preocupado por el tiempo que pasó sin oxígeno; ya ha descartado un posible retraso, aunque no descarta alguna enfermedad crónica —Antonio se llevó una mano al cuello, con gesto adolorido. Estaba exhausto, las dos últimas noches las había pasado en vela, cuidando de los mellizos, pero principalmente de Anthony; en ese tiempo, su lazo con Sherlock se había hecho más fuerte y las asperezas entre John y él dejaron de existir, ahora se podría decir que eran amigos.  
— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste o comiste?  
—Dormí un par de horas hace rato, ¿comer? No lo recuerdo —fue el turno de Ángel para suspirar.  
—Vamos, la señora Alana hizo un delicioso pastel de pollo.  
—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre…  
—No te estoy preguntando, vas a comer conmigo —Antonio estaba tan cansado que no pudo oponerse y terminó comiendo todo cuanto le pusieron en el plato.  
—Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras —Antonio asintió, sólo rogando a Dios porque así fuera.

 

….

 

Las semanas pasaron; Sherly fue dada de alta a los ocho días de nacida, pesando dos kilos. Anthony tuvo que esperar casi un mes para lo sacaran definitivamente de la incubadora y poder ir a casa. Luka se había propuesto hacer hasta lo imposible para salvar al niño y lo había logrado.  
Cuando la emergencia pasó, los médicos se dieron el tiempo para reñir a Antonio por el engaño, en especial Luka, quien había tomado por el cuello a su amigo y dado una serie de coscorrones, algo muy infantil.  
Todo estaba perdonado.

 

— ¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó John mientras mecía a Anthony. Sherlock estaba en su habitación, alimentando a Sherly.  
—Luka ha insistido en que me mude con él —sonrió el español —, quiere revivir nuestros días de estudiantes.  
— ¿Por qué no con Molly?, ¿ya son pareja, no?  
—Llevamos poco más de tres semanas y no me parece apropiado pedirle algo así, al menos no por ahora.

John observó al hispano, seguro que él no había tenido sexo con Molly (de hecho, Sherlock ya lo había mencionado).  
—Deberé llevarme a Ben —suspiró Antonio —, pobrecillo, él y Sherlock están tan encariñados, pero Anthony puede desarrollar alguna reacción alérgica a su pelo.  
—Sherlock no estará feliz con eso —comentó Watson, él fue testigo de cómo el detective trataba al minino (mucho mejor que a cualquier otro ser vivo), pero era por el bien de su hijo.  
—Bueno, al menos algo bueno saldrá de esto —dijo Antonio sonriendo. John le miró confundido —. Ya no tendrás que compartir el sofá con Ben.

John entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada; la verdad, muchas veces Ben, lograba empujarlo fuera del sofá y debía dormir en el suelo, en una ocasión, intentó quitarlo, pero el minino comenzó a maullar como si lo estuvieran lastimando, cuando Sherlock salió a ver que sucedía, el gato se acercó a él, cojeando de una pata (maldita bola de pelos manipuladora), Holmes se había enojado tanto que no le habló en tres días.

— ¿A Luka no le molestará?  
—No. Teníamos una hermosa gata de angora cuando estuvimos en América, ya era algo mayor, pero Luka era el que más le quería —Antonio sonrió —. Cada vez que pasaba por alguna tienda de mascotas, le compraba algún juguete o golosina.

 

Hablaron un rato más, compartiendo una buena taza de té. John tenía el día libre en la clínica y Antonio aún estaba en periodo de recuperación (órdenes de Emily), Anthony ya dormía tranquilo en su moisés. Mientras hablaban del paciente más raro que llegaron a tratar; Sherlock se dignó a salir de la habitación con la niña, un poco separada de su cuerpo.

—Se ensucio —dijo Holmes e inmediatamente, Antonio hizo intento de tomar a la bebé, pero John se lo impidió; todo ese tiempo, Sherlock se las había arreglado para no tener que cambiarle los pañales a ninguno de sus hijos, siendo el español el que (con dificultar a causa de su mueva condición de diestro), siempre la mayoría de las veces, terminaba haciéndolo.  
—Sherlock, debes aprender a cambiarles los pañales —dijo John, con el tono que normalmente se usaría, para hablarle a un niño. — ¿Crees que Antonio va a estar ahí para atender a los mellizos? No son sus hijos.

Antonio frunció el ceño, porque esos niños podían no llevar su sangre, pero los amaba como si fuesen sus hijos.  
— ¿Qué tal si tiene trabajo o está con Molly? —Sherlock se encogió de hombros.  
—A Emily y a Molly no les importará.

John frunció el ceño. La niña se removía incómoda en los brazos de Sherlock, finalmente, comenzó a llorar. Suficiente, no iba a dejar que sus sobrinos sufrieran por la tozudez de sus padres; tomó a la niña y se fue a cambiar el pañal de la pequeña. Holmes sonrió victorioso.

 

—Sherlock, no puedes depender de Antonio o de mí para cambiar a los niños. Tienes que aprender a hacerlo tú.  
— ¿Por qué? Antonio hace un estupendo trabajo —dijo el detective al tiempo que cargaba a su otro hijo. Anthony era más pequeño que Sherly y más frágil, pero Holmes estaba seguro que sería un hombre fuerte más adelante.  
—Sherlock, no puedes depender siempre de Antonio, de la señora Hudson o de mí para cambiar a los niños —John hizo una pausa, era obvio que no estaba avanzando —. Haz visto cosas… desagradables para la mayoría de personas: cadáveres putrefactos, desmembrados, ¡incluso los guardabas en la nevera! Cambiar un pañal sucio no debe ser gran cosa para el único Detective Consultor del mundo.

John sonrió al notar la expresión de Sherlock, esa, que Holmes pone cuando ha decidido hacer algo.  
La oportunidad para Sherlock de cambiar un pañal, llegó pocos minutos de finalizada la discusión; Antonio había salido por un llamado de Luka (al que seguro le invitaría una cena en el mejor restaurante de Londres, por ayudarlo a escapar de la discusión). La señora Hudson tampoco estaba y John sólo lo asistiría, más no pensaba hacerle el trabajo sucio.

Sherlock colocó al bebé en el mueble que Antonio había comprado para tal propósito. John estaba a su lado, observando atentamente cada movimiento del detective.

—Debes quitarle los adhesivos y pegarlos sobre ellos mismos, para que no se peguen en la piel de Anthony —dijo John —. No quites el pañal todavía, sólo levántalo y pon una toallita en el pene.

Sherlock hizo lo que Watson le indicaba; quitó los adhesivos y abrió el pañal; el olor fue tan pestilente para la sensible nariz de Holmes, que tuvo que dar un paso atrás. Anthony observaba a su papá con curiosidad mientras se chupaba una de sus manitas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —habló John sonriendo con burla.  
—Eso es asqueroso —Watson rodó los ojos.  
—Sherlock, has manipulado cadáveres en avanzado estado de putrefacción, ¿y te molesta un pañal sucio?  
— ¡Eso huele peor! —se quejó Sherlock.  
—Espera a que todos en mi blog se enteren que el “gran” Sherlock Holmes, le teme a un simple pañal sucio.

Picar el orgullo de Sherlock podría ser algo peligroso, pero efectivo. El detective se acercó a su hijo nuevamente, quien comenzaba a inquietarse, no pasaría mucho antes de que se pusiera a llorar e irremediablemente su hermana (que dormía en su cuna) se le uniera.  
Sherlock tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se acercó al niño y siguió las instrucciones de John al pie de la letra; cuando llegó el momento de limpiar la popo (de un aspecto, olor y color asqueroso), de las nalguitas de Anthony, un poco de aquella sustancia pegajosa se quedó en su mano, ocasionándole arcadas, que pudo disimular. Al terminar su gran hazaña le entregó el bebé a John y se fue corriendo al baño. Watson sonrió.

—Parece que papi no tiene un estomago tan fuerte como creía, ¿verdad? —dijo John a su hijo, pero éste se encontraba bastante entretenido chupando su puño como para hacerle caso al adulto.

….

 

5 de febrero del 2015, los mellizos cumplían seis meses. Sherlock estaba sentado en la alfombra de la sala, con sus dos hijos frente a él, ambos rodeados de almohadas para evitar que pudieran lastimarse. Holmes les mostraba algunos juguetes (cortesía de los abuelos Holmes y del tío Mycroft). La vida de Sherlock había dado un giro de 360° desde que supo de la existencia de los mellizos; no tenía tanta libertad para ir a resolverle la vida a los incompetentes de Scotland Yard, pero al menos tenía a John y en ocasiones a Antonio y a Luka, que se había invitado a sí mismo para hacerlo.  
Contrario a lo que muchos pudiesen pensar, Sherlock disfrutaba de la paternidad y no le importaba —al menos no tanto—, no poder correr por las calles de Londres persiguiendo criminales, pasar noches en vela, estar días enteros sin comer o si quiera moverse, fumar o tocar el violín a las tantas de la madrugada; aunque a sus hijos les gustaba las piezas que él había compuesto para ellos, debía respetar su horario de sueño.

La risa de los mellizos lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus hijos jugaban con los peluches de calavera que John les había dado como primer regalo.

— ¿Les gusta?, ¿pueden decir cráneo? —los niños balbucearon intentando pronunciar la palabra, pero sólo fueron capaces un: “a-a” y luego aplaudieron, riéndose de su gran trabajo.  
Sherlock siguió enseñándoles cosas, tratando de que dijeran alguna palabra.

—Aunque sean tus hijos, son aún muy pequeños, Sherlock —dijo Antonio. Era usual que el español se pasara por Baker Street, al menos un par de horas todos los días, a veces Luka lo acompañaba, ansioso por poder participar en alguna “aventura” o simplemente para examinar a los mellizos.

Sherlock observó detenidamente a su amigo. Zapatos negros de marca, recientemente comprados, pantalón tipo sastre de color azul marino, cinturón blanco y camisa de un suave azul pastel. También había arreglado y cortado su cabello el día anterior. Sus lentes incluso eran del color de su camisa.

 

— ¿Cuándo se lo propondrás? —Antonio pareció sorprendido por unos segundos, pero luego sonrió.  
—Aún me sorprendo con lo fácil que lees a las personas —sonrió el español mientras cargaba a Sherly, quien parecía feliz de estar en los brazos de su tío.  
—Sólo observo lo obvio.  
—Se lo pediré hoy, durante la cena.  
— ¡Aburrido!, ¿es que no tienes imaginación? —se quejó Sherlock. —Pensé que eras diferente.

Antonio ahogó su risa.  
—Bueno, es en realidad, la llevaré en ferry a Paris, pasaremos todo el día visitando lugares interesantes de la ciudad y finalmente, cenaremos en Le Ciel, he reservado su mejor mesa con vista a la Torre Eiffel, el anillo irá acompañado del postre.

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza; no era una cita tan espectacular como cuando le pidió a Molly ser su novia, pero, suponía que ella estaría encantada con la sorpresa de Antonio.

Continuará…


	14. ¿Y sí el amor regresa?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash, angustia y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen: Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Y se fue el amor

 

Capítulo 14.- ¿Y si el amor regresa?

 

Eran alrededor de las 11:00 a.m., Antonio y Luka se habían escabullido del hospital para ir a una joyería, pues el español pensaba pedirle matrimonio a Molly y necesitaba el consejo y apoyo de su mejor amigo. Mientras la vendedora les mostraba algunas argollas, De la Rosa no pudo evitar recordar el día que le pidió a Molly iniciar un noviazgo.

[Los mellizos estaban ya fuera de peligro, aunque su tiempo en la incubadora (en el caso especial de Anthony), aun no terminaba. Sherlock permanecería en el hospital, pues Mycroft consideraba que debía estar cerca por si algo sucedía con el menor de sus hijos y dado el reciente parto, necesitaba de ciertas comodidades, algo con lo que Emily estuvo de acuerdo, pues, de ese modo podría monitorear su salud y vigilar su alimentación, pero claro, Sherlock siempre seria Sherlock; luego del parto, el menor de los Holmes volvió a su rutina, casi no ingería alimentos y dormía poco, lo que hacía que John le riñera todo el tiempo. Sherlock no era el único que fue reprendido durante esos días; Antonio también, quien había dejado su rehabilitación para apoyar a su amigo y estar al cuidado de los bebés.

Sherlock observó al español mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por cambiar el pañal de la niña.  
—Tendrás otra cita con Molly —dijo Sherlock al tiempo que revisaba sus mensajes en el móvil. Antonio sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
—La llevare al campo, el doctor Taylor me recomendó un sitio muy agradable a las afueras de Londres.  
El Detective Consultor se mantuvo en silencio; ya había deducido lo que su amigo planeaba, pero, por primera vez, no iba a arruinar la sorpresa.  
Antonio se despidió poco después de Sherlock; debía ir al 221B a ponerse ropa apropiada para su cita, después, se dirigió a casa de Molly, era el día de descanso de la chica, por lo que podrían estar fuera todo el día.  
Fueron a las afueras de Londres. Molly jamás se imaginó que su cita, incluiría un romántico viaje en globo para observar el atardecer, ni que, Antonio se le declararía a la luz de la luna. Era simplemente mágico].

 

—Ese parece apropiado —dijo Luka, señalando un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante rosa en forma de corazón. Antonio sonrió, sí, era más que perfecto.

Después de comprar el anillo y dar los últimos ajustes a su plan; Antonio se dirigió a Baker Street, para ver a su amigo y a los mellizos, mientras que Luka se trasladaba al hospital, pues tendría turno nocturno ese día. Como era de esperarse, Sherlock descubrió las intenciones del español, pero no arruino la sorpresa, ¿qué sentido tenía si no había alguna respuesta interesante? A veces, Antonio era aburrido.

 

…

 

Molly Hopper había salido con personas con personalidades tan distintas, con carácteres tan diferentes que era como si fuesen de galaxias dispares; tuvo un romance efímero con un psicópata que la usó para llegar a Sherlock, había estado enamorada del —hasta entonces, más joven de los Holmes—, pero ningún hombre en su vida se parecía a Antonio; él era como el príncipe que toda niña sueña encontrar y tener “un final de cuento de hadas”; atento, detallista, le gustaban los niños, los animales, era vegano y muy romántico, pero sin llegar a ser empalagoso. Todo un caballero.  
Habían salido por algunos meses y, aunque en un principio, Molly se sintió un poco insegura, acostumbrada como estaba a tener sexo con su pareja en turno, con Antonio fue diferente, él consideraba que la base de una relación duradera no debía recaer en el sexo, por el contrario, debía ser en la convivencia y el entendimiento.  
Molly terminó de empacar; Antonio la había invitado a pasar el fin de semana en París, la ciudad más romántica del mundo; conociendo a su novio, sería una experiencia maravillosa.  
Ella y Antonio viajaron a Francia en barco; después de dejar las maletas en el hotel, se dedicaron a vagar por la ciudad. Antonio conocía bien París y llevó a Molly a lugares poco conocidos por turistas, pero ciertamente muy hermosos. Al atardecer, regresaron a su suite para descansar un poco y prepararse para ir a cenar a un lujoso restaurante. Hablaron de Sherlock, John y los mellizos; Antonio estaba emocionado, pues, el mes siguiente, sus pequeños sobrinos (hijos), postizos serían bautizados y él, tenía la dicha de ser el padrino.

— ¿Crees que John logre que Sherlock le perdone? —Molly estaba sinceramente preocupada por ese par, pues, ella fue testigo del sufrimiento del menor de los Holmes durante los meses que Watson lo engañaba y, aunque en ese entonces, intentó hacer que Sherlock se fijara en ella y olvidara a John, Molly jamás vio a Sherlock tan… roto como en ese entonces y comprendió, que sin su blogger, no sería el mismo detective consultor.  
—John necesita trabajar mucho —suspiró. —Sherlock lo ama y le perdonara, si no lo ha hecho ya.

Antonio hizo una pausa, se estaban desviando del tema importante; apreciaba mucho a Sherlock y a su familia, pero era su momento con Molly, únicamente de ellos dos. Tomó la mano de su novia y ella le sonrió.  
—Molly. Antes de conocerte pensé que mi corazón tenía vetado el amar… —Antonio hizo una pausa; el mesero acababa de traer el postre. —Te amo.   
—Y yo a ti —dijo Molly y se levantó ligeramente para besar los labios de su novio. El español sonrió.  
— ¿Comemos el postre? —Hooper dejó escapar una pequeña risita y asintió con la cabeza. Molly tomó el cubierto y se dispuso a cortar su mini postre; no tenía nada en contra de los lugares elegantes, como el hotel donde se hospedaban; la habitación era espaciosa y bellamente decoradora para hacerla lo más confortable posible, pero el restaurante, era una cosa distinta, la hacía sentir… fuera de lugar, no como Antonio, que parecía acostumbrado a lugares como ese. 

Los pensamientos de la forense se vieron interrumpidos por un cuerpo extraño en su postre; hizo a un lado el dulce, descubrió algo rosa; tomó su servilleta y con cuidado extrajo el objeto: un anillo con diamantes rosas. Buscó a Antonio con la mirada, pero éste, ya no se encontraba en su silla, sino frente a ella, con una rodilla en el suelo.  
—Molly Hooper, eres la mujer más increíble y maravillosa con que he conocido y agradezco a Dios cada día por haberme bendecido contigo —hizo una pausa para tomar el anillo de las temblorosas manos de su novia. De pronto, el restaurante entero se había quedado en silencio, observando la mesa donde la pareja se encontraba.   
— ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Molly se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, las lágrimas comenzaban a empañarle los ojos; la emoción era tanta que las palabras se negaban a salir, por eso tuvo que asentir con la cabeza, efusiva. Antonio sonrío, tomó el anillo, lo limpio un poco y se lo colocó en el dedo, pronto, los aplausos y los vítores irrumpieron la atmosfera silenciosa.

 

…

 

La boda se llevaría a cabo tres meses después del compromiso, los mellizos estaban por cumplir nueve meses de nacidos. La relación de Sherlock y John ya no era tan tensa, incluso, retomaron —de cierto modo—, su amistad e incluso iban a los casos juntos, pero el contacto físico se mantenía en lo mínimo. Por el momento, era lo mejor.

 

Sherlock dejó el móvil en la mesa junto a la cama, no tenía casos que resolver, al menos que valieran la pena. Estaba aburrido y solo; John había llevado a los niños al parque; la señora Hudson, de compras; Antonio estaba con Molly arreglando los últimos detalles de la boda que sería la semana siguiente.

El Detective Consultor bufó aburrido, Antonio quería una boda religiosa, pues, como él mismo lo había dicho en diferentes ocasiones; era un hombre creyente y temeroso a Dios; su sueño siempre fue casarse por la iglesia, pero, con su difunta esposa había sido imposible por la falta de recursos económicos y cuando los tuvieron, el matrimonio simplemente se enfrío.

Una boda. Sherlock nunca se interesó en una, ¿qué de interesante tenía el vestirse formales para firmar unos papeles y alimentar a un puñado de invitados aprovechados? Sin embargo, cuando John se casó con Mary, no pudo evitar imaginarse en el lugar de ella; después vino la separación y el deseo de Holmes desapareció. John regresó a Baker Street poco después, formalizaron su relación; nuevamente Sherlock experimentó la ilusión de un matrimonio con Watson, pero ahora…  
El detective salió de su habitación; había escuchado pisadas en las escaleras y sabía de quien se trataba.

—Sherlock —dijo a modo de saludo Mycroft, pero no venía solo, Anthea estaba con él; pero ella sólo dejó las bolsas que cargaba en el sofá y se retiró. El Detective no necesitaba deducir para saber que, dentro de esos paquetes, había cosas para los mellizos.  
—Mycroft, que adorable sorpresa —bufó el menor de los Holmes dejándose caer en su sillón —. Fueron al parque con John, insiste en obligar a mis hijos a realizar actividades aburridas.  
—Esperaba que, con lo sucedido, rompieras relaciones con el doctor Watson —dijo el Gobierno Británico, mientras ocupaba el lugar de John, frente a Sherlock. —Si necesitabas un… compañero afectivo, el doctor De La Rosa, era sin duda una opción más adecuada. 

El Holmes menor levantó una ceja; no le sorprendía el hecho de que su hermano sintiera desprecio por John y el afecto por Antonio, algo que sus padres compartían.

—Ya te dañó una vez, Sherlock, no permitas que lo haga de nuevo. No le des el poder para hacerlo de nuevo —por un momento, las palabras de su hermano desestabilizaron al Detective Consultor, sin embargo, logró recuperarse con rapidez. No iba a aceptar frente a Mycroft (ni a él mismo), el temor constante que experimentaba cada vez que John salía de Baker Street. —El doctor Watson se fue para buscar una esposa e hijos, ya tiene lo segundo, ¿cuánto tiempo pasará para conseguir a la mujer e intentar llevarse a los niños?

Eso era algo que Sherlock jamás iba a permitir; sus hijos llevaban su apellido (obra de Mycroft), legalmente John no tenía ningún derecho sobre los niños, sin embargo… el miedo persistía, ilógico, molesto, repugnante.

— ¿Cómo va la dieta? —preguntó Sherlock. Mycroft sonrió; un absurdo intento, una patética forma de escapar a la cruel realidad, sin embargo, el político se la concedió.  
—Muy bien, gracias.

 

…

 

Por fin, el día de la boda había llegado, seria en España, en la casa de Antonio, pero la ceremonia religiosa se realizó el día anterior, precedida por el padre Ángel. Luka fue el padrino y Sherlock quien entregó a la novia, pues los padres de Molly habían muerto tiempo atrás.  
La fiesta se realizó en los jardines de la casa de Antonio; un evento que se esperaba íntimo, por poco se convierte en algo más grande, pues, la presencia del antiguo monarca fue inevitable, ya que compartía una estrecha amistad con su antiguo médico.

 

John observó a la feliz pareja; Molly se veía tan hermosa con su vestido de novia, la hacía lucir como una princesa. Watson no pudo evitar recordar el día que se casó con Mary, luego, vino el divorcio, las mujeres con quien buscaba volver a unirse pese a tener una relación formal con Sherlock.   
—Hacen una linda pareja, ¿no te parece, Hamish? —la voz del doctor Taylor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. —No te preocupes, algún día, tú y el Sr. Holmes… —John negó con la cabeza; su relación jamás volvería a ser lo que una vez fue.   
Un engaño, quizás pueda perdonarse pero no olvidarse.

 

Sherlock había dejado el cuidado de sus hijos a Luka y a la señora Hudson, que gustosos aceptaron. Dirigió sus pasos hasta la que fue su habitación en casa del español, algunas cosas que necesitó durante ese tiempo aún permanecían ahí.  
—Es una habitación muy bonita —dijo John. Sherlock asintió con la cabeza; en ese lugar, había logrado encontrar algo de sosiego durante los meses que estuvo ahí.  
—Sé… que te hice mucho daño y no me alcanzará la vida para enmendarlo —ya habían hablado de esto con anterioridad, incluso se habían besado, pero aun así…   
—Aburrido. Ese tema ha quedado zanjado y no me apetece volver a repetirlo —habló Sherlock, fastidiado.

John sonrió; esa era la manera de Sherlock de decirle que estaba tratando de olvidar el pasado, aunque, obviamente la sombra de éste jamás desaparecería. Watson extendió la mano, sonriendo.  
—Soy John Watson, mucho gusto —Sherlock pareció confundido por un momento. El doctor sabía que aquello era un cliché, salido de una película cursi de bajo presupuesto, pero, tal vez, era lo que ambos necesitaban.  
—Sherlock Holmes —se dieron la mano, un gesto cargado de significado pero que se volvió insuficiente.  
— ¿Puedo… abrazarte? —dijo John con el mismo anhelo de un niño que desea un caramelo o una mascota. Sherlock asintió, no siendo capaz de negarle nada a su antiguo amante.

Pero, una vez más, aquel gesto fue insatisfactorio; entonces John hizo algo que ya no le estaba permitido: besó a Sherlock en los labios.  
¡Oh! Ese toque, fue como ser enviado al paraíso. John sabía que estaba mal, pero, profundizó el contacto. El hambre se apoderó de ellos —que—, hasta ese momento, no se habían percatado de cuanto se necesitaban.  
Manos deseosas redescubrían territorios conocidos.

Se amaron sobre aquella cama, testigo mudo del dolor y sufrimiento de Sherlock. Se hicieron uno nuevamente, olvidándose de los malos días. Con el clímax, también vino una promesa; votos renovados, de amor y fidelidad.

 

Continuará…


	15. Capítulo 15.- Epilogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, angustia y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Resumen: Sherlock despertó solo en la cama, como había estado sucediendo en los últimos meses. Después del sexo —si es que llegaba a suceder—, John se levantaba nada más terminar, se daba un baño y se iba a su antigua habitación, dejando al detective con el corazón roto y sintiéndose como una vulgar ramera.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Y se fue el amor

 

Capítulo 15.- Epilogo 

 

Con el correr de los años, las cosas para los donceles habían cambiado; el tema ya no se consideraba tabú y muchos médicos comenzaban a buscar asesoría con los casos que, lentamente se estaban volviendo más comunes. Antonio seguía siendo el portavoz del grupo, pues era, después de todo, el rostro más relacionado con el tema. Pero no era todo color de rosa; comunidades religiosas se oponían enérgicamente.

Anthony y Sherly ya tenían seis años, eran niños muy inteligentes, todos unos Holmes. La relación amorosa de Sherlock y John casi había regresado a la relación que tenían años atrás, aunque con sus altibajos, como cualquier otra pareja.

Molly y Antonio tuvieron una hermosa niña a quien nombraron Alice y actualmente tenía cuatro años y era la princesa de papá, que consentía todos sus caprichos.

Era una mañana de primavera; los mellizos jugaban a las escondidas con John, mientras que Sherlock resolvía un caso vía mensajes. Molly pasaría por los mellizos, pues, Antonio les había prometido llevarlos a Disneyland Francia el fin de semana, dándoles tiempo libre a sus padres.

Molly llegó a las nueve al 221B; saludó a Sherlock con un beso en la mejilla y a John con un asentimiento (aun no le perdonaba por lo que le hizo al detective). Tomó a los niño, sus maletas y se fue; Antonio los esperaba afuera, con el taxista.

 

—¿No deberíamos ir también? —pregunto John, luego de que sus hijos se marcharan.  
—Molly y Antonio son perfectamente capaces de cuidarlos —John apretó las manos. No podía evitar sentirse celoso por la total confianza que Sherlock le mostraba al español; a veces pensaba que le tenía más fe a De la Rosa que a él.  
—Tenemos trabajo —dijo Sherlock y John, no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente; con que esa era la razón para mandar lejos a los niños, quienes, seguramente harían lo posible para acompañarlos.

El caso se resolvió con rapidez, pero no sin ciertas dificultades; en definitiva, fue bueno que los mellizos estuvieran fuera del país.

…

 

Los niños regresaron el martes, luego de un divertido fin de semana en Francia y un día en España, pues Antonio los llevó a dar un paseo por su patria. Los mellizos estaban tan emocionados por la cantidad de cosas que vieron y experimentaron, que, ni bien estuvieron con John, le contaron todas sus aventuras. Le platicaron de la vez que su tío Antonio se subió a la montaña rusa y terminó vomitando todo el desayuno; lo bonitas que se veían Molly, Alice y Sherly vestidas de princesa (Blanca Nieves, La Bella Durmiente y Cenicienta, respectivamente), los genial que le resultó a Anthony disfrazarse de Bozz.

—Me alegra que se divirtieran —dijo John, a sus pequeños, sentados en sus piernas.  
—… luego tío Antonio nos llevó a su casa, ¡y nos dejó subirnos a unos ponis! —exclamaron ambos niños.

John se alegraba que sus hijos fuesen niños a los que les gustaban las cosas comunes (a pesar de su enorme inteligencia), su película favorita era Mulan y los Vengadores; incluso se disfrazaron de Iron Man y Mulan para Halloween.

—¿Les apetece ir al zoológico la próxima semana? —a ambos niños, se les iluminaron los ojos.  
—¿Podemos invitar a Alice? —sus hijos eran muy apegados a la pequeña, a pesar de ser menor que ellos.  
—Por supuesto. Tal vez podamos convencer a su papá Sherlock para que venga con nosotros, también —ambos mellizos asintieron con la cabeza. Eso sería fantástico.

 

Los niños se bajaron del regazo de John; van en busca de Sherlock, quien, con seguridad, se encuentra en el piso inferior, que la señora Hudson le presta como laboratorio.

John recibió un mensaje; Antonio lo invitaba a tomar unas cervezas en el pub de siempre, no es que acostumbraran ir seguido, tan sólo una o dos veces al mes y únicamente permanecían una o dos horas para beber un par de pintas, sin llegar siquiera a marearse, claro; no querían dar mal ejemplo a sus hijos. Watson pensó en declinar la oferta, después de todo, ni siquiera estaban cerca del jueves, era apenas martes, pero se contuvo; algo serio debía estar pasándole a De La Rosa para citarlo.

 

…

 

Antonio pasó por John a eso de las nueve, luego de que los niños se durmieran, pero no fueron a un pub, como siempre, en su lugar, se decidieron por una cafetería a unas calles de Baker Street.

—¿Cómo está tu mano? —preguntó John, luego de que la mesera les trajera su orden: café y pay de queso.  
—Mejor. El tratamiento de la doctora Hansen ha dado resultados muy satisfactorios; es probable que pueda recuperar un 90% de movimiento, en unos meses más.  
—Me alegro por ti —dijo Watson, con sinceridad.  
—Gracias —el español le dio un sorbo a su café. —. Dentro de tres semanas será su aniversario, ¿cierto? —John asintió; Sherlock y él, estaban por cumplir cinco años de su renovado noviazgo y pensaba pedirle matrimonio el día de su aniversario.

John lo sabía; Antonio era una persona, ciertamente romántica. Bastantes ejemplos había: el viaje a Venecia en el último aniversario de bodas; las rosas, los chocolates o mensajes de vez en cuando, incluso tocaba la guitarra (ya no muy bien dada la condición de su mano), e interpretaba canciones que el mismo componía. Todo un sueño para cualquier mujer.

—Supongo que esta reunión es para darme consejos —Antonio rio como respuesta.  
—Dentro de unas semanas se estrena la nueva película de Marvel: Doctor Stange y Alice quiere que los mellizos la acompañen. Con los niños fuera, tú y Sherlock podrían estar a solas.

A John le pareció una magnífica idea, pero, ¿A dónde llevarlo? Sherlock no era del tipo romántico; no podía llevarlo a un restaurante elegante y proponérselo durante el postre; poner el anillo dentro de un cadáver era una posibilidad, pero aun cuando la idea le parecía buena, dudaba conseguir la ayuda de Molly para ello, así, que la descartó.

—No necesitas hacer un circo —dijo Antonio. —Simplemente dale el anillo. Lo sutil nunca ha sido una buena forma para tratar con Sherlock, tú más que nadie lo sabe —se encogió de hombros —. Debes tomar el toro por los cuernos y simplemente decirle.

John contuvo una sonrisa.

—Pensé que me aconsejarías llevarlo a París y proponérselo en un restaurante con vista a la torre Eiffel.  
—Eso no sería nada original, ¿no te parece? —el tono falso de molestia, causó una sonrisa en John. ¿Cómo es que ese hombre se había convertido en su amigo, su confidente? Era uno de los grandes misterios de la vida.

 

….

 

El tan esperado día había llegado; los mellizos correteaban por el piso, ambos usando una toalla a modo de capa. Los niños estaban ansiosos por ver la película del Dr. Stange, mientras que John tenía trabajo para lidiar con los nervios, ¿y si Sherlock decía que no? Bueno, tampoco sería el fin del mundo, después de todo ya vivían juntos, sin mencionar que eran padres de dos hermosos niños. 

Antonio, Molly y Alice llegaron a eso de las 11:00 am por los mellizos. Se despidieron con un beso de sus padres.

—Suerte en su misión, soldado —dijo el español, guiñándole un ojo a John. Molly los miró confundida, pero no comentó nada; más tarde haría que su esposo le explicara que estaban tramando.

Cuando los niños y ambos adultos se fueron; John se metió en la cocina. Sherlock se encontraba recostado en el sofá, usando su vieja pijama, en su típica pose de estar en su Palacio Mental, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.  
John miró la tetera, durante todo ese tiempo, había estado seguro que quería pedirle matrimonio a Sherlock, ahora… ya no sabía si era correcto. Tenía miedo. 

El anillo que había escogido (con ayuda de Antonio y Luka), brillaba en su mano, dándole ánimos para dar el paso. John dejó escapar un suspiro; colocó dos tazas de té en una charola y un par de petit four que compró en aquella pastelería que el señor Taylor le había recomendado y los llevó a la sala.

—Sherlock —lo llamó John al verlo abrir los ojos. —Preparé té, ¿quieres un poco?

El detective se incorporó. Bastó unos segundos para que Holmes comprendiera lo que estaba pasando. Muy obvio, ciertamente.

—No pienso usar blanco —dijo Sherlock antes de tomar el tenedor y comenzar a comer. John abrió y cerró la boca, ¿lo sabía?, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Por supuesto que sí!, después de todo, era del único detective consultor de quien estaba hablando.  
—Entonces —John se aclaró la garganta —. ¿Aceptas?

Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio; analizando la forma menos ofensiva de expresar su opinión. A través de los años —y gracias a John—, logró desarrollar cierta… empatía con el sentir de las personas comunes.

—¿Es lo que quieres? —John asintió.  
—Me encantaría casarme contigo, Sherlock, es lo que más deseo —Watson entrelazó sus manos con las del detective —, pero no te obligaré. Te amo y soy feliz de estar a tu lado.

Se besaron, aunque sería justo mencionar que John fue quien lo hizo. El doctor estaba por levantarse, pero fue detenido por Sherlock.

 

—Antonio será mi padrino y no quiero ver a Anderson en mi boda —John sonrió, feliz porque Sherlock había aceptado y seguro de que sería todo una “noviazilla”.

 

La noticia de la boda causó diferentes reacciones entres sus conocidos, que fueron desde la indiferencia (ya se habían tardado en dar el paso), y la alegría. Los mellizos no comprendían bien lo que pasaba; para ellos, sus padres estaban casados desde que recordaban, porque eso es lo que hacen los adultos cuando se unen en matrimonio; vivir juntos, dormir en la misma cama y tener hijos, ¿no?

Los preparativos de la boda siempre eran estresantes, peor aun cuando uno de los novios era el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes. El detective quería que todo estuviera perfecto; desde las servilletas dobladas de forma especial; las decoraciones (nada de espantoso y aburrido blanco). Aunque sería una ceremonia pequeña, todo debía estar en perfecto orden.

 

John se observó en el espejo; llevaba un traje de color azul marino, en su ojal, una rosa blanca. Estaba nervioso; no es que pensara arrepentirse, era un sentimiento natural en una situación como esa. 

—Te ves muy apuesto —dijo Taylor. El anciano, estaba tomando el lugar de padre de John, algo que Watson agradecía, incluso los mellizos lo veían como su abuelo. —Me alegra que todo saliera bien al final. 

John sonrió; daba gracias que todo se hubiese arreglado. Mirando atrás, no podía creer que Sherlock lo perdonara (él mismo dudaba tener la fuerza suficiente, de haber estado los papeles invertidos). Quizás, a esas alturas, Sherlock estaría en España, resolviendo casos, criando a los mellizos con Antonio. Watson sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos horribles pensamientos; gracias a Dios no había sido así.

—Ya es hora —dijo el doctor Taylor —. No querrás hacer esperar a tu prometido, ¿verdad? —John negó y se acercó al hombre que admiraba desde su infancia y que, ahora, lo iba a acompañar en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida.

 

…

 

Sherlock se acomodó el saco; revisó su reflejo en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiese estar fuera de lugar, al no encontrarlo, se alejó del espejo.

—Jamás creí que llegara a ver este momento —dijo Mycroft desde el lumbral de la puerta. —No pensé que al final, aceptaras ser partícipe de un evento tan… común.  
—Quizás deberías pensar en hacerlo —habló Sherlock —. Garfield no te esperará para siempre.

Mycroft tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar entrar en una discusión; la boda está por comenzar y no hay tiempo para niñerías.

—Siempre supe que John causaría un efecto en ti —aseveró el mayor de los Holmes —. Aunque no esperaba estos resultados.

Mycroft dio media vuelta, alejándose un par de metros de su hermano, que luego de unos segundos, le siguió. No había necesidad alguna de palabras, al menos no entre ellos.  
El salón donde sucedería la boda, era pequeño, pero en extremo elegante (Anthea se había encargado personalmente, por órdenes de Mycroft, por supuesto). Flores de colores delicados, adornaban las pocas mesas donde los invitados esperaban. Los gemelos se encontraban en un lugar privilegiado, junto a sus abuelos, la señora Hudson, Lestrade, Molly y Alice.

Sherlock se encontró con John en la entrada del salón; Mycroft siguió su camino para tomar el lugar junto a Greg. La pareja permaneció en silencio, bajo la atenta mirada de sus familiares y amigos. La Juez que los casaría (buena amiga del padre Ángel), les sonrió con amabilidad.

La Juez, comenzó con su discurso ensayado, uno que llevaba repitiendo durante toda su carrera. Luego vinieron los votos de los novios, el intercambio de anillos y la firma de los papeles que los acreditaban como casados.

—Pueden besarse —ni bien, la Juez pronuncio aquellas palabras, el móvil de Sherlock comenzó a sonar, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la mujer y de John, pero eso realmente no le importó al detective que, sin ninguna vergüenza, leyó el mensaje que le habían enviado.

Era de Santiago de Chile en Sur América, al parecer, una mujer había sido encontrada muerta en el baño de su departamento, ni puertas ni ventanas fueron forzadas. Cabe mencionar, que dicha víctima vivía en un edificio en una zona con seguridad, tanto humana, como de cámaras de circuito cerrado. Los forenses lo calificaron como una muerte accidental, pero la hermana de la difunta no estaba de acuerdo; su hermana no era ninguna torpe, además, faltaba un cofrecillo en el que siempre guardaba, al menos, dos mil dólares en efectivo, sin mencionar, el extraño plástico al lado de su cuerpo que la hermana de la víctima se negó a tirar.

—Señor Holmes, ¿le importaría? —dijo la Juez, pero Sherlock la ignoró completamente.  
—¿Sherlock? —lo llamó Watson, al ser arrastrado por su, ahora esposo.  
—Andando John, tenemos trabajo —dijo el detective —. Debemos tomar un avión a Chile, en Sudamérica.

Antes de salir completamente, Sherlock grito: ¡cuida de los mellizos, mommy!   
Los presentes se habían quedado mudos, hasta que Antonio comenzó a reír, coreado inmediatamente por Molly, Lestrade, la señora Hudson y el resto de los invitados.

Una boda singular, sin duda, pero, tratándose de Sherlock y John, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Y el amor se fue, y así regresó. Las vidas de dos almas se unieron para no volver a separarse.

 

Fin.

 

…

 

Y por fin llegamos al final. Gracias por aguantarme todo este tiempo. XD

Les dejo un pequeño lemon como extra.

 

…

 

El caso en Santiago de Chile, había resultado ser entretenido… los primeros diez minutos. Fue simple para Sherlock descubrir que la víctima: Ágata Ramírez, no murió tras golpearse la cabeza accidentalmente con la bañera, por el contrario, se le inyectó una toxina indetectable en los exámenes toxicológicos de rutina. Pero no los aburriré con los detalles; seguramente no llegaron hasta esta parte por eso, así que simplemente nos la saltaremos para ir a la noche de bodas.

 

Sherlock y John decidieron quedarse en un pequeño hotel, para descansar.

 

Sherlock empezó a acariciar el sedoso cabello rubio, tan suave; pasó sus largos dedos por el rostro de John, por los sensuales labios. Se miraban como si estuvieran en trance.

John fue acercando su rostro al del detective. Los ojos de ambos, se cerraron al instante en que sus labios se juntaron. Sherlock rodeó la cintura de John, atrayéndolo hacia sí.  
Watson lamió la comisura de los labios del joven y el otro los abrió más, aceptando la invasión, sintiendo como la lengua del doctor, lamía la suya, proporcionándole una sensación abrumadora, correspondiendo a esas húmedas caricias y pronto sus bocas se fundieron en un beso apasionado. 

—¿Vanos a la cama? —le propuso John al romper el beso. Rosaba su cadera contra la de Sherlock, con sensualidad.  
—Elemental.

Se besaron como si quisieran devorarse. Sherlock chupaba la lengua de John mientras las prendas quedaban olvidadas en el suelo de la habitación.

Era su noche de bodas. Estaban casados. John no pudo evitar sonreír en medio del húmedo y exquisito beso. Se sentía afortunado, se unió al hombre más maravilloso; se lo arrebató al mundo como un ladrón y no se arrepentía.

—Calla, John, no pienses, es molesto —se quejó Sherlock, aun con sus labios sobre los de Watson, quien no pudo evitar sonreír. Amaba ese lado de su esposo (¡Oh! Que hermoso sonaba esa palabra para referirse al detective).

 

Ambos gimieron, cuando sus penes se rozaron, frotándose descaradamente; enviando descargas de placer y excitándolos más. Dedos colándose entre dos montes de carne, recorriendo un camino conocido.

Sherlock jadeó cuando John rozó la abertura de su humedad con uno de sus dedos, y luego, lo hundió en su entrada, hasta el fondo. Un grito sofocado escapó de su boca al sentir la invasión.

John envolvió los labios alrededor del palpitante pene de Sherlock, chupando rítmicamente la sensitiva punta; después, bajó hasta la pequeña abertura, humedeciéndola antes de penetrarla con su lengua. Al mismo tiempo, su dedo hacia círculos alrededor de su ano, acariciando las paredes internas, cada vez más lejos, cada vez más profundo.  
El placer se desplazaba estrepitosamente en el interior caliente del Detective Consultor, causándole mareo. Dejándolo con deseos de más.

Fue una penetración limpia, firm; la espalda de Sherlock se arqueo y sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de la cintura de John. El conocido pero excitante dolor se apoderaba de sus sentidos, apagando su cerebro. Llenándolos de éxtasis.

Las rítmicas envestidas; dentro, fuera. El estrecho deslizamiento, los cuerpos perfectamente amoldados el uno con el otro, como si estuvieran hecho para estar unidos. Cada movimiento acompañado por sonidos eróticos.

 

Por fin, ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo en medio de gemidos y gritos de arrebatador placer. 

Dejaron pasar un par de minutos antes de que John sacara su miembro —ya flácido—, del interior de Sherlock.

—Te amo —se dijeron, uno con palabras y el otro, con la mirada. Durmieron abrazados, por primera vez como un matrimonio.

 

Fin.


End file.
